Chameleon
by Pinboo
Summary: Chapter 16: The ... Set in 1876. ET. Never loved and never being loved, a thought that had led him to be a sinner. When a girl who had just lost a love came to his life, could she change him? And could he help her in return? COMPLETED
1. The Beginning

       Disclaimer : I don't own CCS. 

      A/N : Yay! One year already being a ff.net member!  ^_____^  . Anyway, another story, hope you enjoy. Don't mind the title, I know it's weird. But I like how it sounds. ^-^ ;; 

      Songs are made to be sung

      Wheels are made to be spun                                        

      And so do stories are made to be told.

**{---} Chameleon {---}**

  Chapter 1 : The Beginning

  Souphtons, 1867

      Her pale hand reached up the music box to close it. The song ended in the middle with the soft 'click' sound. She sighed. It had been 3 hours. Only 3 hours since he leaved her for a city of promises –London.  3 hours that enough to make her feel that home sometimes could be like hell. No. She didn't have any reason to blame the house. It wasn't the house which caused her uneasiness. It was just her stupid, unreasonable fear.

      Having a successful, young man as a fiancée was harder than she had ever thought before. Sure it wasn't the first time her fiancée leaved the town for what was called business. But it was surely the first time she had ever felt this kind of…worried feelings when he was gone.

      _Knock. Knock._

     "Can I come in?" came a soft voice from behind the door.

     The raven haired lady looked up to the door and paused a moment before replying, "Yes. It's not locked,"

     The door was opened and a young woman rushed in. Her hair was honey-brown and her eyes were in enchanting emerald color. "Good afternoon, Tomoyo. How are you feeling today?"

      Usually, Daidouji Tomoyo would just answer 'fine', but now she had another variant of answer. "…Confused?"

      Kinomoto Sakura took a seat on a wooden chair and smiled to her best friend. "Confused of what?"

      "Soujiro." Tomoyo certainly said. "Oh, and Uncle Kanata of course,"

      Sakura giggled.

      Kanata Daidouji –Tomoyo's uncle –was off with a business trip along with Soujiro Hojo –Tomoyo's fiancée. It was just awkward for the green eyed girl to see how her friends 'suddenly' worried about her fiancée. Usually, it would be Soujiro who would worry about Tomoyo –while the girl herself was just wandering freely to wherever her mind told her to go. 

      "Hmm? Is there something that should bother you about him?" asked Sakura.

      The wheel on Tomoyo's mind turned. The same question had been asked to her brain previously, and the same, uncertain answer came up as reply. "Nothing," she said quickly. "And that is the matter, I assume. I…don't know, Sakura. But I have been having this hard feeling since Soujiro and Uncle Kanata leaved. It is just like… something bad is going to happen to them."

      Sakura held her friend's hand and pouted her little mouth. "Don't think that way! My father said, if you thought badly, then usually it really would happen. Just forget it, okay? It's just your feeling,"

      "I know, but…,"

      Her words left hanging –interrupted by the harsh sound came from behind her.

      Sakura jolted. "W, what was that?"

      Tomoyo turned around and saw her favorite music box fell to the ground. "Oh no!" she cried as she picked the wooden music box from the marble floor. Her pale fingers trailed the detailed engrave that was craved on it –checking if there was anything not in order. Sighing in relief, she continued, "I am glad it is alright. I don't know what to say to Soujiro if I break this. This is the first present he gave me and I have promised to always take care of it,"

      Sakura looked at the music box before gazing at her best friend. "Must be because Soujiro's luck! Your fiancée is always followed with the Fortune Goddess!" Sakura glanced at the music box again. "You don't need to worry about him, Tomoyo. You'd better worry of how you're going to spend the rest of your single life! You're going to be wedded  soon! And… oh! Have your received the invitations from Countess Clearance?"

      Tomoyo pointed a well-framed envelope that was placed neatly on the small table beside her bed. "Well, yes."

      "Countess Clearance has prepared this ball since months before –that is what I heard from Lady Chiharu. Don't you think it'll be a thing to be regretted of, if we don't show up in this party?" Sakura tried to persuade her dear friend. The emerald eyed girl actually didn't really like such parties. To her, spending time with a certain chestnut haired guy  was more exciting.  But to cheer her friends up, she wouldn't mind to get into just another boring party.              

      "Well…," The other lady considered it. She knew that if she kept stuck at home, unpleasant thought about her fiancée would just haunted her. She needed something to distract her wild mind. "Coming isn't a very bad idea, after all," was the final decision from the sole Daidouji heiress. 

      "Then I will meet you there at 7, is that fine?"

      Tomoyo nodded. "7 then it be,"

- - - - 

     It was only a few hours later after the both businessmen leaved the town of Souphtons, but the sun had sank down earlier that evening. The horse carriage went passed the pebbled street –got into the dark wood.

      "You know, I think we'd better come back and find an inn for this night," Daidouji Kanata –a man in his late thirties with raven hair and typical Daidouji amethyst eyes –commented. He parted the beige curtain and saw the various trees' view came to sight. "Entering the wood at night isn't the safest way."

      Soujiro Hojo shrugged. "Yes. But this is the fastest way. I have promised Tomoyo to come home quick." His green eyes shone brightly. "For our wedding."

      Kanata Daidouji let go a big laugh. "If not seeing you, young man. I won't believe that thing like true love still exists now,"

     Soujiro's smile weakened. "You're right,  Mr.Daidouji. True love… When that happens, being loved in return isn't the main point anymore, right?"                 

     Kanata looked at Soujiro. Soujiro returned his gaze with meaningful stare.                     

      The inside of the carriage suddenly became silent. But not for a long time.

_     For the thunders are bolting_

_    The night's light hid behind the dark clouds_

_    The sky started to cry_

_    And its tears_

_    Bringing sorrow to the earth_

"Oh no. I hate it when my sister is right," Kanata commented as he stared at the mourning sky. "Sonomi said that it was going to rain. Heavily. If she is right, then we will not be able to arrive at London in the right time."

     _ Two gunshots were heard_

_      The horse  shrieked_

_      The night was about to start_   

     The carriage stopped abruptly and rolled aside on the wet ground. Kanata and Soujiro fell from their seat and hit each others' head. 

      "What was that?!" Soujiro shouted. His brunette hair messed up.

      "I don't know! Let me check the condition out there," Kanata offered as he impatiently opened the door. Due to the carriage's position, he needed more time to open it. He finally managed to pull it open –nearly breaking it, even. The black haired man  quickly jumped out of the carriage. Soujiro followed just behind him. 

      The younger man gasped when he saw the same sight that silenced Daidouji Kanata.       

      The brown horse was on the ground. 

      _Dead_. 

      Leaving only its eyes opened widely in fear.

     "W, what happened to the horse?!" Kanata's voice got a tone higher. Sweats started to fell from his forehead. Still trembling, the corner of his violet eyes spotted some other thing on the ground.

    Not far from the horse's dead body, there lied a man –whom Kanata recognized as the horse-rider. His condition wasn't even better than the horse's. Fresh blood kept falling down from his forehead.

      Kanata took some steps backward. His hand trembled. "W, what happened?"

_      Another bullet was shot_

_      Scratched the night's silence_

     "AAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" Soujiro screamed.

     "Soujiro!!" Kanata shouted. Seeing his colleague's falling body, he ran to catch him. "Hang on! I'll go get help!" Kanata said as he tore his ruffled shirt and pressed the cloth to Soujiro's injured shoulder in a try to make it less bleeding. "Are you alright?"

      Soujiro groaned. "Akh…yes, I think. What happened?" he said as he looked around –trying to spot anything out of ordinary. 

    Nothing.

    Just the silence still.

   "You're being shot. I think it's that robber group who did this. Come on, we got to get out of this wood," said Kanata.            

    The younger man nodded. He grabbed a low branch of a tree and used it to help him stand up. Kanata was beside him –helping him walk. But Soujiro refused. He insisted not to being dragged like a helpless camel.

    _Grusak._

Kanata stopped. "Did you hear that?"

    Soujiro who was leading ahead just raised an eyebrow.  "What? No. Come on, Mr. Daidouji! The sooner we get out the better –Argh!" he pressed the cloth to his wounded shoulder before continuing, "The better it will be."

    "Y, yes…," Kanata agreed. He looked back once again to the dark trees behind him. He knew that somebody –or maybe worse, a group of people –were spying on them. Waiting behind the trees. _Shit. They choose the perfect place to get rid of two unarmed people like us._

      Tap. Tap. Tap. 

      Kanata's eyes widened. "N, now did you hear that?"

      Soujiro stopped walking and nodded weakly. "Footsteps. Fast and heavy. Horse's footsteps, I assume," he sighed desperately. "Walk faster," he murmured.                                  

_      The devil was coming_

_      The footsteps became more clear_

_      Fate raced with time_

_      He came to play_

      _And came to take…_

     Fearfully, the violet eyed man looked at what was waiting him behind. A silhouette of a black-coated guy riding a black horse came out of the thick bushes. The Daidouji man's eyes widened in fear as he faced the devil who disguised in human's form. Still trembling, he went backward. 

_     The poor man breathed unsteadily_

_      As the devil  stepped into the stage _

     Where the tragic drama would be played      But it wasn't a drama 

_     It wasn't a play_

_    Because a play couldn't be that real._

     "N,no… NOOO!!!!!" Kanata screamed.

     Too late.

     The 4th bullet had been shot. 

     Soujiro immediately turned around. He gritted his teeth as he saw the mysterious man who had shot his future uncle-in-law. "Mr. Daidouji!!" he screamed out loud.

     Red blood was wetting Kanata's white shirt as he let go an agony groan.

     Soujiro sighed in relief to know that Kanata was still alive. He pierced his turquoise eyes at the antagonist man in horse who was approaching to him. "Get off of your horse and fight like a man!" yelled Soujiro.

     The experienced shooter –however- did.                                                                       

     Learning how precious time is –even just a slight second, Soujiro quickly lowered his body and kicked the evil man's legs –making him fell hard to the ground. Like a maniac, Soujiro attacked him –even that most of his punches missed their target. 

     And then the chestnut man felt a thud on the back of his head. "Ukh," was Soujiro's last words before he fell down to the wet ground.

     His eyes' lid felt heavier than rocks, that he just wanted to close them. But he still managed to keep it open –even that his body couldn't manage to move. His eyes saw another pair of black shoes. _Damn. So there are the 2 of them._

"There isn't any gold or money in the carriage. Miscalculation," said a man's voice –whom Soujiro believed as the one who had hit him down.

     "Retreat," replied a husky voice. This one was the man who shot Kanata Daidouji. "We have to change our plan."

     "Yes, but what about him?" the second man (or the first one to speak) said –referring to Soujiro.

     "What do you think?" the first man said as he grabbed a handgun from his coat. Soujiro cringed as the cold metal gun touched his temple. The cruel voice spoke again. "You're the first that can hit me down. I wish I needn't have to kill you," he said as he set the trigger on. 

     "Go to hell," Soujiro snapped.

     The man smirked. "I've already been to hell –now, even."

     Soujiro closed his eyes.  

     The thing that was on his mind was Tomoyo. 

     And those pair of iniquity sapphire eyes.

     And then…

      _Void._

A/n : I could say that your smart brain is up for something. But hey… don't be too sure…*grinning*  

     This fic has been stuck in my mind since quite some time ago. I really do some small researches to bring out the 19th century 'feeling'. But heck, I can't even feel the 'sensation' myself! *bang my own head* So, if you have anything to improve my writing, please, tell me. I'll appreciate it very much! Thank you.

     And what is an E/T fic without Eriol in it? My favorite guy is appearing next chapter. Okay, see you then! But before that… 

   REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

   Onegai?                                


	2. The Swan's Tale

Disclaimer  : I don't own CCS

**{---} Chameleon {---}**

Chapter 2 – The Swan's Tale 

     _There was once a princess_

_     Who was forced to disguise_

_     As a white furred swan._

_     She swam on the lake_

_     That was made from her falling tears._

      The raven haired girl woke up and groaned as she touched her aching temples. She collected the memory about last night's ball –though she didn't remember what happened exactly. She just remembered dancing, twirling…things like that. Perhaps a little drink from the guys she danced with? She couldn't remember. 

     Knocks on the door was heard –followed by a small voice that said, "Miss Tomoyo? Are you awake?"                                         

    Still groaning, Tomoyo replied. "Yes, yes, Sasha. Come in,"

    The woman whom Tomoyo called as Sasha, opened the big door and walked in. A tray of  food was held on her tanned hands. "I bring your breakfast. You were late for breakfast and Mistress Sonomi didn't want to wake you up," she said as she put the tray in front of Tomoyo.

      "Thank you. Where is mother?"

      "She is out for a horse ride,"

      "Oh," Tomoyo said as she looked at the sun that had set up high. "And she hasn't returned?"

      "No, Mistress. And now if you excuse me," Sasha bowed her head. And after receiving a slight nod from Tomoyo, the young servant went across the well-arranged room and got her feet out of it.                                   

       Still inside her warm blanket, Tomoyo ate her breakfast silently. She couldn't really tell the foods' flavor. Not that she cared actually. After finishing it, she got out of her bed, went to the bathroom to wash her face, went out and brushed her hair, and walked out of her room. 

     Her bare feet met the warm, red carpet that was there to cover the cold, hard floor. Some quick –almost running –footsteps, and she was now standing at the top of the grand stairs. She looked down to the first story, hoping to spot her mother. To her dismay, no one was there. But just then, she saw the great front door was  swung opened.

    "Mistress Sonomi!" Tomoyo heard Rina –the maids' head, shouted as she rushed to Daidouji Sonomi.                 

    Wrinkling her forehead curiously, Tomoyo went downstairs to see what was happening. Her mother was standing at the foyer. Rina was beside the older Mistress and helped her to get to the closest chair. As Sonomi finally sat on the chair, Tomoyo saw her mother's white, tight pants weren't completely white anymore. Besides the dirt, blood added another color to them.                                      

     "Mother! What happens to your knee?"

     "Oh. You know dear, horse-riding's accident. I fell from the horse," Sonomi waved a hand as if it wasn't something that worth enough to be worried. 

     Tomoyo walked closer. "Are you alright?"

     "Yes, I am alright. Could have been worse if he hadn't rescued me,"                                  

    She noticed it. "…He?"                  

    "A guy who caught me when I fell. A very nice gentleman,"

    "He has saved your life, Mother! Why didn't you invite him for dinner?"

    "Well, as the matter of fact, I did," Sonomi grinned. "I invited him for dinner. He shall be here at 7 tonight."

- - - - -

     _The swan kept waiting_

_     Waiting for someone to break the spell_

- - - - -

   "Mr. Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo said as she put her china teacup back to the table. The guy whose name had just being mentioned, looked up at the fair maiden in front of him. "I shall thank you again for saving my mother. If there is something I can do for you, please let me know," she continued. 

   She wrinkled her forehead. It was the same (similar,  at least) sentence she had been saying whenever the silence crawled up between her, Sonomi, and the Hiiragizawa man. And to hear how the words float in the air, she suddenly feeling pretty stupid.      

   The guy himself just gave a faint nod and didn't seem to be bothered by Tomoyo's repeated words.

   Tomoyo smiled uncomfortably. She diverted her gaze from the young man to her tea again. Whatever her maid had added to the warm liquor, strangely (and suddenly) had brought interest to her.  At least more than the interest she had to her mother's savior. 

   Sir Eriol Hiiragizawa. A quiet man with almost no emotion revealed on his face. His characteristic was more and less shown with his appearance. Tall, dark hair,  glasses covering his eyes, and pale skin. _Too pale_, Tomoyo commented inside –but later realized that she had no right to think that way, after seeing her own skin's color.

     Eriol showed up at the Daidouji Manor 2 hours ago –at 7 o'clock _sharp_. Sonomi was more than enthusiastic to see him. During dinner, and until now –when they sat to enjoy tea, the two of them chatted like old friends. It was quite awkward for Tomoyo to see how Mr. Hiiragizawa chose not to speak even a word to her, while he seemed interested (in his own standard)  when  the older version of Daidouji Mistress talked to him. 

_     Why do I have this feeling that this guy doesn't really like me?_ Tomoyo wondered. _ Have I done something bad or spoke harsh words to him? I even haven't met him before!_

  "Oh, it's enough of my babbling. I am sorry if I bored you, Mr. Hiiragizawa," said Sonomi with giggles. She poured the tea to her cup again. "I'd like to hear more about you,"

      Eriol nodded. "I was born in London 20 years ago. Nothing special happened in my childhood,"

      That was _his_ 'standard of interest' .             

      "What brings you here in this town? Do you have any business to do?" Sonomi asked.

      "Just doing research to know the land's condition in this town."

      "Land's condition?" 

      "I'm working at the Reed Real Estate."__

      "Reed? That Reed man is being selective in choosing men to work in his company! You must be that well-qualified that you can get into such a big company as that!" 

      "I am not that good, Mrs. Daidouji. Sir Reed chose me because I am his nephew, just that."                                  

     "The famous Sir Clow Reed is your uncle?!"

     "Yes, Mrs. Daidouji."

     Not bothering to cover her enthusiasm, Sonomi continued the conversation to the matter of how potential was the land in Soupthon. Tomoyo could see clearly, how her mother tried to persuade Eriol to cooperate with her company. The raven haired girl had to admit that her mother was one of a kind. A female in this business world was still rare. Ignoring how difficult it was to reach the success (that even most men in her birth town couldn't achieve) , Sonomi still raised to the top. 

      "Thank you for the dinner's invitation, Mrs. Daidouji. I really have a good time," Eriol spoke again. Tomoyo blinked her eyes twice and realized that the night tea time had over. The teapots and cups were removed. And her mother along with Mr. Hiiragizawa were standing now. She awkwardly followed.

       "Have you got any place to stay these nights?" asked Sonomi as she neatened her royal blue skirt.

       "I'm planning to find a motel to stay,"

       "Hmm…why don't you stay here? We have plenty of rooms!"

       "Thank you, but I don't mean to be such a burden,"

       "Oh, why do you think that way, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Sonomi laughed as if he had said the funniest jokes she had ever heard. "You are not being a burden at all! We all enjoy your presence here!"

       What Tomoyo hated, was how her mother always dragged the others to her problem to get what she wanted. Not that she disliked the Hiiragizawa guy for (in her own assuming) disliking her, but though how charming Hiiragizawa Eriol was in front of her mother's eyes , he was still a stranger. 

      But again, she – or anybody else –couldn't refuse, if a Sonomi Daidouji had decided something. She was the main boss. The leader. The dictator in the smoother, feminize way.

       Eriol nodded after some minutes thinking. "Thank you. I think I will take your offer,"

     Sonomi clasped her hands. "Marvelous!! Now let my maid take you to your room!" the brown haired lady called a name, and a girl who looked no older than 20 came out from the kitchen. Sonomi gave some instructions to the young maid and after that, she told her guest to follow the maid. 

      The younger mistress waited until the door was being closed, before asking her mother. "Mother? I know that Mr. Hiiragizawa was the one who saved your life, but I don't think it's wise to let him stay here. I mean… he is a stranger. We don't know anything about him."

       "Well, from his interesting story, I could find some good things about him."

        "But he is still…,"

        "He's handsome, and rich, and smart, and nice. God, if you haven't engaged with Soujiro, I would match you with him!" 

        That didn't sound as a joke in Tomoyo's head.

        "Akh, don't worry, Tomoyo dear! I was just kidding!"

        Tomoyo mimicked 'I know, I know' , before saying words out of her throat again.  "But he is a stranger, Mother!"

        "Tomoyo! How could you prejudge someone that way?! I have lived thrice times longer than you! And I don't need an experience-less kid like you to tell me what  to do and not to do!"

        "I don't mean to…,"

        "Hush!! Now,  I order you to go to your room!"

         Knowing that she had no chance to win against her own mother, she bowed her head and said, "Yes, Mother. Good night,"

- - - - -

     _ Nights and days passed _

_     Nothing changed_

_     Except her blackening wing._

- - - - - 

    Footsteps.

   Tomoyo blinked her eyes twice before finally gaining the power to get up from her bed. She had been trying to get into a sleep, since her mother ordered her to go to her room –and that was about 3 hours ago. But until now, she couldn't find anymore place in her head for the sheeps to stay. She had become sick of those animals lately.

   Shoving her thick blanket away, she got up and wore her slippers. She walked to the door and opened it carefully –trying to make the lesser sound as she could. 

   Her small head was faced to the gloomy corridor. Sonomi had ordered that all lights must be off after 9 pm. The only light source then was the moonlight, which peeked from what the cracks on the wall had made. She was thankful that the cracks let the lights in –despite how she sometimes hated them for sending cold November breeze in. 

   Her left eyes spotted something on her left. So, it wasn't only her who felt disgust with the counting-sheep activity. And it was (no other but) Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa.   

   _Hmm_, she thought. _What is that guy doing in this night? Wandering alone at the corridor? _

   Her curiosity was bigger than her fear of the older Daidouji. She silently closed the door behind her and un-purposely tiptoed (which she actually felt was unnecessary) to the man. 

   When the gap between them was less than a meter, she raised her hand to tap him or to do anything that would make him realize her presence there.

   Which was again –not required. For the dark blue haired gentleman had realized her presence.

      _When the moon had reached its true form_

_      She glanced to the sky once again_

_      Hoping a miracle would happen_

_      But that could only remind her                         _

_     That it was all too late_

   "Akh!" she gasped when Eriol suddenly turned back. And in a split of second, his hand grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the wall –slamming Tomoyo's body to it.

   Tomoyo kept her mouth quiet, even that inside she wanted to shout out loud. Nothing was heard except his panting breath. _Oh, God. Now I am under the same  roof with a paranoid man who thinks the Armageddon is happening everyday_, thought Tomoyo as she looked at his strong grip that hurt her. "M, Mr. Hiiragizawa? Y, you hurt me,"

   Recognizing the voice, he let go of his grip.                                                                                                      

   "Thank you," she whispered –somehow sounded sarcastically. She looked up to him and found out, that he was actually also looking at her. 

    Now that their eyes met, she could see that behind his frameless glasses, were hidden two blue eyes.  _No. They aren't blue. Darker than blue_. And finally she concluded. 

   _Sapphire_. 

   His eyes were brilliant sapphires. Even more beautiful than the most shining sapphire gem she had ever seen.

   Eriol cleared his throat –dragging Tomoyo back to the reality.

   She blushed when she realized what she had done. "F, forgive my absurd manners, Sir! I don't mean to do that! I just thought t, that…," she paused –trying to re-arrange the words. "I just want to apologize for all that I have done. I mean… er… you seem to hate me, and if that is caused by my inappropriate acts, then I wish you to forgive me. I don't mean to do it,"

    "I don't hate you, Miss Daidouji. But I have to admit that your act is pissing me off. I want to go to the restroom and with all respect, I am sure that your mother has taught you how impolite it is to block my way."

    Her ears turned red. Murmuring some regretting  words, she stepped aside. Her pride told her that it was unnecessary for her to apologize. A Daidouji didn't apologize. They _made_ people apologize. But when she nodded up to defense herself, he had gone.

    Noises that came from the outside distracted her.  She paused and then walked to one of the big window near her. Opening the white framed window, she looked outside to see what was happening.

   Outside, she could see a horse carriage came through the great gate of Daidouji Mansion. The horse carriage noisily got in. _Don't they even know the time? _Tomoyo wondered. Heading to the grand stairs, she went down to the first story. There, she found the head maid, Rina –still in her sleeping gown and hat, hurriedly walked to the door. A chain full of keys was on her wrinkled hand. And without any hesitation, she picked a key, put it into the keyhole and turned it open.

   Still holding on the stair's handle, Tomoyo tried to take a look at the disturbing guest. She was about to go to the door, but her mother's yelling prevented her to.

   "What is all this crazy noise about?!"  Sonomi approached from the top of the stairs and quickly went down to join Rina. Impatiently, the brown haired woman opened the door wider. Tomoyo now was able to see who was behind the door. A tall man with black coat and top hat.

   "It is not that I don't appreciate guest," Sonomi began. "But I hope you do understand the manner of visiting! You wake us all and I really do hope you have a very good reason to explain, Sir!"

   The guy took off his top hat. "Are you Mrs. Daidouji?"

   "Yes," Sonomi hissed.

   "I am sorry for waking you up, Mrs. Daidouji. But I have a very important thing to talk about."

   Sonomi massaged her temples. "Could you just wait until tomorrow?! How important is the news, that you have to wake us up?!"

   "Very important. May I come in? And my name is Charles Pierston, by the way,"

   Yelling had brought her sane mind back to its place. Even she was still feeling pissed off, Sonomi still moved her body aside so Pierston could come in. Sonomi brought the man to the front room. "Please sit, Mr. Pierston," she said –pointing at the mahogany chair. 

   The two sat. Sonomi neatened her night gown and crossed her legs. "So… don't you think it's the right moment to explain your harsh middle-night interruption?"

    Pierston ignored the sarcasms Sonomi had in her voice. And just right to melt the uneasiness, Rina came with a tray of teacups and the pot. She bent down and arranged them in front of her Mistress and the guest himself. Sonomi however, just stared at the porcelain teacup and expressed her disagreement. To her, no need to serve tea for anybody who had ruined her peaceful slumber.

    "So?"

    Pierston cleared his throat. "It's about your brother, Daidouji Kanata,"

    Tomoyo –who was in front of the room, tried to eavesdrop the conversations.   

    "And Mr. Soujiro Hojo."

    The raven haired girl's heart skipped a beat.

    _ The curse that had been spelled_

_     Can't be broken again_

    "From the data we received, Mr. Hojo didn't have any family anymore. A source said that he was close to Daidouji Family,"

    "Yes, yes, " Sonomi waved her hands impatiently. "Soujiro is my daughter's fiancée. What about him? What happened to him and my brother?"

    "They, well…,"

    "Well? Well what?!" snapped Sonomi.

    "We don't know what happened to Mr. Daidouji. But we found Mr. Hojo's dead body in the wood."

      _For everything had been settled_

_     The swan would never found her freedom._

TBC…

    A/n : The poem is inspired by the story of 'The Swan's Lake'. Okay, a bit of changing in there and there, and it's sucks, but oh well. That's the best I can do. ^-^ . Sorry if I bore you with this chapter. I think it's pretty lame too… Reviews –and constructive criticism mostly –are awaited.

    Thank you for reading!


	3. The White Carnation

Disclaimer : I don't won CCS

**{---} Chameleon {---}**

Chapter 3 : White Carnation 

     "How is she?"

     "Still refuses to eat, Ma'am," 

     "Hhh… that girl. Always making me worried!"

     Tomoyo glanced at the closed door. Her mother's and maid's voices were still audibly heard. She wrinkled her forehead. _What is wrong with everybody? I'm just not in the mood of eating and they make it sounds horrible!_

_        Face white as snow_

_       Looked down at the flower of White Carnation_

_        She refused to know_

_       What the truth behold    _  

      "Tomoyo?" she heard her mother called. "Please eat, Dear! You haven't eaten since 2 days ago, for God's sakes!"                                        

      "I am alright, Mother. I am not hungry. You needn't have to worry, really."

      The raven haired girl could hear her mother's sigh. Tomoyo just shook her head and returned her attention to the music box in front of her. Her head rested weakly at the soft pillow as the melody from the box came to sense.

      "I thought you'd be smart enough to lock your door. Strange how you're trying to slowly kill yourself, but keep the door unlocked."

      Abruptly, she turned back and found the dark haired guy who was _already_ standing _inside_ her bedroom. 

      Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She had come into a final decision that she really disliked that man. "What a polite appearance, Mr. Hiiragizawa," she said sardonically. "I also thought an educated man like you, would know how rude it is to enter a lady's room without permission!"

     Ignoring her babbles, he spoke, "Your mother asked me to talk a thing or two to you,"

     She narrowed her eyes. "There is nothing to be talked about, Mr. Hiiragizawa."       

     Eriol set his gaze at the young maiden, before finally gazing at his surrounding and studied her room. "You don't turn your room into a war place –I am quite surprised," he said as nodding slightly.

     Before stepping into the maiden's room, he was really positive that her room would be a total mess. But no. Her bed was neat. There were no scattered things on the floor. No broken mirror. No torn sheets. Everything was neat. Too neat –as the matter of fact. It just seemed that she spent 2 days to neaten the room.

     But the dead White Carnation in the vase on the corner table, had ruined the perfect score. 2 days of 'self-banishment' didn't give her opportunity to change the flowers.                                   

   A childish grin she did as she noticed what had caught his attention. "That is the same flower Soujiro gives me everyday. My favorite,"  She added. "He's a good man, Hiiragizawa. Do you know when he'll come home? I miss him dearly!"

    "Your fiancée is dead and you know that," he stated.

     For a moment, Eriol swore he saw her face's changed expression. But then she shook her head –letting her messed hair played by the wind. "No,no, Mr. Hiiragizawa. You're wrong. He's not dead. He's in a business appointment with my uncle. But he promised to get back soon,"

        Eriol stared at the young lady in front of him. "They buried his body yesterday."                                

        "Don't joke about death, Mr. Hiiragizawa," her tone turned into a warning one. 

        "I'm not joking. Your fiancée is dead,"

        "For the last time, he's not dead!"

       "Don't try to bully yourself, Miss. Soujiro Hojo…is dead,"

        "LIAR!!"  

_       She poured water to the vase_

_       Giving the flower everything to keep it lived_

_       And gave her heart _

_       Gave her everything_

_       Just for someone to tell her it wasn't true_

       Tears were streaming down her cheek. She did nothing to wipe them. As if she wanted to show him clearly, how his words had hurt her feelings. "Please tell me it's not true. Say it's just your silly joke…," she paused. And when she spoke again, her voice quivered in the tone of expecting. "It isn't true…right?"

      He didn't reply.

      "Right?!" snapped her.                                                                                 

      "… He's dead,"

      Her expression went blank. She then chuckled.

     "So it's _true_." 

     She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lips. The door swung closed, but she didn't care.                                                        

- - - - - -

     The sky was in the color of light gray, the rain was about to come. A bucket of White Carnation flower was held tightly in her hands. Tomoyo shivered slightly as the cold November breeze blew at her. Going out in a chilly day wasn't her idea of fun, but yet she remained sitting at the same spot. Her eyes were looking straightly at the beautifully designed gravestone in front of her. 

    "I know you must have been sick seeing these flowers again and again –since you had always brought me this but…," she paused and put the bucket at the grave. "I think they are pretty. I don't know what is your favorite flower, so I bring you these. Sakura told me that White Carnation is the symbol of pure love. Isn't that nice, Soujiro?" 

    A honest smile curved on her lips and she waited. Waited for a smile in return. _Soujiro always smiles whenever he sees me smile, _she thought hopefully. But only her vain that she met.             

    "A, are you smiling now, Soujiro? I… I heard from Mother that th,those evil men had s,shot you right on your temples. Was it h, hurt?"                        

    A tear rolled down. "O, of course it was hurt. How fool am I," she chuckled as wiping other tears that joined the previous ones. She stared at Soujiro's grave for a long time, before her words flowed again. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I, I've never been a good fiancée. I might have disappointed you, I…I…," her voice grew fainter until it was barely hearable. "_I'm so sorry."                        _

_       And when the water inside the jar was empty_

_       And when she knew that she didn't have anything left to give_

_       She realized truth_

_       It was dead._

_      The flower was dead_

_      And would never came back to life_

      "You always helped me. Do you still remember, Soujiro? W,when Mother punished me and locked me in the dark room…t, then you sneaked in and helped me out? I was so afraid when I ran from Mother's punishment. But at the same time, I was grateful that it was you who was beside me."

    Tomoyo sighed desperately at the cloudy sky, remembering the times some years ago. It was back then when Sonomi was still obsessed of having a perfect daughter, when Soujiro Hojo hadn't come into her life, when everything looked only as half of reality...

    "Y, you said… you'd always be there f,for me… whenever I needed y,you,"     

    She was really wishing to hear a reply. 

    "You promised… you promised to always be with me…," she raised her head and gave a look at her surrounding. "… But you lied! You don't fulfill your promise! Why did you have to lie? Why, Soujiro?"

    When the same dead silence came, her anger grew. "Why don't you answer?! Why do you have to leave me?!! Why?! Why?!!" she screamed as dropping her body to the grave. Dirt spoiled her white gloves, but not that she cared. That wasn't the problem. The problem was Soujiro. Only Soujiro. Only him.

     Her tears wet her lips. The salty tastes burned her lips, her mind, her heart, her everything.

     "W..why…?"

     This time, she wasn't even sure if she still had power to cry, to speak or even to hope. Her hand trailed down on the cold gravestone as her tears trailed down her cheeks.

      _"Are you crying, Tomoyo?"_ the voice of an 18 year old boy with turquoise eyes and brown hair echoed in her mind.

      _"N, no! I'm not!"_ this time she heard her own voice –in the younger version. 

_      "Don't lie. I've never lied to you. And I expect you to never lie to me also!"_

      _"… okay, I was crying. I was! I lied because I didn't want you to see me as a weak girl. I, I remember you said you hated to see a girl's cry, s,so…,"_

      "I really don't like to see a girl's cry," Soujiro cut her words. "Especially you. I really don't want to see you cry. But on the top of that… I just want you to be honest to yourself. Don't worry! You won't be weak if you express your feeling. If you just want to accept that you have weakness, then it's the first step to be a strong person,"

     She looked at his eyes, and cursed herself for getting drowned at them. And then she cried.

She cried at his grave also. 

   And after what seemed to be hours, after all tears she shed had dried, she gathered her strength to get up. __

Reluctantly, she looked back at his grave again. Ignoring how much pain her heart had to feel whenever she did that. 

     "I'll never forget you, Soujiro. I'll n,never…stop loving you…," 

_     At least_

_     Just not in this world_

    "Done with your crying?"

     She gasped slightly and turned back to face a tall man standing behind.     

     "You. What are you doing here?!" she snapped as her hand quickly wiped the remaining tears on her face.

     "Your mother was worried about you and she ordered me to go and pick you up,"

     "I told her not to worry about me!"

     "She knew perfectly what a trouble you are. And I'm here just to do her order,"

     She snorted and reluctantly followed Eriol –who was already heading to a tree where two horses were tied. The raven haired girl was just walking a few steps, when suddenly felt a hand –a strong hand –pushed her hard to the ground.

     Not having any time to yelp or gasp, her mouth was silenced when her ears caught the sound of something fast went pass her. Like the sound of something ripped harshly into two. For a split of second, she just felt like floating. And the next second, a pain stabbed her upper arm. 

      "What happened?!" Eriol shouted while he was approaching Tomoyo who was lying on the ground. Her face was still colored in white horror.

     She cringed when she showed him her bleeding arm. Eriol wrinkled his forehead and he knelt down beside her.  "What happened?" he repeated.

     Took some minutes for her to respond. With her right palm still holding her wounded arm, she said, "I,I don't know! I felt a hand pushed me, and then I heard a fast thing went passed, and then… this…,"

     Eriol roughly raised her arms to see her wound.

    Grimacing, she yelled, "That hurts!!"

    Not even bothering to apologize, Eriol just dropped her arm carelessly –which sent more swearing from the violet eyed girl. "You're lucky," he said as offering her his handkerchief. "The bullet missed," 

    "T,the bullet?! You mean… somebody was –Ouch!– trying to shoot me?!" Her left hand quickly finished wrapping the injure on her upper right arm in order to concentrate more to look around her.    

    Eriol sighed. "Tried to kill you even. This guy definitely can shoot from a far distance,"

    "How could you know it was a 'he'?" Tomoyo immediately averted her gaze from the dark trees to the blue eyed guy.                      

    Raising her shoulders, he just replied shortly, "Just a feeling. And you could stop watching your surrounding. That guy isn't stupid enough to show himself just n-"

    "I… I want to go home," she cut his words. Eriol only stared at her for a moment, before turning his back and once again walking to the horses. Tomoyo was right behind him. Her head felt so dizzy. Too many things happened in such a short time. She just wanted it all to end. She only wanted to go back to her room and slept to forget all what she had seen and experienced. 

    _If only Soujiro was here._

    She managed to keep the tears not to fall, but couldn't resist the thought of Soujiro attacked her mind again. 

    How she wanted the earth to just swallow her.                  

_    It must be cold and dark under the ground, but at least… Soujiro will be by my side. He will be there… _

    The rough sound of a horse running on the hard street brought her back. Tomoyo looked up and realized that Eriol had released his own horse while the horse itself had gone out of sight.                

   "What are you doing?! You've just…,"

   "He's a very smart horse. He could find his way back to your house."

   "B,but how will you get back?! You're going to walk?!"                                                                                                                               

   "Of course not," he mumbled as now working on fastening the saddle on Tomoyo's horse. 

   "You're going to ride on _my_ horse?!"

   "With that arm, you can't ride by your own, right?"

   "Th,then we're going to be in the same horse?"

    Eriol caressed the horse's brown skin. "I don't have any other choice. I've promised your mother to bring you back safe at home."

    Exhaling a defeated breath, she nodded weakly and walked to her horse. Just then she realized that her horse was standing uneasily. 

    "He's still afraid of that sound of shooting," explained Eriol. "But it's good that he didn't neigh hysterically or tried to escape. He would only hurt himself if he did that. Caressed him and try to do anything to comfort him,"

   Turning to her horse again, she did what he told her to do. Tomoyo could feel the difference. Its' stiff muscles started to relax. With her hand still caressing her horse, she asked again, "Your horse…  didn't look so terrified,"

   "He's trained,"

   "Huh?"

   "Never mind. Get on the horse," 

    With her injured arm, it was quite difficult for her to climb up the horse. She had tried to grab a low tree branch to support her body to get on the horse, but the pain attacked again and she had to fail once again.

    "When will you stop being a trouble, huh?" Eriol muttered, and before she could think a word to snap back, his strong arms had encircled around her waist –helping her to get on the horse.                                              

    "T, thank you," she said –with blushing cheeks.

_      It would probably live_

_      It would only have to  find another place to live _

_      But not in here_

_      Not in this world  _

_      Just in another place_

    In an instant, he got on the horse and sat behind her. Tomoyo shifted uncomfortably as his arm went passed her to grab the horse's halter. Their closeness was nerving her. He was close enough that she could smell the mix of peppermint and musk from him. 

    She shuddered.

    "Stop acting like that. It's not only you who dislike this idea," 

    The day was bad enough for her that she decided not to say anything during their way back home. 

- - - -- - -

     "Where have you two been?! I almost call the po… Oh My God, Tomoyo!" Sonomi cried as she approached her only daughter. "Your arm! W, what happened?!"

     "She was shot, Mrs. Daidouji," 

     "SHOT?! B,but… how could that happen?"

     "It's alright, Mother. Just a maniac, perhaps. I remember Chiharu said something about a maniac had been…,"

     "N,no. It's not a maniac," Sonomi said –more to herself. 

     "Mother?"

     Sonomi was still busy with her thought. Tomoyo noticed, that the wrinkles on her mother's face were visibly seen. For all of this time, she had thought that a superior woman like her mother wouldn't have to sweat any problem, but then she realized how wrong it was.

     Her mother was a human, she realized.

     And somehow, slight fear went to surface. After Soujiro's death, Tomoyo could only rely on her mother. But even just to ask for a little help, she just felt reluctant to do it.

     "Mr. Hiiragizawa," Sonomi finally spoke to somebody besides herself. "I,I know you must be tired, but I have to discuss an important thing with you. Could we talk for a while?"

     "Of course," Eriol replied without hesitation.

     Tomoyo suddenly felt very tired. "May you excuse me, Mother? I have to go to my room and change…,"

     The horrified looks on her mother's eyes appeared again. "Don't go to your room!!"

     Both Eriol and Tomoyo were staring immediately at the frustrated businesswoman. Sonomi quickly took the control of herself. "Don't go to your room, Tomoyo. I'll explain later. For now… er… can you ask Rina to bring the tea here? And after that, you can come back and join our conversations."

     Tomoyo looked at her mother in great confusion. But she nodded and leaved the room, ignoring her curiosity.

    --- Later ---

     "I've told Rina to make the tea," Tomoyo reported once she came back to the living room.

     "T,thank you. N,now… will you please sit?" Sonomi said. The silence passed while Tomoyo comforted herself on the chair. The older Daidouji Mistress began to talk again after that. "Mr. Hiiragizawa and I…have been talking about this. And now I want to tell this to you,"

       "Tell me what, mother?" Tomoyo said as she looked at her mother and then to Eriol.

       "It's about… Er… first of all, I want you to know that… Kanata hasn't been found," Sonomi said. The glint of hurt crossed on her still beautiful-over-years face. "The police said that there were blood tracks headed to the river. They suspected them to be Kanata's. But… they ended at the river. The police concluded that Kanata was… dead."

      It was too much for her. After her fiancée, her favorite uncle followed. She bowed her head and closed her eyes –so the tears wouldn't fall. Hoping that whatever her mother was going to say next, could take the heavy thoughts off of her. Though she wasn't really sure it could. 

     "And… er….," Sonomi glanced at Eriol –who still had his same steady expression on his face. She breathed deeply before continuing her words. "Tomoyo, Dear. Maybe this is too fast and shocking to you but... For your own good, I want you to marry Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa,"

TBC

_        Face white as snow_

_        Looked down at the flower of White Carnation_

_       She refused to know_

_       What the truth behold    _  

      _ She poured water to the vase_

_       Giving the flower everything to keep it lived_

_       And gave her heart _

_       Gave her everything_

_       Just for someone to tell her it wasn't true_

    _ And when the water inside the jar was empty_

_       And when she knew that she didn't have anything left to give_

_       She realized truth_

_       It was dead._

_      The flower was dead_

_      And would never came back to life _

_       At least_

_      Just not in this world_

_       It would probably live_

_      It would just find another place to live _

_      But not in here_

_      Not in this world  _

_      Just in another place_

A/n  : I am honestly very dissatisfied with this chapter. Especially the poem. ~_~ . Then why do I put it again? Dunno, just trying to make it fits more. But what can I say? The poem is bad and the only reason I keep it is because I want to be at least a poem in every chapter. But if I really can't do the poems, then perhaps I won't include a poem in the next chapters. Suggestion, review, critics, flames, are welcomed.

Thanks for reading, anyway ^_^…


	4. The Wedding

--} Chameleon {--

Chapter 4 ~ The Wedding 

    "What?!" Tomoyo snapped.  

    Sonomi had thought what reaction would come from her daughter –she was the Daidouji after all –so, patiently she repeated the sentences. "I want you to marry Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa."

     It was a silence before Tomoyo began to laugh. Sonomi eyed her with warning looks so the raven haired girl cleared her throat and murmured 'Pardon me' under her breath. But then she looked up to the taller woman and added, "Mother, I might don't have… any fiancée anymore, but still it doesn't mean that I can marry other peoples just right afterwards!"

     "I know this is too fast, but it's for your own good,"

     "My own good?!" her voice raised an octave.

     "Uh…well… you need someone to protect you,"

     "I don't need anybody to protect me! Mother! I'm mature now! I'm twenty years old!"

     "And still you behave like a child!" Sonomi didn't want to lose the yelling part. "You're my daughter and you have to follow my order!"

    "But Mother!!"

    "Tomoyo dear…," Sonomi sighed. "I suspect that the guy who tried to shoot you wasn't just a maniac. I… think… he really wanted to kill you,"

    The raven haired girl snorted. "Oh, Mother! How can you think that way?! Why there is someone who want to kill me if he's not a maniac?!"

    "Well, perhaps because you're annoying and he just wanted to shut your mouth?" Eriol commented.

    Tomoyo turned back and glared at him. "Then you're supposed to be the main suspect, eh, Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

    The guy just raised his shoulders. Tomoyo decided to ignore him and returned back to her mother.

    Sonomi exhaled a deep breath. "Soujiro's lawyer has just came. He told me that Soujiro had long inherited all of his treasure to you, my daughter. Don't you think it's quite a proof that someone out there is targeting the inheritance?'

    "And how could they know?"

    "Akh, Tomoyo. Soujiro isn't just a 'nobody'. Do you think the press will miss the chance to report any news about him as what they called 'Clow Reed the second' ?!" 

    As hearing no reply from her daughter, Sonomi cleared her throat and continued, "Of course, I won't be this paranoid if only because of the press reporting Soujiro's inheritance." She paused. "There's a strong proof that somebody is… trying to hurt you."

     The younger girl quickly put her cup back on the table.

     "Your room… somebody 'messed' it. I don't know how the intruder could sneak without being spotted by the guards, but he did…,"

     Was it why her mother didn't let her go to her room a few minutes back then?

     "B,but…,"

     "Tomoyo… please…" Sonomi was crying. All her pride and ego melted just as her tears drenched her makeup. "I…only want you to be safe…,"

     For a moment, Tomoyo's heart softened. 

     "And I believe Mr. Hiiragizawa can protect you. He has all…,"

     She sensed something awkward. "Mother," Tomoyo cut her mother's words. "Are you doing this for me or…," she hesitated for a moment, but the words flowed out of her mouth uncontrollably. "Or… for your business?"

     Sonomi quickly shouted, "That's not true! This is all for you!"

     But the daughter knew something that her mother's other colleagues didn't know. She knew perfectly when her mother was… lying.

     "Then why it has to be him? There are many other men out there,"

     "I only trust Mr. Hiiragizawa," Sonomi said as smiling at Eriol.

     "And why a marriage? Why not hire a bodyguard or…,"

     "We have some and you've seen how they couldn't do their job when the intruder got in,"

     Tomoyo knew her mother had a point, but if she had to get married with Eriol…

     "Mr. Hiiragizawa surely won't like this idea himself, right Sir?" Tomoyo turned to the guy. For the first time, searching for support.

     "Er…actually, Mr. Hiiragizawa has agree to take your hand on marriage," Sonomi finally said the thing that Eriol seemed hesitated to say.

     "What?!" Tomoyo snapped at the dark haired gentleman. Eriol, himself, didn't show any sign that he was still paying attention at the ladies' conversation.

     "Dear…," Sonomi stood up and walked closer to her daughter. "I do this because I care of you,"

     Tomoyo's temper raised. "No," she solemnly said as releasing herself out of her mother's embrace. "You don't do this for me! You do this only to expand your business!"

   "Tomoyo!"

   "I'm disappointed of you, Mother,"

   And with that she ran out of that room. Sonomi could hear her daughter slammed the front door. Snorting, the brown haired lady murmured, "I should be the one to say that, Tomoyo."

- - - - - 

    Tomoyo didn't know what was changing her mind about the marriage.

    She still didn't like the idea of that sacred ceremony, yes. But she also didn't try to escape when Sakura –Sakura Li now – helped her to dress up for the wedding.

    "Tomoyo!! Oh, my! You look beautiful!!" squealed Sakura. 

     The raven haired girl looked at her own reflection. Her pale figure was wrapped in a long, white, sleeveless gown. Her hair was loosened with some strains curled at the end. Cheeks and lips were in shades of pale pink. Sakura was right. She was beautiful indeed, in every angle.      

    "Now, put on the veil… put on the veil," hummed the cheerful-ever Sir Li's wife.

    "Leave that, Sakura. I've looked stupid enough without it,"

    "Oh no, Tomoyo! Believe me! You'll look prettier with this!" she persuaded.

   "No, no. Sakura… please…,"

   "But I want you to look stunning in this special day. I mean, you always look so stunning, but…er… Just wear it, will you?"

    Tomoyo sighed. THAT tone of voice… she just couldn't say no. "Alright. Put it on,"

    A smile that reached her eyes, formed on the brown haired lady. She happily arranged the veil on Tomoyo's hair –though perhaps it was a bit far from perfect. Sakura had never been the number one in this thing. But Tomoyo didn't seem to be bothered –even when her bestfriend messed her raven hair.

    "Why…," Sakura asked –still working on with the hair pins. "…why don't you look so excited about this wedding?"

    "And why _should_ I be excited about this wedding?"

    Sakura touched Tomoyo's cheek and forced her to look up so their eyes were at the same level. "Hmm? Because marrying Hiiragizawa is every girls' dream?"                                                                                                               

    "I don't know what spell he has cast to all of you! Even mother likes him! She thought that he would protect me, but no. For this case, I know better. Hiiragizawa will just throw me to the crocodiles pools if he has time. Believe me Sakura, he loathes me,"

    "Then why would he agree to ask your hand on marriage if he loathed you?"

    "Because he is just the same with mother. His mind is only filled with business things,"

     "…You'll fall in love with each other," said Sakura as if it would finish all the problem.                              

     Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "I doubt that," she said, and then looked out of the window with a hollow look. 

     Seeing her friend looked distracted, Sakura sighed.  "It's not just about this Hiiragizawa problem, huh?"

     The Daidouji girl thought for a moment whether she had better talk about it or not. She took a deep breath before speaking again, "Well, I was just… wondering, if… er,  do you think Soujiro will be mad because of this? I mean, I know that he's…gone," her face darkened. "But will he allow me to do this? Am I betraying him by marrying other man?"

     A pair of warm arms encircled around Tomoyo's pale shoulders. "I'm sure he just wants the best for you. He wants you to be happy. So, be happy, do it for him, okay?"

      Tomoyo nodded. Her voice was hoarse. "I, I'll try,"

      The door suddenly swung open. Sonomi rushed in –smiling when she saw her daughter was ready for the wedding -physically.  Mentally, she wasn't sure. "Sakura dear, could you leave me with Tomoyo for a moment? I need to talk some things to her,"

       Sakura nodded. She went out of the dressing room –almost hopping, making her beautiful peach gown swung lightly.

      After Sakura closed the door, Sonomi turned her face to Tomoyo. "So, this is it,"

      "Yes, this is it," murmured Tomoyo. Her violet eyes were dull.

     "I know this must be hard for you, but believe me. This is the best for you,"

     "And the best for your business,"

     Sonomi had decided not to deny the fact anymore. She admitted that yes, business was in her mind at first. But then, when she saw her daughter standing in this white gown, her motherly intuition told her that this was –or would be – what her daughter needed. "Yes. 10 % for that, 90 % for your happiness,"

     Tomoyo really didn't understand how people could call this a happiness. Marriage to find a happiness? Could be –if she was marrying the guy she really loved. She wanted to say her disagreement, but it was too late. Sonomi was too excited to prepare her daughter's wedding, that Tomoyo hated to ruin it. _At least…, I could do this for mother's happiness, _she tried to cheer herself up.

     "You might don't love him now, but who knows what will happen next? Love can grows as time goes by,"

     "I love and will always love Soujiro, mother,"

     "I know that. But why don't you let yourself to feel happiness again?"

     "That Hiiragizawa doesn't even have any interest in me –and not even in any creature  called women,"

     "You both will learn to love."

     "Mother…,"

     "Open your heart, Tomoyo."

     The daughter stared at her mother's eyes –searching something to make her believe her words. She finally said, "Fine, mother."

      Sonomi's smile widened. "Now, let's go. We can not let the groom waits too long,"

- - - -- - - -

     The song 'Here Comes the Bride' was played as Tomoyo walked at the chapel. Fujitaka Kinamoto –Sakura's father- was beside her as the replacement of  Tomoyo's  long-gone father. 

     "You don't look happy, my dear," said Fujitaka as they walked. His eyes was fixed to his front, but even without his eyes, he still could see how Tomoyo wasn't in her best mood. "My daughter… keeps babbling that what awaited you was every girls' best dream. If so, why don't you look happy?"

     "Believe me, Uncle Fujitaka. Marrying someone you don't love for business, isn't a girl's best dream,"

      Fujitaka still managed to keep his head from turning to his daughter's bestfriend. However, more wrinkles came and showed themself at his forehead. "Then why are you doing this?"

     "For my mother, for Sakura's wish," she paused before adding hesitantly. "And according to Sakura, for Soujiro also. But…," she sighed.  "How I really want to runaway, Mr. Fujitaka. Run from all of this mess,"

    "And if you really have that chance to runaway, will you do that?"

    Tomoyo stopped walking, and un-purposely forcing Fujitaka to stop too. Most people didn't notice it –since Tomoyo was still standing behind them. She looked up to the tall man whom she had considered as her own father.  Just to her own heart, she had to admit that she was curious about what the wise man was going to say next. 

     Fujitaka gently dragged Tomoyo to start walking again, so they wouldn't ruin the whole prepared ceremony. He chuckled. "I know you for years, Tomoyo. You'd prefer swim in mud pool, than to run away from what you regard as responsibility."

   She snorted. "Sadly, yes. I'm stuck in this –what you called- responsibility and I seriously need help,"

   The Kinamoto man giggled. "I don't think it's you who needs help, Tomoyo."

   For the second time, the wise man had managed to create curiosity inside her. 

   Fujitaka lowered himself, so he formed a position where he could whisper to Tomoyo's ears. "Want to make yourself happy, Tomoyo? Then find other peoples who need help, and then help them. I believe it was you who thought me that lesson. You said that helping peoples make you happy, right?"

   She felt hypocrite. She remembered she said that –when Soujiro was still alive. She said that… when her heart hadn't felt pain. _Of course it was easy to say it back then_, her mind spoke. "… But I don't see how can it helps the situation now," 

   "Why, Tomoyo. It helps a lot! The man over there?" Fujitaka referred at the groom. "He seriously needs help. Help him, find out how it helps yourself too."

   "In other words, just like Sakura and mother, you just want me to give him a chance, am I right, Mr. Fujitaka?"

   "Yes, indeed. Give him _and yourself_, another chance. Report me how it will effect you and change your paradigm," 

    She thought about his words. And the next thing she knew, she had stepped into the alter. Fujitaka released his holds and kissed her hand.  "You'll find your happiness being reborn, Daidouji Tomoyo. I bet it on my latest invention," he winked.                      

     Tomoyo smiled at him, before averting her gaze to the guy whom she would soon wedded to. Eriol was wearing white tux. His dark hair was neatly combed –but still some hair fell to his pale forehead. The raven haired beauty tried to read his emotion, but came into a failure. _Just as expressionless as ever_, she thought.

     Out of her own imaginary world, the minister continued his speech. She paid no attention to her surrounding until she heard Eriol's husky voice saying, "I do."                                     

     She blinked.

    "Miss Daidouji Tomoyo, will you accept Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol as your lawfully husband, in rich or poor, health or sickness, happy or sad times, until the death separates you two?" the minister now asked her.

    She took a deep breath. _For Soujiro. For Mother. For him. And for myself_, she thought. "I... do," she finally said. And as she said that, she felt much more… lighter. 

    "Now that you two are lawfully husband and wife," the minister continued –his gaze fixed on Eriol.  "You may kiss the bride," he continued.

     Those last words shocked her. "P, pardon me?" she asked the confused minister.

     "T,the groom may kiss you," the minister repeated. Hoping this time, she would understand.

     She gaped in surprise as she turned to her husband now –looking for any help. They had talked almost all about the wedding's preparation. But one certain thing missed their attention.             

     Eriol held her bare arm. His fingers felt so cold that she shivered.  "W,wait, I…I…," She moved her body away, but his hold not letting her to go. 

     Her mind twisted. Even that Tomoyo had a new mission to make Hiiragizawa Eriol happy, it still didn't mean he could kiss him easily. No, no. He even didn't have any right to lay a finger on her. She would help him, but not by this way. Not by this wrong way.

     And if it was wrong, why couldn't she released herself?

     _The first thing, Eriol is stronger than I am. And the second… ?_

_     I don't really want to release myself._

     _Uh, oh. Scratch that. Oh, I am so pathetic and I hate myself for that._

"W,wait…," she weakly said.

    Too late. For he had leaned on. Their faces were just an inch close. She tried to hide her lips –even tried to swallow it, if she could. She was helpless, but what he did next , brought more surprise to her.

   Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's body, turning his body so his back faced the people. Blocking peoples' sight –and  _pretended_ to kiss her. 

    The crowd applauded. But Tomoyo and the minister (who saw Eriol's trick) – could only standing still without saying a word. Eriol looked at the minister and somehow signaled him that everything was alright –that he didn't have to make the problem looked big. After the minister nodded hesitantly, the sapphire eyed guy turned his gaze at his new wife and said, "That solved the problem right?"

     "Y,yes," Tomoyo finally managed to speak.

     Sonomi was the first to congratulate them. She had been crying, Tomoyo could tell. Then Sakura and her husband –Li Syaoran.  Fujitaka was next and then the rest of Tomoyo's friend with some of Eriol's business partner.

   "Congratulations for the new life!" Tomoyo heard a guy said that to Eriol. She raised her chin up and looked at him. She caught him smiling –even though maybe that was just as a polite manner. But she couldn't deny, that her cheeks flushed. _New life_, she muttered to herself.

  TBC

A/n : Oh, I don't know why but I really like to delay the kiss! Sorry if you expect them to kiss at this chapter but… oh well. They _will_, of course. I just need to choose the best time! ^-^. And please…review. I really really love to read it –though it is a critics or suggestion or even a flame. And thank you for reading! 

Wishing you all the best,

Pinboo


	5. The Denying Heart

**-- } Chameleon { --**

Chapter 5 ~ The Denying Heart 

~ A Month Later~

      The bell's sound echoed through the hollow mansion. A woman in her late fifties ran across  the big foyer and unlocked the front door.

       "Good morning, Ma'am. How may I help you?" she asked politely.

       "Why, yes. Does Tomoyo Hiiragizawa live here?" replied the brown haired lady who wore big hat that covering her eyes.

       "Yes. And would you mind to tell me who you are, Ma'am?"

       The woman looked up. The maid now could see the clear violet-grey eyes that resembled so much like someone she knew. 

      "Tell your mistress it's Sonomi Daidouji paying a social visit,"

- - - - - 

     "Mother!!" 

     A smile curved on Sonomi's red-tinted lips, when she saw a familiar figure running approached her. "Tomoyo! Dear! How are you doing?"

     "Why didn't you visit me before?!" said Tomoyo eagerly as she embraced her mother. "I miss you so much! How are you doing? How are Sakura and the others?"

    "I'm just fine. So do Sakura and the others. Now, how about you, Dear?"

    "I… am fine, Mother," she curved her lips up. "Just fine. Never been better,"

     Sonomi thought she spotted something, but decided to ignore it. "How is your husband?"

     "He's fine. T, take a seat first, Mother," Tomoyo dragged her mother to a big room where four seats or so were placed neatly with some coffee table in front of them. 

     "Thank you. I hit my back more than twice when the horse carriage went through the sloppy street. It was a long journey to get to this place! I wonder why Eriol chose to stay in such an isolated mansion!"

     Tomoyo just raised her shoulders in reply. 

     "He's a busy man, right? Can you wonder how hard it is, to go work at town and go home back again through THAT street?! And why the government always forget about peoples' convenience?!" she paused when a young, red haired maid came and arranged the cups, teapots and the other additions, on the coffee table.

    "Thank you, Katherine," said Tomoyo with her usual smile.

    The maid bowed, and without saying a word, leaved to the kitchen.

    "Does she work here part-time?" asked Sonomi.    

    "Yes. She is my neighbor actually. Her mother came to me and asked me if her daughter could work in here,"

    "Neighbor? There were no other house in this area , Tomoyo! Except if you called peoples who live 2 miles away from you, are neighbors?" 

    Tomoyo giggled. "That girl is living not too far from here. And Mother! What makes you so grumpy today?" she asked. Though inside, she shuddered by her own words. Sonomi had keen eyes for spotting troubles.                                               

    "The backache I guess," she growled. "Anyway, where is Eriol? Though he's bad in choosing a place to reside, I have to give my compliments for this house's interior," Sonomi  commented as she observed the surrounding.

     The Hiiragizawa Mansion, which was located in the middle of the wood (Sonomi always gave her 'tsk, tsk' for that), was definitely larger than any other house in that area. ( There were rarely houses, but his mansion was surely big enough to hold any great theatrical event). 

     After stepping inside the mansion, every eyes would notice the beautiful beige wall with the Roman relief carved on it. The beautiful white alabaster floor were covered with indigo carpet in some places. Windows were high and placed in every 5 meters. Greek sculptures or flower vases were standing in every place, where the decorator thought were needed.

     Tomoyo smiled bitterly. "Yes. Everything was so beautiful. Too bad my all-saint husband didn't really like too many lightning,"

    "This place is bright enough,"

    "Thank goodness that clouds aren't blocking the sunrays. Really, Mother. That Hiiragizawa always complained if I open the curtain. That's why I really love the time when he leaves for work," she referred to the now-opened curtains all over the windows.  

    Tomoyo knew her mother was trying to dig any other information about her marriage life. It was not that Tomoyo didn't like Eriol's companion. _At least he doesn't turn into a berserk man after the marriage_, she thought. _Well_, _he's already being a berserk since the very first._

 "Tell me, Tomoyo. Does that guy ever hurt you? If that so, then I'll make sure myself that he will feel a suffering,"

     For a second, she really approved her mother's idea. But she had never liked a bloody battle, so she put the thought aside and sighed. "It is alright, Mother. You're right. My marriage is not as bad as I thought. Hiiragizawa doesn't stay home often. And I really appreciated him when he said we would be sleeping in different rooms,"

     Just like she Tomoyo had thought, that topic was more interesting than the fact that she had called his husband's last name twice. Sonomi snapped. "You don't sleep in the same room?!" 

     "No. And don't call your army first, Mother. I don't want him to change his mind about this. It really is… better this way."

     Sonomi wasn't quite sure about what she was going to say.

     "Really, Mother. He doesn't really care where I go, what I do –the curtains thing is an exception – , and I even sure he wouldn't mind if I get close to other man. He's giving me an…independency. And that is just what I need,"

     "But he… ignores you,"

     "Believe me, Mother. I'm thankful that he does,"

     "Well," Sonomi said in defeat tone. "If you say so,"             

     They talked about things out of Eriol Hiiragizawa topic after that. The grandfather clock had to let out its loud sound for five times, until Sonomi decided to go home. (She still muttered about the pebbled streets for the 7th time before biding Tomoyo good bye)

      Tomoyo was closing the front door when she realized her young maid's presence. "Mrs. Hiiragizawa? Can I go home now?" asked the young maid.

      Tomoyo forced a smiled. "Thank you for today, Katherine. See you tomorrow," she said as she waved her hands. And as the door closed, she couldn't decide whether she was smiling or not. She felt her mind was, but not her lips and certainly not her heart.

      Looking at the door sadly, Tomoyo then walked to a long table with lots of drawers. She opened one and took out a matchbox. The sun had begun to hide itself, the same faint darkness that she met during that time faced her again. She quicken her job to turn on the oil lamps. 

     But since Hiiragizawa Eriol didn't want too many lamps in his mansion, the weak glow of the lamps couldn't really lighten the surrounding.

    Couldn't even lighten the purple eyed girl's heart.

- - - - -

      The front door swung open. Tomoyo diverted her gaze from the book she was reading. "Is that you?" she asked with her soprano voice.

      "Don't be silly, who else do you think?" the deep voice came in reply.

      "Well, you know what? After I re-think it, I think even burglar will be a better version of who will enter that door. At least, they don't comment _a word_,"

      "So, you spend your evening just to think about that? Why don't you marry a burglar then?"

     "That is actually a better idea," she snapped. Exhaling a quick breath furiously, she then continued, "I have prepared your dinner at the dining room,"

     "I'm not hungry,"

     She sighed. "Will you please stop wasting food?! Do you know how many peoples out there cry for a single bite of bread?!"

     Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Well, it wasn't me who cooked and wasted the food."

     Tomoyo felt her cheeks burning. _Well, at least he was right_, she thought in a try to cheer herself. _Why would I waste food for a guy like him?! _

    Eriol was taking off his coat when Tomoyo left the foyer. And he was sitting on the chair –reading his work's papers –when his lawfully wife came again a few minutes later. Tomoyo crossed the foyer, passed him, and went to the front door and was about to open it, when she realized it was locked. She turned to Eriol. "Where is the key?"

     He didn't reply.

    "I'm serious. Where is the key?"

    "Are you going to give those foods to the maids' family again?" he asked back.

    She creased her eyebrow and looked at the basket where she put the food. How could Eriol had 6th sense, she didn't really know. "Yes. I heard Katherine's older sister is sick, and she definitely needs this food more than this arrogant man I know," Tomoyo said truthfully. 

   "I've paid that girl. She can buy her own food,"

    "Yes, but she still has her old parents. Poor Mr. and Mrs. Dickens. You know, Hiiragizawa? I think you should raise her salary," Tomoyo suggested. She had given Katherine Dickens some more money beside her normal wages, but Tomoyo still had the feeling that it wasn't enough. She heard that The Dickens family still had to pay the debt to the land's owner. 

    "You know, Daidouji?" Eriol suddenly stood up and walked to his wife. Though they had been a lawfully husband and wife, both of them seemed not to like the idea that much. Eriol kept calling Tomoyo with her family's name, and the same thing went with Tomoyo to Eriol.

    Tomoyo took some steps back while Eriol walked faster to her.            

    "I don't like…," he began. "People who always pretends to be nice like you."

    She felt anger slowly crept to the surface. "Pretends?"

    "Yes. People like you always get something on their back."

   Tomoyo glared at him. "Watch what you are saying, Hiiragizawa! All I want to do is just helping that family, and I want nothing in return,"

   "Is that what you call with 'kindness'?" he glared back at her. And without waiting an answer, he continued, "Liar,"

    For the first time, Tomoyo felt afraid to the man in front of her. The glint in his eyes… was _evil_. 

    And somehow it had brought satisfy to Eriol. "Oh, is that fear I see in your eyes? The great Daidouji Tomoyo?" 

    She knew it wasn't the right time to gulp, but she did anyway. Tomoyo slowly nodded up to meet the pair of those sapphire eyes. She noticed that he had took off his glasses, and was it only her feeling, or Eriol's body was really getting closer to her?

    Later, she realized that he was _really_ getting closer to her. The dark haired guy pushed Tomoyo's body to the wall, not giving her any chance to escape.

    The basket of food fell to the floor as his cold fingers touched her cheeks, trailed down to her lips, down to her throat.

    Her mind and body felt numb.  __

"D, don't…," she weakly said as Eriol's finger pressed her even paler skin, went to the shoulders. Eriol stepped closer –if that was possible, since their body were pressing on each other already. His freezing fingers sent shivers through her spine, and so did his warm breath. 

    The Hiiragizawa man cupped the helpless girl's chin, and brought his lips to hers. She shut her eyes tightly. He stopped when their lips were only an inch before meeting, He murmured, "Just the same," and pulled himself back.

     Tomoyo's heart was beating fast, but she still managed to say, "What?"

    He stared at her for some moments before replying. "Just the same. You. And the other women. Always like that," he said as his dark eyes set on Tomoyo. He snorted. "I have never wondered why your passed fiancée could stand being with you. Only stupid man like him who wouldn't have a disgust feeling when seeing you,"                                     

    Her palm quickly slapped Eriol's face. She didn't know why she hadn't done it before though. 

    "You can mock me, but not Soujiro!! You have no right to do that, you bastard!!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran away to her room.

- - - - - -

     She didn't know since when she turned into a liar. She didn't remember when the last time she lied to her mother. 

      _Happy? Me? In here? How come?!!_ her mind screamed. Tomoyo actually had no idea why she suddenly busted  her temper. She usually always had control on herself.

     _Because he mocked me… and Soujiro. And no one could do that Soujiro! No one ever deserve to mock Soujiro!!_

      :: Flashback::

      You're more than you think you are, Tomoyo.

      You're strong.

      I love you

      I love you

     _I love you_

    :: End of Flashback:: 

    She cried louder. Crumpled the bed sheet's tighter. Gritting her teeth harder.

     "Damn you, Soujiro! Why did you leave me?! Why?!!"

     Her heart missing so much more. 

      TBC

A/n : Phew. Was it boring? I hope not. I hope you still enjoy the story. And I just want to say thanks for all people who have read and/or review my story. Sorry that I haven't said that before. But your review is the biggest encouragement for me, so… review… will ya? Thanks.

Live and love your life,

Pinboo  


	6. The Start of a Growing Feeling

A/n : I include the chapter 5 re-play here. Just in case you've forgotten the story… lol…__

_     "You know, Daidouji? I don't like…," he began. "People who always pretends to be nice like you."_

_     "I have never wondered why your passed fiancée could stand being with you. Only stupid man like him who wouldn't have a disgust feeling when seeing you,"  _

_     "You can mock me, but not Soujiro!! You have no right to do that, you bastard!!_

_     "Damn you, Soujiro! Why did you leave me?! Why?!!"_

A/n : Now the re-play looks weird. Gah. But I'll still keep it there though. Anyways, here it is…

**—}Chameleon{–**

Chapter 6 : The Start of a Growing Feeling

     The next day, she found him sitting on the table for breakfast. It was a rare sight –since Eriol always went off to work even before Tomoyo woke up. 

     "What are you doing?" was her first morning greeting.

      His eyes were still focused on the newspaper he was reading. "What do you think I am doing? Washing dishes?"

      Tomoyo didn't reply, only took a seat on a chair opposite him. She was drinking her milk when Eriol spoke again.

     "There's a ball tonight," he began.

    She put the glass, took the bread and applied jam to it. "… so?"

     He stared at her as if said that the answer was obvious. "So, I want you to get ready at around 7 this evening."

     She raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me to go the ball?" she replied –quite in her own amazement.

     "Not asking. I'm ordering you to go to the ball."

     She paused for a moment.   "Well, then… I'm not going. You don't have any right to order me to do anything,"

     "Oh, but I have. I'm your lawfully husband,"

     "I've never considered you as one," she said in low tone.

     He folded his newspaper. "You're going, Miss Daidouji. And that's final,"                                                              

     She chuckled. "No,"

    The newspaper still covered his eyes, but Tomoyo had a strong feeling that he was somehow looking at her. Eriol turned on the page and then said, "Your mother and your best friend Sakura, are going to be there,"

     It was the most tempting reason. Now that he mentioned that, she was wondering why she hadn't met them before. All of this new mess with Hiiragizawa succeed to catch her attention more than she had thought before.

      "So?"

      Tomoyo sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go."

- - - - 

    "Tomoyo!!" shouted Sakura as she approached her bestfriend –forgetting all those lady's manners lesson. "What a surprise! I thought you wouldn't come to this ball!" Sakura then tilted her head to see the tall guy beside Tomoyo. "Oh, why, Good Evening, Eriol!" her smile then faded.  "Or… is it Mr. Hiiragizawa?" she added carefully.

    "Eriol is fine, Mrs. Li," answered him –much to his wife's surprise. 

    She once had thought that Eriol Hiiragizawa was a nice and polite guy –towards other people. And definitely not to her. Now, as more proofs came, Tomoyo became more sure about that.

     "Can I borrow your wife for a while? We haven't talked for ages and… oh. Well, it is up to you to decide," Sakura lowered her voice, but the glint of hope in her emerald eyes hadn't vanished.

     "Of course. What a kind lady you are. If she stays with me, I'm sure she'll just be a disturber,"

     Tomoyo shot a glare at him. Sakura –who didn't hear Eriol's last words –just dragged Tomoyo away after giving him her genuine smile. 

   "Hi, Dear," 

    Sakura jilted as she felt a warm hand encircled around her waist. Turning around slowly, she met the amber eyes of her beloved husband. "Why hello too! What is it? Have you finished the business talk with Mr. Thompson?"

     Syaoran tried to loosen his bow tie. Tomoyo noticed, that he had wore it the wrong way. No wonder why her bestfriend's husband looked rather uncomfortable with his own self.

     "Well. It's just the never ending conversations. Mr. Thompson's company won't continue the project without Mr.Kanata Daidouji. And now that you know that Mr. Daidouji is…," Syaoran paused when he realized who was with his wife. 

      "That my uncle is gone?" continued Tomoyo.

      Syaoran Li –never being the good verbal communicator he was – just mumbled some 'er' and 'hum' words. 

      "It is alright," added the still sole Daidouji heiress. "I'm sure my uncle would be happy if he found out that Mr. Thompson is… 'missing' him. Uncle Kanata once talked about his obsession to make Thompson Dough finally admitted Uncle Kanata's ability," she laughed.               

       But the two Li family member –the female one especially- knew what the other woman was trying to hide. The husband and wife had together known Hiiragizawa Tomoyo for their entire life to understand the woman's tendency to not making other people worried.

    Sakura was the first to break the sudden silence between them. "I need to talk with Tomoyo now, and don't you disturb us!" she ordered to her husband. As always, Syaoran Li would rather jump to the river than disobeying his wife's order. Not that he minded the two girls alone. He always liked it when Tomoyo was accompanying Sakura. 

     Syaoran was about to go to the other side of the huge ball room, when Sakura suddenly called him. 

     "You still owe me a dance," she said with a wink –which returned with a soft smile from the chestnut haired man.

     "Syaoran is a good husband," commented Tomoyo as the guy walked away.

     "He is, indeed," Sakura couldn't hide her pride. 

     "I envy you. Your marriage life must be a happy one,"

     "Akh! You have a wonderful husband too, Tomoyo! Now tell me! How was the night when …umm… you know…,"

    "We have never touched each other,"

    "Why? Eriol isn't an…,"

    "No. And both Hiiragizawa and I are grateful that the thought of that never crossed our mind," Tomoyo replied quickly.

    "N,never?"

     "Never," the raven haired girl answered almost positively –trying so hard to forget the incident that happened the night before.

    "…B,but he's nice to you right? I mean… he's never done anything harsh to you right? I heard that Mrs. Pine-Avone isn't treated well by her husband."    

    "Men. They thought women worth nothing,"

     "But Syaoran isn't like Mr. Pine-Avone. He's very nice and he treated me well. And he loved me. So do father and brother Touya, Eriol, Mr. Terada, and… so many other men. I don't think all men are bad, Tomoyo,"

    _Of course_, the violet eyed girl thought. _Soujiro isn't a bad man too_.

    "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to say that. It's just the effect of living under the same roof with a heartless guy. That Hiiragizawa is a stressful problem for me,"

     "Does he do things like Mr.Pine-Avone does?"

     "If Mr. Pine-Avone always mock his wife, then yes. But Hiiragizawa –fortunately- never do any harsh physical contacts toward me,"                                                                                   

    "Well… the last part is good to hear,"                        

    "It is. And he just never considered my presence,"

    The girl with honey colored hair spotted a disappointment in Tomoyo's voice. "You want him to realize your presence?"

    "No! No, Sakura! I,It's actually better this way. I don't want to have anything to deal with that guy!"

     "Then what is it that should be stressed out?" asked Sakura so innocently.

     That question hung on the raven haired girl's mind.

    "I…don't know. It's just that…,"

       The auburn haired one cut her friend's saying. "Isn't that your husband?" Sakura asked –as her index finger silently pointed at a figure.

     Tomoyo turned her head to see the direction Sakura was pointing at. The crowd of people who swirled around the center dance floor blocked her sight. "I don't know. I can't see him. I…,"

     "Hmm, he's dancing with Lady LeBlanc. You know, the French lady who comes here to visit her uncle,"            

     The last part didn't really catch her attention. But the first one did. "He's what?!" Tomoyo snapped.

     "D,dancing. Why would you have to be that surprised?"

       "Er…n, nothing. I,it's just that… dancing and Hiiragizawa Eriol aren't really compatible things,"

       "But he does," said Sakura –who was standing that time, to get the better view. 

       "It's not my business," and she was glad she could make her voice sounded natural.

       "Hhh, I wonder what Lady Blanc will do once she finds out that her target isn't a 'public-owning'. She must be really disappointed,"

      "Well, tell Lady Blanc that I'm willing to switch place with her. If she think that marrying Hiiragizawa is a luck, then she should try it by herself,"  

      "Tomoyo!"

      "And you'd better worried more about your husband. He looks like a love-sick boy you know," Tomoyo interrupted Sakura's words –but not forgetting to add a mischievous smile. "Oh, I forget. Syaoran is always being the love-sick boy. Now go! He still owes you a dance, right?" she said as pushing Sakura to the dance floor. Sakura gave Tomoyo a concern look but Tomoyo smiled so eagerly that the Cherry Blossom finally smiled back and walked to meet the Li guy.

      Tomoyo kept the smile on her face while her most favorite pairing swirled together on the dance floor. And it wasn't only her who had the eyes on Sakura and Syaoran.

     "Why don't you just socialize more, dear daughter?" asked Sonomi as she stood next to Tomoyo.

     "I am doing that, Mother," replied Tomoyo.

     "So now standing out of the crowd is also called 'socializing' ? You're a Daidouji. You are the one who must be in the middle of the attention, not outside it. Why don't you go dancing or something?"

     "Well, I'm not in the mood to dance right now. And besides, there's nobody asking me for a dance," she said that and couldn't help but feeling a bit upset. Men always queued to ask her to dance before.  

     "They're afraid of your husband. Eriol has great influence in their business," Sonomi whispered. "Akh. Now that we are talking about Eriol, I remember!" she clasped her hands and ordered Tomoyo to wait there while Sonomi disappeared into the crowd.                                                   

     Tomoyo's eyes widened. Her stomach started to growl. Not because of hunger –more to some kind of… intuition. Like something bad was going to happen. Something bad and… pretty easy to guess. 

     "He'll be the perfect dance pair for you!" spoke Sonomi when she was back with Eriol behind her.

     "I don't want to dance with him," 

     "He's your husband," Sonomi reasoned.

     "Yes, but can't you see, Mother? Even he himself doesn't want to dance with…," she paused when Eriol gently took her hand and kissed the back side of it. "…me," she finished. Her face flushed.

     "Actually, I do want this dance," Eriol said as pulling himself back.                                                                    

     Tomoyo was still gaping in shock, while her mother gave the Daidouji proud smile and walked away.

      "Shall we?" said the blue eyed gentleman –offering the violet eyed lady his hand.

- - - - 

      Tomoyo exhaled a deep breath as they stopped at the dance floor. The playing song was nearing the end.     

      "I'm doing this because my mother's order. So don't you ever think that I have interest in you!"

    "No. That thought never across my mind. And actually I do this so that Mrs. Daidouji wouldn't have to be embarrassed that nobody wants to ask her daughter to dance," he said with the same cold  tone. She ignored it.

     The orchestra started to play another song, and Eriol clasped his hand and Tomoyo's right hand together, while her left hand was put on his shoulder. Eriol could feel the tense the woman was giving when he put his other hand on her waist.

     "What is the matter? Is this the first time you dance or what?" he asked, as dragging her body closer to him. The slender figure on his arms gulped even more. He knew he was making her panic and he rather enjoyed it.

     But Tomoyo kept the distance between them so it wouldn't be too close. "I'm j,just making sure that nothing b,bad will happens,"

      He smirked. "Like what? What do you think I can do?"

     She narrowed here eyes. "I only know that you are more than just able to bite me,"

     "Or to kiss you," he whispered.

     She stiffened.

     "That will only happens in your dream," he added.

      Tomoyo gritted her teeth. He had mocked her! "Well, for your information, I have never wanted and wished that I would never even dreaming about that! You're making me sick!"

     "Oh, really?"                                                                                                                           

     "Y,yes! I'd rather kiss a frog than you!"

      He smirked but didn't say another words. 

     As the song kept playing, Tomoyo started to relax herself. She then looked up and met the gaze of his dark blue eyes. His musky perfume sent  mysterious but –in the same time– warm sensation. His dark hair was arranged un-neatly. Not a matter. He looked even more handsome that way.

    If only the violet eyed lady had the courage to speak what she was really thinking at that time, she would say that Eriol Hiiragizawa was an enchanting… 

    "Could you please move your shoes from mine? You're stepping onto my feet," he said, making her blushed immediately.

    She cursed herself for even having thought that he was charming.

      And some minutes after that, the music was still flowing there. The dance. The colors from her and the other ladies' gown when they swirled following the music. The sound of nobles' laughter out of the dance floor. The expensive wine's scent. Eriol's scent… 

     Every things at that time were driving her crazy. But the song had not ended yet, and she still had to keep her mind focused.

     "Hiiragizawa?" she called. She decided maybe talking was an effective way to keep her mind in order. "Can I know what…er…do you mean with your words yesterday? W,when you said… 'women are all the same' ?"

     He didn't reply.

     She bowed her head. _Damn. Why I chose to ask that?!_ "I,I'm sorry. If that's too personal…,"

      "After this song ends, we're going home. I'm tired,"

      "What?! But we even haven't spent 30 minutes here!"

     "We've spent 30 minutes and 7 minutes here," he replied as his eyes looked at the gold grandfather clock standing near a table.

     "But that's still too fast! You are the one who ordered me to go to this party!"

     "I had to make some business appointment, and now that they are all done, I want to go home. And that's an order you have to obey,"

     "But!"

     "No buts. Just tell Sakura and your mother that you're not feeling well. They'll understand,"

     The later, the song ended. After biding goodbye to Sonomi, Sakura, and the other peoples, they went straight home.

      She felt her mood dropping, knowing that she was getting inside her cage again.

- - - - - 

     Tomoyo closed the door behind her room and quickly went to her wardrobe to change clothes. She took off her crème gown along with the crinolines and the tight corsets. A relief sigh was heard as she let go of those things. Tomoyo slipped herself in her pink satin nightgown and later took off all of those hairpins that held her hair in a bun.

     After brushing her hair, she walked to her bed and turned off the only oil lamp in her room. 

     She cuddled inside her blanket and closed her eyes. But the Sleep hadn't come to her. With a sigh, she turned her sleeping position, but still didn't change the things. 

    _Must be the remaining enthusiasm of meeting Mother and Sakura_, she thought. And then again, regretting why she had to leave the party so soon. She regretted to have to live in such a lonely house like this. She regretted…

     Everything. 

     Everything ever since she married Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

     _No,no_, she shook her head in the darkness. _I can't regret things. But living with Hiiragizawa…_

     She felt a split in her heart.

     And then her mind started to be filled with a certain sapphire eyed guy. Her cheeks flushed, but she didn't know why. Or she didn't really _want_ to know why.

_    I hate you Hiiragizawa. I really do._

     But she couldn't help hiding the smile that crept into her mouth when she thought of him.

TBC…

   A/n : Ow… Tomoyo is so OOC here. After writing some chapters, I think Tomoyo's character is sometimes more difficult to write than Eriol's character. Dunno why. And still the same request : REVIEW…. pleaseeeeee?  

   Thank you!


	7. The Masked Marriage Life

**--} Chameleon {--**

Chapter 7  : The Masked Marriage Life

    "I'm really glad that you come here Sakura!" said Tomoyo as she poured hot tea into a cup and offered it to her brown haired best friend.

    Sakura took the cup gratefully and continued, "We haven't talked for ages and yesterday you just disappeared from the party! I was so worried, Tomoyo!"

    The raven haired girl smiled honestly. "Well, I actually didn't want to go that soon yesterday, but Hiiragizawa insisted us to go home,"

    "I wonder, why are you still calling him 'Hiiragizawa' ? Uhh, your relationship with him doesn't go very well, eh?"

    Tomoyo was silenced with the question for a moment. "Well, yes. It's…," she waved her hand as if trying to get the answer from the air. "…It's horrible," 

    "Horrible? Really?"

    "W,well… not really. I, I mean… it's horrible, yes. B,but w,well… I don't know, Sakura. It's more complicated than I thought before,"

    Sakura never liked seeing her friend this way. She put her hand on Tomoyo's shoulders and encouraged her to continue whatever she was going to say.  

    Tomoyo stared at Sakura, before forming a small smile and spoke again, "…At first, I didn't like him. I really disliked him. But then…," she sighed. "I don't know… Things…just change… He's still annoying, still cold, but…huh, I can't explain it, Sakura. Somehow I'm…too afraid,"

    "Of what?"

    The violet eyed beauty couldn't answer.

    "Of… falling in love with Eriol?" Sakura asked.

    "No! I mean… yes… but…, I, I'm confused. I mean… well… maybe… he just attracts me. He's so… different. So cold, but yet…  I don't know. There's something in him that makes me want to get close with him,"

    Sakura giggled. "That's called a man's charm,"

    Tomoyo just raised her shoulders. "Okay… I admit that he's really… interesting. Maybe… I have a simple crush on him…,"

     "I told you! Just watch! Soon, you'll fall in love with him!"

     Tomoyo shook her head. "No, it can't be love. It can't be like that,"

    The glint on Sakura's green eyes turned into confused one. "… Why not?"

    "It's enough a betrayal that I married someone that is not Soujiro. And I can't betray Soujiro again for letting myself falling for other man. Only Soujiro –only him who has the rights to own my heart,"  

    "Tomoyo…,"

    "I can't have other feeling to anybody else except Soujiro," she muttered to herself.

    "… Why do you have to make things look difficult, Tomoyo? It's not a betrayal when you just let yourself happy. I'm glad that you've found your life's spirit again, so why you need to feel guilty for that?!"

     "Soujiro may be dead," she was chocked by her own words. "But I still can't…,"

     "Do you love Soujiro?"

     "With all my heart. But that Hiiragizawa… just interrupts and I… I don't know what to do,"

    Sakura didn't say a word. But her presence was enough for Tomoyo. The raven haired girl knew that she could be more honest when Sakura was around. And she was grateful of that. Talking honestly was something that she hardly can do these following days.

    "But it's not like I'm falling for him!" Tomoyo suddenly added. "It's a plain crush and that's…,"

     "I don't know you'll be here, Mrs. Li," a husky voice interrupted.     

      Tomoyo abruptly turned around just to face the dark haired British man. Her cheeks  flushed and she was having problems with arranging her words. "Y,you're home! S,since when you… it's still noon…. Y,you…d,didn't hear our conversation, right?!"

    "No. I've just arrived,"

    It was so hard for her to hide her relief. 

     The sound that the grandfather clock was making, showed the time. It was one pm. Eriol interrupted between the 4th sounds of the clock to ask Sakura. "It's lunchtime, Mrs. Li. Why don't you join us for lunch?"     

      The auburn haired woman nodded without any hesitation.

+ + + +

     It was 2 hours after Tomoyo bid Sakura farewell, that the bell of the front door rang again. The raven haired girl by the chance was sitting near the door, so she decided to open it welcomed the guest by herself.

     Tomoyo unlocked the door and opened it.

     In front of her, stood a tall woman with dark hair. The woman looked only a bit older than Sonomi Daidouji –perhaps a year or two, but yet the beauty and charisma were still shown, even with some visible wrinkles on her face.

     "Good evening. How may I help you?" Tomoyo asked.

     The lady in front of her didn't reply. Instead, she darted her eyes around the house –as if wishing to spot someone. After quite some moment, the lady finally spoke. Her voice was so barely audible, that Tomoyo had to get her body closer to be able to hear her. 

     "Does Eriol Hiiragizawa live here?"

      "Yes, he does. Do you want to meet him?" said Tomoyo as stepping aside –letting some space for the lady to get inside. The lady nodded and stepped in. Tomoyo closed the door and then guided the lady to a room where she usually received guests.

      "Please sit, Ma'am. And make yourself at home. I'll call him to go downstairs," 

      "No, wait!" 

     Hearing a woman with small voice yelling wasn't a nice thing. The lady seemed to be so fragile. Tomoyo couldn't help but feeling worried that the lady may hurt herself by talking louder than her usual.

      "I…,I…,well… don't call him…," asked the lady.

      "Uh…alright," said Tomoyo. She then called for Katherine –who was standing near them – and ordered the young maid to make tea for the guest. After Katherine bowed and left to the kitchen, Tomoyo walked and seated herself in front of the lady. "I hope you don't mind with the lack of lightning. Hiiragizawa doesn't like too many of them here,"

      "It is alright. I like darkness too," replied the lady. 

      Tomoyo noted that the lady resembled a lot to Eriol. 

      "And may I ask your name, young lady?" she said to Tomoyo. 

      "I'm Tomoyo Dai… er… Hiiragizawa –I mean," she corrected. Sonomi had warned her daughter million times to claim herself as 'Mrs. Hiiragizawa'  in front of public. Out of that, Sonomi let Tomoyo to choose whatever she wanted to call herself.       

     "Ah. So, Eriol is married now," said the lady with a smile that reminded Tomoyo so much about her mother. That same proud smile.

     "Are you…his mother? Are you Mrs. Hiiragizawa?" she asked curiosly. Eriol had never said anything about his parents nor his life.

    The lady nodded her head. "But don't call me 'Mrs. Hiiragizawa'. I don't deserve that name,"

    Tomoyo blinked. 

    "I am not considered," the lady tried to explain. But that only made the violet eyed girl  even more confused.  Yet again, she held the urge to ask. It may be the private thing for the woman before her.

    "So… er… h,how will I call you, Ma'am?" Tomoyo decided to change the subject.

    "You're my daughter now. You may call me Eliza," she said with a smile.

    Smiling, the raven haired beauty repliled, "I'll call you Mrs. Eliza if that's alright,"

     "Of course. Thank you… Tomoyo,"

    "What are you doing here?" said a cold voice.

    Tomoyo didn't have to look up to find out who it was. "Hiiragizawa! I…,"

    "What are you doing here?" he repeated with more stressing in some words.

    The raven haired girl noticed whom Eriol was talking to. It was Eliza. He was referring it to his own mother.

    "Eriol… I…," Eliza was lost in words again.

    "Daidouji," he said suddenly, making Tomoyo gulped. She still didn't know why he could make her gulp that easily. "Go back to your room,"

     Something wasn't right. But could she do anything to make it right?

     "But I…,"

    "Does mud cover your ears? I told you to go back to your room," he said in ordering tone.

    Tomoyo looked at Eliza –who was bowing her head at that time.

    "Daidouji, when I said it, I mean 'now'," he spoke again.

    Reluctantly, Tomoyo leaved the room and closed the door behind her. She turned around so abruptly that almost made Katherine (and the tray of teapot and cups she was holding) fell.                                                          

     "What is it, Mrs. Hiiragizawa?" Katherine asked politely.

      Tomoyo stared at the closed door with concern look. "N,nothing, Katherine. Er… just put that tea on the table over there. Hiiragizawa is receiving a guest. And I think it's not wise to go inside. I'm afraid Hiiragizawa will…,"

      The door behind her suddenly swung open –interrupting her words. Katherine gasped and almost dropped the tea to her mistress –if Tomoyo hadn't been quicker to save the teapot and her maid. After helping Katherine, Tomoyo looked up to see what was going on.

     In front of her, she saw Eriol was walking fast out of that room. Behind him, Eliza was crying. Her skinny hands held Eriol's arms to make her son stopped walking.

    "Eriol!!! Please… Forgive me… I… I was…,"

    "Get out of here. I don't want to see your face again," he said coldly as trying to release his arm from her grip. He actually could do it easily, but Eliza's grip was stronger than he had thought.

    "No!! Eriol!!! Don't do this to me!! Eriol!!" Eliza was still sobbing hard. What Tomoyo saw was, that the poor woman only focused all her remaining strength to cry, to speak, and to not letting go of Eriol's hand. Eliza's knees were buckling already.

    "Let go of me, you useless woman," he murmured.

    "Eriol!!! Forgive me!! I didn't mean to!! I was… I was –" her words were cut as Eriol slammed his own mother to the floor.

    "Hiiragizawa! How could you!!" Tomoyo yelled furiously and ran to Eliza to help her. "Are you alright, Mrs. Eliza?"

    Eliza gave a weak, sad smile to Tomoyo before gazing up at Eriol again. "Eriol… Dear…," 

    "Don't call me that," he replied.

    "I'm so sorry…," Eliza whispered. She didn't look at her son's eyes.

    Eriol looked down at Eliza and Tomoyo with dishonoring stare before snorting and walked away. 

     Good that there was still Eliza there that Tomoyo could hold her urge to yell at Eriol. She glared at his back but later decided to just ignore him. "Are you alright?"

     Eliza pulled out a white handkerchief from her bag and wiped her tears. But even to do that, she seemed to not having anymore strength left. 

     "I think you'd better stay for a night or two here first, Mrs. Eliza. I'll talk to Hiiragizawa and he must let you stay. I will make sure of that. Don't worry,"

    Another sad smile formed on Eliza's thin lips. "You know yourself that he's stubborn. And now you know how he hates me. He won't let me stay. You heard him. He doesn't want to see my…. my face…," she started to sob. "…a,again…,"

    "But you can't go like this! No matter how stubborn he is, I'll make him…,"

    "Thank you, Tomoyo. But I can't make him hate me more… No. I can't take it. Going home is the best... I,I should have known that he wouldn't forget that. He wouldn't forgive me… ever…,"

    A thought of asking yet again crossed Tomoyo's mind, but she had a strong feeling that Eliza wouldn't have the power to tell the story. "But how will you go home? There's rarely horse-carriage here,"

     "My horse-carriage is waiting outside. Since the very first, I have known that this wouldn't be a long visit," she smiled bitterly.

     "Mrs. Eliza…,"

     "Can you help me to stand up, Dear?"

     Tomoyo nodded and did. She also slowly helped the woman to get into her horse-carriage.

      "I'd love to chat more with you, Mrs. Eliza. Perhaps we can talk in some other time?" Tomoyo said to Eliza who was already sitting on her seat inside the carriage.

       "I'd also love to do that. But now I have to go back to London so the doctors can control my health," she reasoned. Tomoyo nodded slowly. Eliza smiled again. "You're a nice girl, Tomoyo. Would you do one thing for me?"

      "Of course," she replied positively.

      "Would you… take care of Eriol, please? I can't do that, but I'm sure that you can, so… would you?"

      Tomoyo looked at Eliza's brown eyes. It hurt her. There were too many pains in Eliza's eyes.

      "I would," Tomoyo said finally. Eliza smiled even more and then bid her daughter-in-law goodbye, before ordering the horse-carriage's driver to go.

+ + + 

      True that the relationship between Tomoyo and her mother never had been the perfect one. They often had quarrels. Both women had the same independent minds, but because Sonomi won in the stubbornness side, those quarrels always ended up in Sonomi's victory.

     But that didn't mean that Tomoyo hated her mother nor that she didn't respect her.

     Eriol's acts toward her mother had really made her angry. Maybe it wasn't her problem. But as his wife, she still had the right to advise (as to call it in much smoother way) her husband.

     Tomoyo raised her pink gown to her calf so that she'd be able to walk faster to Eriol's room. Without knocking, she just opened that strangely unlocked door.

     And inside that dark room, Eriol was there. Shirtless.

     She turned her body around and blushed. "I'm sorry! I thought you… the door isn't locked… so…," 

     "I'm starting to think to hire a manner teacher for you," he replied as putting on his white shirt back. "Don't you know how to knock a door?"

     After inhaling a deep breath to calm herself down, she dared to turn around. And blushed again. Eriol may had put on his shirt on, but he hadn't buttoned it. She could see his toned chest and…

     Inhaling another deep breath, she decided to look up to meet his eyes and forget what she had seen earlier. 

    But damn it. Only by seeing him shirtless, she had lost words. All those arranged yelling, all those sarcastic words she had prepared… all gone. "I… ur… well…,"

     He sighed. "Daidouji, you see. I don't have time to watch a mute girl trying to learn how to talk,"

     Her face turned crimson again, but this one was because his mockery. 

    "So what do you want to talk about? Or do you just 'accidentally' come here to peek me undressed?"

    "No!" she shouted. "I come here to ask what's going on between you and Eliza! He's your mother right? Why did you do such harsh things to her?!"

     He started to button his shirt and replied, "That's not your business,"

     "Well, but she's my mother-in-law now! I don't want anything bad happens to her!"

     "Your mother-in-law? I don't even consider her as my mother again. So you could stop all those sickening pretends. I have no mother, Daidouji,"

     She paused. It was quick, but she could spot something different from his voice. His usual cold and emotionless tone… his voice raised at one point. "What happened between you and Mrs. Eliza that you couldn't forgive her? What did she do wrong?"

     "I've told you, that's not your problem,"

     "You are not my problem. But I can't stand seeing you just treat your mother that way!"

     "Are you deaf? I say, once again, this is not your problem,"

     "… Why don't you let other people in, Hiiragizawa? Why don't you let other people to help you? I… I don't understand you!"

     "I've never asked you to understand me. I don't need anybody's understanding,"

     "But I… I just want to help you! I've promised to Sakura's father and your mother to do that! And I'm your wife! Could you at least let me help you?"

     He stared at her for some moment. She wished that he wouldn't do that. She didn't know how long could she hold the tears, and she didn't want Eriol to see her crying. He would think that she was weak. And she didn't want that.

    But Tomoyo herself didn't know what made her heart ached so much. 

    "Daidouji… let me remind you something. This marriage… is actually never existed. You know yourself, that this is just the marriage of business. And I'm sure that more than me, you're pleased to remember that this is only a fake marriage,"

    She blinked.

_   Fake marriage? Is that what he always thinks for all of this time? _she thought_. B,but isn't this what I always want to convince myself too? Then why… why…_

_    Why my heart feels so heavy? It hurts… but why…?_

    A tear dropped from her eyes. Followed by another. Though blurry, she could see how Eriol eyed her with as if she was a shame.

    Then she really thought that she was a shame. 

    _What's wrong with me?! Why do I… I… No… what happens? Why… _

    Once she looked at those sapphire and emotionless eyes, she felt lost. Without saying a word, she ran out of his room and locked herself inside her own room.

    Questions wandered on her mind.

_     Why? Isn't that what I want to know? That we're in fake marriage? That he's not my real husband?_

_     Then why do I cry?_

_     Why do I feel pain?_

Tbc…

 A/n : Sorry if this chapter's a bit boring. But for you who wants to know how Eriol could be that cold, this is the first hint. ^-^ And, I hope I don't make Tomoyo's character too sappy. I don't know. Tell me what you think and review, kay? Thank you very much! Till then!


	8. The Hidden Plan

A/n : Half way through the fic. I still can't believe it. I personally really like this fic and enjoy writing this. And still can't do it without your help. Really. Maybe, I haven't said this before, but I'm deeply, really grateful that there are still people who want to read (and/or review) my fic. ^-^ So, THANKS A LOT!! I hope you still enjoy reading this fic. And… well, just go read on…

**} -- Chameleon - - {**

Chapter 8

    A sleep could bring back all of her sane mind. When Tomoyo woke up the next day (and remembered what had happened the day before), she just suddenly felt very embarrassed. 

_   Great. Now how will I act in front of him? _

    She almost thought (and considering) to just stay in her room for that day. But she knew it would only proved her fear of him. And where were all those behaviors her mother had told her to do? A Daidouji didn't run from problem. Problems were afraid of them. And with that Principe, she gathered the courage. After taking a bath and changing her dress, she then brushed her hair and let it loose. 

    _Maybe he has gone to work. It's 8 AM;_ she thought as looking out from the window. Where outside, the snow was falling. "Hmm… Winter is coming earlier this year…"

     Winter always remained her for something. Or in this case… someone.

     Soujiro. 

     Winter was the first time she met him. She still remembered. That day… the first day in winter –just like this time. She again was trying to escape from her mother's manner lesson, but she played too far and got lost in the wood near her old home. Soujiro Hojo –who was paying a visit to the Daidouji Mansion because his father had to sign a contract with Sonomi – 'accidentally' found and saved her.

    She still could remember the exact words he was saying.

    FLASHBACK

     He was approaching her. She recognized him as the boy that her mother's colleagues had brought with. Little Soujiro stopped and knelt in front of her.

     "Why are you crying?" asked the 9-year-old Soujiro.

     "W,what? I,I'm not crying! What do you mean?" said the little Tomoyo.

     Soujiro giggled. "Then why you have tears on your face?"

     "I,I…," she paused. "Okay, okay. I was crying," whispered her. "But I'm not weak," 

     He stopped giggling and turned serious. "I'm sure you're not. But do you need help? You seem to break your ankle,"

     Tomoyo looked at her injured ankle and then hesitantly turned to Soujiro. He was offering her his hand to help her out.

     "Come on. I'll carry you. Your house isn't too far from here,"

     "You don't need to. I'm fine. I'm strong and I can walk on my own,"

     "Well, being strong doesn't mean that you have to sacrifice your ankle for your ego right?" Soujiro said –still with a smile. Little Soujiro knew he had won a point. "Now come on. I'll carry you back home,"

     Tomoyo stared at his hand. "I'm heavy,"

      Soujiro giggled. "But I'm sure I can carry you. Don't worry,"

      After some moments thinking, she finally accepted his help. He carried her and she had no longer felt sad again.

    END OF FLASHBACK

     She shook her head. _No. My mourning time is over. I can't think of him anymore._ Tomoyo then put the brush back on her dressing table and walked out of the door to go downstairs for breakfast.

      "Good Morning, Katherine," said Tomoyo as taking a seat on her usual chair.

      "Good Morning, Mrs. Hiiragizawa," replied the young maid. She then sneezed. And then sneezed again.

      "Go and rest first, Katherine. You can use any room here to get rest,"                                                  

      "Thank you Mistress. But I guess I'll just go back to the kitchen," 

      "I have a good medicine. I put it inside the kitchen's cupboard. You can take it,"

      "T,thank you Mistress. That's very kind of you," Katherine said as bowing her head. She then leaved the dining room to the kitchen. The young maid sneezed one more time before closing the door that led to the kitchen. 

       Still concerning about her maid, Tomoyo sighed. She drank her chocolate milk and realized that she wasn't that hungry.  So she decided to go and play outside where the snow had covered the ground and made it like a broad, white pillow.

      Outside, she made a small snowball and threw it to a tree. She made another and did the same as the first one to it. She repeated her action for about 5 times until she realized that it wasn't really fun.

_    Gah. Too bad I have to spend time in this wonderful winter alone. This mansion is beautiful and big, but it doesn't mean a thing. It's still so empty here. If only Katherine wasn't sick, I would ask her to accompany me playing…_

 Tomoyo dropped herself on the cold yet soft snow. She was thankful that her gown was made from the perfect fabric to prevent coldness. And as her gloved finger delicately wrote her own name on the snow, her mind went anywhere.                     

     To think about, she was really bored have to living in this Hiiragizawa Mansion. She had only few relatives, and it was so far and hard to reach town. Her only entertainment since a month ago was only the collection of books that Eriol fortunately had. 

     She sighed as remembering Fujitaka's wish in her wedding day. Fujitaka had asked her to help Eriol. To give him chance. 

_     How can I? He's such a hard man, and it isn't him who needs help, it's actually me. I am the one who need more patience to deal with that guy. He's such an ignorant, emotionless, vain guy! How can I make him happy if I cannot make myself happy? _

Another memory came back. 

      'Take care of Eriol, please. I know you can do it.'

_     And how can I promise Mrs. Eliza such an impossible thing like that? That guy even wasn't born to feel!_

     It was only a battle on her mind, but it was enough to make her furious. She took off one of her glove and put her hand on the snow –letting its cold sensation to bring a solution to her.

     It seemed like there was nothing she could do to make Eriol Hiiragizawa smile. Or to get angry. Or even to feel.

    But then again, wasn't it nice to see him with another expression? The sapphire-eyed guy wasn't a fearful mystery anymore –she had to admit. His mystery… It was thing that made him different –interesting.                           

     After wearing her glove again, Tomoyo looked at a window on the mansion –Eriol's study room. He had let the curtains tied. So even from the outside, she still could see him writing something on his working table.

      _So he is not going to work today…_

      A mischievous smile formed on her pink lips. She made a small but full snowball and threw it as hard as she could.

      The snowball hit the window. The heat from the inside of the mansion made it slowly melted.

      _Hit the target…_

+ + + + 

     The front door swung opened and Eriol walked out. He stepped on the snow, approaching Tomoyo –who seemed to have waited quite some time at the spot she was standing at now.

      "Could you explain…" he started once he had bridged the distance between her and himself. "Could you explain what and why did you do that, Daidouji?"

      Tomoyo was stunned for a moment. She didn't think that it would be that easy to attract Eriol to at least snap at her. Well, snap was the first step to reach anger.  And to see his anger, was what she wanted to do. Weird, it was. But she was frustrated already. After coughing to clear her throat, she then replied mischievously. "What do you think?"

     "Well, 6 snowballs that hit my window, Daidouji. And that is a problem,"

     "You counted them?" She then giggled. "So 6 snowballs are enough to make you come outside. I was about to throw the 7th snowball actually," she said with all the honesty she had. 

     He raised his chin a bit and spoke again, "I thought you were at least smart enough to know that I don't like being disturbed –especially when I have works,"      

      "Leave your work. I promise I'll help you later,"

      "Help me?" he asked sarcastically. "What can a woman do?"

      Though Eriol had brought the topic she hated the most –women's discrimination –, Tomoyo still had her smile and without any lack of confidence she said, "More than you've ever thought." She then knelt down and grabbed a handful of snow. Expertly, she made a well-shaped snowball. "But let's just play snowball, shall we?"

      "I really hope you can grow, Daidouji. Your childishness…"

       Bump!

       The cold snowball hit his cheeks. He quickly wiped the remaining snow and stared with warning looks at the giggling young woman. "I was expecting that the snow's coldness would bring some sane thoughts to you. And now that I see, there's nothing to make you act like your age…" his words stopped, followed by the sound of his falling body to the snow.

      Tomoyo blinked as she saw that. It was not a usual event to see Eriol Hiiragizawa got slipped and fell down. She then giggled once again. "Oh my! Look at you now! You're pathetic, Hiiragizawa!" she said. And it had brought satisfaction toward her. She had enough all of his sarcastic words, and it was his turn to feel how it was to be embarrassed.

     She walked closer at the still sitting Eriol, and offered him her hand. "Tsk.Tsk, Hiiragizawa. You should be more careful," she said. But the only respond she got was only Eriol's eyes staring at her hand oddly, and not accepting it. Tomoyo sighed and pulled back her hand. But Eriol still didn't get up from the snow.

   "Hiiragizawa, you are cold enough for me that you needn't to freeze yourself on snow again!" she said in half-serious tone before shaking her head. Tomoyo was taking a step forth, when her shoes stepped onto her own long gown and fell down.

     The raven-haired young woman gasped as she felt rush of air passed her body when falling. Closing her eyes in fear of what she may hit, she did. 

     "Now, who needs to be more careful?" his husky murmurs was heard at the same time his warm breath tickled her.

      She ignored him and remained unmoved. _Does snow this year become less colder or what?_ She thought. For she didn't feel any pain nor cold. Instead, she just felt warmth. The warmth from –she dared to open her eyes – his body.

       Tomoyo almost jumped back when she realized her previous position. "I,I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall to you! I, I wa –,"

     "Whatever. Just shut your mouth,"    

     She paused and inhaled a deep breath, before dropping her body to the snow. The chilliness was something she needed in order to restore herself. She then hummed a song, while her eyes watched Eriol beside him. She couldn't help but to smile. "You surely like snow very much, eh?"

      Eriol –who was sitting beside Tomoyo's lying body – just raised his shoulders as if he didn't care.  

      Tomoyo laughed. "I like snow too. More than any other seasons. It… reminds me a lot to something…" she let her voice trailed. The silence was quickly broken by her sudden sneeze. "Ukh, sorry. It's getting colder. I think I'd better go inside and make some warm drinks. Do you want also? Which do you prefer, Chocolate, tea, or just milk?" Tomoyo asked as she stood up and cleaned her dress from snow. After remembering that Eriol may didn't like any of the drink options she had mentioned, she slowly added another suggestion. "Or maybe coffee?" 

     "… Chocolate," he replied.

     Tomoyo widened her eyes for a moment, before she smiled honestly. "You're so unpredictable, Hiiragizawa," 

     "What do you care? Is not a matter right?" he snapped.

     "At first, yeah. You really pissed me off, you know. I still don't really like you, but I think you're not that bad. And after all, you still help me. I can't hate you,"

     "… help you?" he asked.

     "Well not really a help," muttered Tomoyo. "But at least to realize that there was still people beside me,"

     "Huh?"

     "Yea, it's stupid. But I don't want to be alone," she said carefully as leaving him and got inside the mansion. She of course couldn't see the color of his husband's eyes turned lighter when she said her previous words.

++ Evening, still the same day + +

      It was a dark and hidden coffee house located on the outskirts of Souphtons. Smells of beers and expensive cigar were filling the thick atmosphere inside. The lightning was very insufficient, but there was nobody there who felt bothered. They rather preferred it that way. The people there were they who wore cloak or long coat to hide their identity.

     But from all the mysterious people that were in there, two people who occupied the table on the darkest spot were the most who brought suspicion on. Dressed in expensive formal coat and carrying a briefcase, they looked like normal and educated businessmen. The question was, why people like them were found on such place.

      "I'm sorry to call you up so sudden. It must be a tiring journey to get here, isn't it?" the first man said as he blew smoke from his cigar to his companion.                         

      "It was tiring, so you'd better said quickly why did you call me. So that I could make sure myself that you don't waste my time," replied the second.

     "Ah. Of course, of course. I know you're busy. So I'll just get straight to the point. I just want you to report all information you've got,"

     The second guy opened his briefcase, took several sheets of papers and gave them to the first man. "Here it is. All information you need about Soujiro Hojo's treasure,"

     "Good. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me after I chose you as my trusted man," he said as putting the documents inside his own briefcase.

    "But the problem is that girl," continued the second man.

    "Does she get into our way?"

    "No, not really. Not as long as I can prevent it actually,"

    "Hmm… Hiiragizawa Tomoyo… the sole heiress of Sonomi Daidouji. I haven't met this girl, but I heard that she was smart and could be a very good advisor of her own mother's business,"

    The second guy just raised his shoulders. "Don't really think so," he murmured.

     "She may seems harmless for now, but we can't take the risk. And we can't stay in this town any longer. I'm afraid the police have started to sense our presence here. Once the situation is possible, my men and I will sneak to the bank and take all of that Hojo's money,"

    "So what's your order for me?"

    "It'll be hard for you to get out. I think you'd better just keep watching that girl. If there's any new information, just tell me,"

     The second man nodded and sipped his Cognag.

     "If this Tomoyo knows too much," repeated the first. "Kill her. And don't disappoint me, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Tbc…

A/n : Ohohohohohoo…  I'm sure that most of you have suspected this, right? Well, it's not a surprise anymore now. Oh, and sorry,  because I'm having my final ( I mean really FINAL ) exam in a month, I can only update this fic every 2 weeks. I really need to get good scores in order to get into my dream high school. 

Kay, just that. Thank you and review!! 


	9. The Anger and Apology

**}-- Chameleon --{**

A/n : Long update. That stupid exam is the cause. Anyway, the story still takes the same time as the previous chapter. This is after Eriol went to the bar to meet his leader

Chapter 9

    It was seven in the evening, and outside the Hiiragizawa Mansion, it began to snow slowly. While inside, the mistress of the house was sitting at the couch near the door. Tomoyo was struggling with her mind –trying to find out the way to fix her favorite the music box Soujiro Hojo had given her. It happened to be broken; but she couldn't remember how and when did it happen.

     "Did I accidentally drop this box?" she asked herself as rotating it to check which part was in trouble, but after some time, she decided that she had better just let it that way. _I'll_ _bring it to the shop so they'll fix it_ _for_ _me_, she thought as putting it on the small round table near her.

      She was about to walk upstairs to her room, when the front door suddenly swung opened. She turned around to see who it was –though she may have known it even without looking. With a smile on her face, she walked to the foyer, where Eriol was.

      "Welcome home!" she greeted him. "I didn't know that you'd come home fast. I thought you'd stay over at town. But I'm glad you're home anyway,"

     Eriol put his briefcase on one of the table near him, and looked up to see Tomoyo's violet eyes giving their tenderness at him. She saw him narrowing his eyes as those blue gems-like eyes scanned her.

   "Something wrong?" she asked.

   "No," he replied shortly and diverted his eyes from her.

    She frowned in worries. "Do you need anything? Have you had dinner? I can…"

    "I only want to go to bed. Don't disturb me,"

    She was actually getting accustomed with Eriol's cold behavior, so she didn't really mind about it. But being an expert in analyzing people, Tomoyo realized that something was really disturbing his mind. He may look calm, but this certain girl knew better. Her eyes were then gazing at her husband –who seemed to have trouble with taking off his black coat.

     Tomoyo walked closer. "Here. Let me help you," she offered as she put her hand on his shoulder –in order to help him. But then he roughly got her hand away.

     "Don't touch me!" he shouted.

      She was taken aback. It was her first to see him that furious. He had no longer that calm look on his face. "I… I'm sorry…" she said in almost a whisper.

      He ignored her and just took off his coat by himself. This time he managed to do it. He was about to put his coat on the table, when he realized what was on that table.

      Tomoyo followed his eyes and immediately knew what made him paused.  "Ah, that music box doesn't work properly. I am going to bring it to the shop tomorrow. Sorry that I put it recklessly," she explained as walking to the table.

      Eriol put his coat on the other place on the table and took the music box. He stared at it –now with his usual cold eyes. Tomoyo was about to say thank you and took the box from him, when he suddenly dropped the box.

     It fell so quickly –even faster than her realization. The box hit the floor hard and some of its components spread everywhere.

     She widened her eyes and glared at Eriol –who was acting like nothing important had happened. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled and quickly knelt beside the scattered things and checked the condition. "Oh no," she cried. Putting back the music box to the floor, she then tried to gather all of the parts. Tomoyo was about to snap at Eriol, when the guy suddenly stepped on the box –making it more broken.

     "What do you mean by this?!!" Tomoyo couldn't control her temper anymore. "It's a very precious thing to me! Why did you… why did you…"

      "It's from him, right?" he cut her.

      "What?!"

      "The music box. It's from your stupid former fiancée, right?"

      She took a step back. "Hiiragizawa…" she lowered her voice's tone. "Don't you dare to mock him…"

      Eriol exhaled a tired breath. "What are you expecting from him? That guy may have been rotten in his grave by now,"

      "Why you…" anger flared in her eyes.

      "You're so pathetic, Daidouji. Still expecting… what? Love? It's ridiculous. And are you sure that he really does love you? Daidouji, there's nothing really right or wrong in this world. Nothing is certain. But for sure, thing like love doesn't exist. It's time for you to grow and learn,"

      She was chocked. "Soujiro… he loves me…"

       Eriol smirked. "Really? I know what men want, Daidouji. I'm sure if he had you, he would just throw you away after he was satisfied with you. Women… you and your silly feelings worth nothing,"

       Tomoyo gritted her teeth. Eriol laughed. He laughed a devil's laugh. "In fact, I think right now he was having a party with Satan that he could get away from you. Hhh… It must be fun for him,"

      She didn't say anything. Just with one look at his cold stare, and she knew that she couldn't stand being with him again. She had to get out. She had enough.

       The snow was falling hard that night. Katherine quickly finished her works –lit some of the fireplaces at that mansion. As soon as she finished lighting them, she walked to the living room near the foyer and found his master was sitting there. A piece of business paper was on his hand.

      "Master?" Katherine carefully called. " Mrs. Tomoyo… she hasn't come back,"

     "Just let her. That girl just likes to piss people off,"

    Katherine stared at the window. "I,it's almost nine o'clock... How about if anything bad happens to her, Master?"

     "What is bad for her? She can take care of her own self,"

     "But... Master? Don't you feel worried about her?"

     Eriol turned his eyes from the paper and just stared at the young maid.

     Tomoyo glanced up to the sky. The sky was starless, yet it was still beautiful. The snow had stopped falling, but she had a feeling that it would begin snowing again. Rubbing her palm with the other hand, she blew breath to her hand just to make them feel warmer. "Damn, I should have brought extra coat. It's too cold in here," she said, regretting her action.

    _Should I come back now?_ she thought. _No. I don't want to see that Hiiragizawa's face again. He's… more than just pissing me off. It's enough torture from him that I get…_

    The silence from her surrounding spooked her. She decided to sing to fill the silence gap.              

    It always relaxed her. Singing. Letting all of her feeling and emotion out. It was fun. And most people said that she had a wonderful voice.

    Soujiro said that too, she remembered.

    A tear rolled again. And she hated it. Sonomi had taught her everything about always being composed and calm, but Tomoyo couldn't practice it in the real world.

    She kept singing though her voice started to break and whimper.

    "I don't know you can sing well," a calm voice said making Tomoyo to stop singing. "And I don't know you can climb tree well," he continued as he looked up at Tomoyo –who was actually sitting on one of a tree's strong branch.         

      Tomoyo showed her head and looked down –where she saw the dark haired boy. She wondered why on earth could she have an attraction to him before. That guy was very cold. And rude also. Tomoyo shrugged and decided to ignore him and better watched the sky again.

     …

     But after a long silence, she decided to ask, "Why are you here?"

     "To pick you up," Eriol replied.

     She could sense her own heart beat faster. But it didn't prevent her to lose her trying-to-be-calm act. As a reply, she just snapped, "After all that you've done to me? No, Hiiragizawa. No. I tried to be patience, I tried to be nice, to understand you and not to disturb you, but I have my own limit of patience!!" Tomoyo yelled and felt breathless soon after that. Hearing none of his harsh comment after, she curiously looked down to see if she had bored him until he got home.

     To her surprise, he was nowhere to be seen. Nowhere to be seen _on the ground_.

     "I come here to pick you up, not to hear your babbles. Will you please at least be grateful?" a voice came from her back, and warm breath was felt on the back of her neck. She gasped as seeing Eriol had also climbed the tree –and then sat comfortably at the other branch near her.

    "Wha…,"

     "Or do you prefer not to go home and stay here?"

     "I… I'd prefer to stay here!" she stubbornly said. After all, it would be quite embarrassing if she just gave up easily to him.

     Eriol's sapphire eyes stared at her amethyst ones. "Fine. So from now, enjoy your new home. And don't worry. I think you wouldn't be lonely here. I'm sure snakes will be delightful to make friends with you,"

     She paused. "There are snakes here?" she said in low tone.

     "Don't know. Try to socialize and maybe you'll find out one or two. After all, this tree stands in the middle of the wood, right?"

     "Still on the outskirts of the wood," she insisted. And was pretty sure about that. When she ran away from home a couple of hours ago, she knew that she couldn't have been far.

    When she thought of it, she remembered. "Hi, Hiiragizawa? H,how could you… find me here?"

     "Instinct. You won't be able to go far especially in this kind of weather,"

      Now that he mentioned about the weather, Tomoyo realized how cold it was. It had been breezing, but it was freezing now. Her little arguments with Eriol had made her forgot about that.

     She sighed. _Maybe, I'd better come home. I don't like staying in this place, and Hiiragizawa… well at least he isn't as temperamental as before.  Maybe it was just the result of a bad day._

    "I'll go home," she found herself speaking. "But that doesn't mean that I've forgiven you,"

    He raised an eyebrow.

    She got annoyed again. "Hiiragizawa, don't act as if you don't have any mistakes!"

    "So now what? You want me to apologize?"

   "Of course! But it still won't mean anything if you don't change your behavior!"

   "You're such an annoying woman,"

   Tomoyo inhaled a deep breath. It was already a defeat for her. She should have known that there was no use in arguing with Eriol.

   "Daidouji,"

   "Alright. Alright. I'll go home and not talk too much again. That's what you want, right? I… I'm tired. I only want to…,"

   "Daidouji,"

   Tomoyo sighed. "What now, Hiiragizawa?"

   "I'm sorry,"

    She just misheard, didn't she?  

    Before she could really convincing herself of what she had just heard, Eriol had jumped from the tree to the ground.

   She blinked. _Has he never felt afraid that he may break his bones?!_

   "Come on, Daidouji. I still have some documents to sign back at home,"

   Tomoyo remained silent and looked down carefully.

    Eriol smirked. "It's only a guess, but I assume you can only climb up, right?"

    _Damn. From where could he know that?_ Thought Tomoyo.

    Eriol exhaled a quick breath. "You're really wasting my time, Daidouji. Just jump and it all will be finished,"

   She eyed him with horrified looks. "Jump? Maybe it's a simple matter for you, but I'm still wearing this stupid gown and I may not be as athletic as you are!"

    "Glad that you realize that,"

   Tomoyo rolled her eyes. But then again, she had no other choice. "If I jump… I mean… If I fall, will you catch me?"

    He raised his shoulders. "Depends on my mood at that time. You've annoyed me quite some time, so I don't really know if I want to help you or not,"

    Tomoyo needed a really hard try to calm herself down. "Fine, fine. I'll climb down by myself. I don't need your help, though. I can do it myself," she said as raising her gown to her calf's level, so that she could climb down easier. Turning around, she then carefully placed her shoes to the lower branch. Then another. And another.

    _Phew_, she thought. _It's not as hard as I thought_. Tomoyo was only 2 meter and half from the ground. She did a great job actually. But when she was about to reach the last two branches –her hand was slipped and failed to reach anything to support her.

   Too shock to scream, Tomoyo could only felt the each seconds of falling itself. She shut her eyes tightly –hoping that it would lessen the damage of falling

…

   She opened her eyes. She was on the ground of snow. But she didn't feel hurt –at least not that much. Remembering something, she grew afraid. _Uh,oh. Could it be… that? _A bad feeling struck her. And besides… that Hiiragizawa guy… was nowhere to be seen –again.

  "How many times do you need to realize that you're in the perfect position to break my rib's bones?"

    With cheeks turning red, Tomoyo quickly moved aside and let Hiiragizawa had some fresh air. She felt bad. It was the second time she fell into him at one day.  "Uh… thank you. I guess you're in the mood to catch me," she said –trying to melt the uneasiness.

    "I didn't catch you, Miss. You just fell _right_ to me," he said as holding his chest. Tomoyo couldn't see his expression (and to think never she saw him showing any expression), but she was sure that it must be hurt. Not saying any more words, Eriol walked to another tree in the range of 10 meters or so –where his horse was tied. After checking the saddle and untied his horse, he turned back to her. "Get on,"

    Tomoyo nodded and approached him. "Sorry. I should have brought my own horse. But I was so dazed that I couldn't think well,"

    "Since when you can think well? It'll be an amazing thing if you can start to use…" his voice trailed.

    Tomoyo stopped massaging her hurt arm and looked at his sudden silent self. "Hiiragizawa? What is it?"

    But Eriol ignored her. His eyes locked at one point. At the dark trees that laid 20 meters in front of him. "Daidouji…,"

    "Hiiragizawa? Don't scare me. What is it? What are you looking at?" she asked as turning around.

     "Lie down to the ground,"

    "What?!"

      "I said lie down!!" he yelled.

     "Hiira…,"

     DHAR!!

     Her words were cut by the sound of something. In a split of second, she grew afraid. She knew that sound. Remembered that sound…

     The bullet…

     She was stunned.

     Couldn't move.

     Would it be the end?

Tbc…

A/n : Aaaaaaargh!!! MY DAMNIT SHIT STUPID FINAL EXAMINATION IS FINALLY OVER!!! !! I'm so happy! I don't have to sacrifice my weekend for studying again! And I don't need to do any examinations again until I become a high school student!! … Oh, that is… if I pass… change mood Ow… shit. Wish me luck. I really really need a good score to get into the highschool that I've been dreaming on…


	10. The Karma

A/n: I'm in a holiday and I suppose to write more and faster, but that cool Euro 2004 football match has really dragged my attention. -

Recap Chap. 9 well, it was Tomoyo who was angry with Eriol and got into the woods. Then she heard the bullet's shot. Not a very good recap I guess, but anyway, enjoy…

**--} Chameleon {--**

Chapter 10: The Karma

       It happened very quickly. Just right when her ears caught the fatal sound of the shot, Tomoyo felt some weight pushing her –making her fall to the snowy ground below. Her head didn't hit the ground that hard, but her shock made her collapsed anyway.

       And then she dreamed. It was Soujiro she saw in her dream.

       Her hand reached up to touch him, but it only touched the air of nothingness.

       She knew he would never come back. And the fact ached her still.

       Soujiro's figure had disappeared. But she still could hear his voice.

       "All I want you to feel is to be happy…"

      Tomoyo flipped her eyes opened and soon her amethyst eyes met the night's darkness. She groaned. Her back was laid on the hard and rough-textured tree and she didn't feel comfortable at all. Slowing down her rapid breathing, she tried to study her surrounding, but the tears she was silently shedding, were blurring her vision. Quickly, she wiped them and got her focus again. 

      If it hadn't been for the lantern's light beside her, she wouldn't have been able to see anything.                            

      The first she spotted was the trees around her, and then Eriol –who was 5 meters away, checking his horse's condition. That created another question in her still-confused mind. How the hell could she end up there with Eriol?                           

     A flick of memory touched her mind. Immediately standing up, she then spoke at the other person. "Hiiragizawa! T,the bullet! What happened?! How could…"

     "It missed the target," He replied. His back was still facing her.

     "What?"

     He sighed. "Daidouji…. I really don't like repeating a sentence more than once,"

     "Just to make sure. You said… it missed?"

     Eriol nodded.

     "But… how about the shooter?!"

     "I don't know. He only shot once,"

     "Could it be that…it was the same person who shot me… back then in the graveyards?!"

     "It's possible," he said, without giving any sign that he cared a bit.  

     Tomoyo stared at her husband in disbelief. "It's a serious thing, you know. I have this maniac going after my head!"        

     "So you notice. It's _your_ head, not mine,"                    

     "I can die… and you don't care about that?!" Her voice quivered. Everything had been stressing her out so much, until she reached the point where she almost couldn't handle.

     "Is that supposed to be my concern?"                                       

     She exhaled a deep breath, and with the remaining patient (if not sanity) that was left, she calmed herself down. Doing some other thing but to argue with the ice-hearted guy seemed to be a better option. "We should just… get out of here," she murmured as approaching him.

     "You don't have to say such an obvious thing," he said as tightening his horse's saddle. "Get on the horse. You have wasted too much of my time,"

     He had pissed her so much. She looked up at him. Her violet eyes challenged him. "Then why didn't you just leave me? I'm just an annoying disturbance for you, am I not?"

     Tomoyo herself was quite surprised to hear herself saying that. It wasn't one of the questions that she had planned to ask. It just blurted out from her mouth. But she still waited for his answer then.                

     He slowly turned around to her and said, "I have promised your mother about your safety. And please, Daidouji. It isn't that I like the idea itself."

     "And why did you agree to marry me?" She hadn't really asked the question to him before. Tomoyo concluded it by herself, that he was marrying her for business only. But then… she hoped… just a little bit… that he would reply with a different answer.

     "Business matters only," he replied flatly.

     She took it quite well. It wasn't anything new that she felt a slight (very slight –she insisted) of pain in her heart because of his words. Though the little voice inside of her had once asked her: How could she was still feeling the hurt, even that she claimed she had used to it?

     "The snowfalls won't stop though you stay there all night, Daidouji," he said.                                                                  

     Tomoyo nodded tiredly. She took a grip on the horse's saddle and trying to get her body up with the saddle's support. Lifting herself on to the horse wasn't a problem. Her mother and friends had been complaining on how thin she was.

     Took it soon after she seated herself on the horse, that Eriol climbed up the horse for himself. Both of them were on it then, with Eriol behind Tomoyo. The dark haired guy handed his wife the lantern and told her to lighten the way. She took it, and his other hand reached for the horse's halter –passing her waist. His touch made her shivered and she cursed herself for that.

     Because it wasn't a rational thing to feel uneasy just because Eriol Hiiragizawa's slight touch.

     And she was starting to believe that an irrational person was what Eriol trying to turn her into.

     She shook her head. Thinking of him would only make the insanity process inside of her became faster. So in the attempt to get him off her head, she chose to just look at the view around.      

     And though Tomoyo had good sense of concentrating, she didn't need a long time to lost interest in the dark woods. There was nothing to be seen after all. With Eriol's horse slow walking, it was easier for her to just fall asleep. And foremost, after all that had happened that day, she was exhausted.

      Her eyelids felt heavy and were about to close as she looked down to the white snow below.

      She was about to close her eyes, but the light from the lantern (that was hung almost loosely) helped her to notice something on the ground.

     Something had contrasted the whiteness of snow. Something dropped in every half meter or so….

     Tomoyo quickly raised her head up. Her tiredness was forgotten and she firmly said, "Hiiragizawa. Stop the horse."

     As usual, Eriol ignored her. But she wouldn't just sit there and do nothing that time. Pulling the horse's halter abruptly, she managed to stop his black horse.                                                                             

     "It's only luck that the horse stops. Next time, you may kill both of us with your stupidity," he remarked.

     Tomoyo exhaled a quick breath. "Hiiragizawa, I know how to stop a horse rightly. I'm the best female horse-rider in London…" she paused. "…Well, after my mother," the girl later added.

     Realizing that she only wasted time, Tomoyo quickly jumped off the horse. She stood up, put the lantern on the snowy ground, and spoke. "Take off your coat,"

    "Daidouji, if you want to stay there then fine. I'll go and maybe tomorrow I'll send some people to take your freezing body,"

    "Hiiragizawa… I'm serious. Your coat…"

    "What's with my coat?" he asked back.

    "I just want to check it if…" she looked down to the snow, and then another droplet of blood fell...From his black coat. "…If you're injured…"

     He eyed her for a moment before finally took it off. And just like Tomoyo had suspected, behind the coat, he had wound on his left upper arm.                                                           

     She looked up and tried to find her voice to ask. "Was it because the bullet? T-the shooter was targeting you too, w-wasn't he? O-or did the bullet miss and got you? Or…" Her voiced trailed as the pieces of memories started to gather in her mind. She remembered feeling the weight pushing her and the scent… –it was his scent. So could it be that he was the one who saved her back then?

     Tomoyo looked at his wound and suddenly felt guilty. His wound was very deep. Eriol had managed to wrap it with torn cloth from his shirt, but the blood was too much for the thin fabric to keep. "Hiiragizawa…you'd better get off the horse so I can wrap your wound properly,"

     He looked coldly at his own bleeding arm. "I've wrapped it by myself –as you see,"                 

     "But the blood…"

     "Daidouji. I still have works tomorrow. I don't have much time…"

      Instead of continuing his words, he diverted his eyes to look at his wound. He may remain expressionless, but Tomoyo knew better how painful the wound could be. She sighed. _This stubborn guy…_

     She was about to snap at him, but he got off his horse and sat on the snow. The violet-eyed girl blinked –amazed – and then sat beside him.                                                                            

     Without any talk, Tomoyo slowly unbind the bandage that was wrapped around his arm. She took care of his wound first by cleaning it. Tearing her gown in order to get the cloth, she then covered his wound with it. Her hand held his gently, and for the first time, she noticed some invisible bruises on his thin yet well built arm.  _How could he get these bruises?_ She asked herself the question. Though it was unspoken, he seemed to be aware of her curiosity.

     "They're from my past," he said.

     Tomoyo stopped wrapping the wound but remained silent.                      

     Eriol snorted. "You don't have to pretend that you're not curious, Daidouji,"

     "I AM curious," she snapped. "And I don't pretend that I am not curious. But I won't push you to say something that you don't want to say,"

     He didn't say anything and just let her wrapping his wound without saying any comments or remarks. She concluded it as the signal that he wanted to drop the subject.                    

     "Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo said after tightening the cloth on the last wrap. "Were you the one who pushed me away from the bullet back then?" she asked.

     "… Yes,"

     "W-well…. I just want to say thank you. F-for… saving my life," she uttered almost half-heartedly. Eriol's sapphire eyes were focused at her, and Tomoyo could only turn her face to hide her sudden blush. _Damn_, she thought. _There it starts again… this foolish sensation inside… _

     She didn't understand it herself. How could she just think that way towards this cold, stubborn, annoying Hiiragizawa Eriol? Didn't she commit she wouldn't fall in love with him?

     But the self-confession had been made, she soon realized.

     She was falling for Eriol.

     It wasn't the thing she wanted to know the most. It was frightening. But on the other hand, it was also…

     Nice.

     _Damn_.

     The girl could probably still swimming in her own pool of thoughts if it wasn't for Eriol –whose words had brought her back to reality. He was talking something about papers he needed to sign, but heck. She paid no attention to that. In fact, she wasn't paying attention at any other things actually. Her emotion rush was taking control of her mind…

      Good that at the last time, she managed to take a grip on herself before anything absurd could happen.

      Or not.

      For sure, she couldn't bear seeing the problem she had gotten herself into. But she had to anyway. So, slowly, she opened here eyes and gasped.

      What else could be worse then finding out that her lips were on his?

      It may last only for a second. It may be only a quick peck on lips. But such simple things (she didn't think it was simple though) could lead into such a complicated trouble.

     Tomoyo pulled back right immediately as the realization stroke her. The undeniable horror was reflected on her lilac eyes.  _How could I?! HOW COULD I?!!_

    "I… I d-didn't mean to! I-I'm sorry! It was a mistake! A-and…" she continued muttering words that she couldn't even understand herself.   

    "Didn't you say you'd rather kiss a frog?" he calmly said.

     Blushing ten shades of red, she did. "W-well… yes. T-that's why I…I said sorry! J-just forget this, okay?!"

     Though she knew that she herself could never forget it.

     "You've crossed the line, Daidouji,"

     "I know! It was an accident!"

     "But how come you sound like you're enjoying your little accident, huh?"

     "I didn't enjoy it!" she insisted, even with knowing that wouldn't affect him –just like his normal. Though what he did next surprised her.

     Eriol pulled her closer to him and put one arm around her waist, while the other hand cupped her chin.

     And mercilessly, he kissed her.

     He knew she wanted him, and he gave her what she wanted.

     It was suppose to be a teasing kiss only –the kiss that he gave just to embarrass her, but the passion he didn't realize she was making, started to conquer him.

    …

     But he couldn't let it happen. No one had any right to take control of his mind and feeling. Pulling back abruptly, he broke the kiss. He saw her flushing cheeks, and was about to make a pitiless remark to mortify her even more.

     For the first time, no smart words could be formed in his mind.

     The Karma had gotten him as well.

Tbc…

A/N: Ohohohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!!!! Phew! Finally! Finally! After that damn kiss delay at the wedding, they finally kissed!! Hohohohoho!!! Well, cough sorry if this isn't as good as you might expect. I am not a good writer… TT

Oh no! It's not the time for sad mood!! Though it may be not so sweet, at least I've given you a (ehem, two!) kissing acts! Review, flame, comment, critics, give suggestions, just write anything, kay?     


	11. The Flowing

A/n : I could have posted this sooner, but I don't know, suddenly I felt an ET overdose. I'm okay now. The overdose phase has passed. And I still think ET is the best pairing ever -…

Recap Chapter 10 Well, the most important one was the kiss between Eriol and Tomoyo. o

**}-- Chameleon --{**

Chapter 11: The Flowing

"Tomoyo! Ooh, it's so nice to see you again!!" squealed Sakura as she hugged the violet-eyed girl so tightly -making Syaoran Li to think that his wife may kill her own best friend. Tomoyo just laughed in response as she slowly let go of the hug. She moved a step aside –so that Sakura would know that there was someone else behind her best friend. The Cherry Blossom smiled widely when seeing the tall and handsome guy behind. She gave him a polite hug. "And nice to see you too, Eriol! Come in to the house, and enjoy your stay!"

2 months had passed since Tomoyo last stepped on her birth town –Souphtons– and she had missed it already. She told Sakura her wish about visiting Souphtons and Sakura –responding her best friend's wish gladly- invited Tomoyo and her husband to just stay in their house. The raven-haired girl agreed anyway.

The sun was high already when the five of them (Five because there was the servant who was in charge in bringing the guests' luggage in) got into the Li Manor. Sakura gleefully took the role as the guide and played it well. And though Tomoyo had been to the Li Manor several times before, –and definitely wouldn't get lost in order to search the kitchen or something– she still enjoyed Sakura's light voice explaining the short history of the Chinese lampion or one of the swords Syaoran owned.

10 minutes short trip in the Li Manor before the housemistress decided to just take the Hiiragizawa couple to their prepared room. Sakura actually wanted to guide them to the beautiful garden backside, but being a good hostess she was, she declined her first plan.

"Here's your room!" exclaimed the shorter girl as she opened a door –revealing a huge and beautiful room inside. Tomoyo had to smile. She never doubted Sakura's taste in decorating a room. It was not the matter of the brilliance artwork or design in the room (though it had the criteria), but more because Sakura had always able to add the sense of warmth in it. And that was what Tomoyo missed.

Warmth, I mean.

"Sakura, it's really beautiful,"

"Thank you. Oh, and sorry, um… well… Syaoran's distant relatives are staying here, so I can only prepare this room. Sorry for the inconvenience, but make yourself at home!"

Sakura knew that Tomoyo and her husband had never slept in the same room. And the emerald-eyed girl actually still had some extra rooms (thanks for the mansion's enormousness), but she thought that it would be just a great idea to let the couple acting like real couple sometimes.

"I have to go downstairs and help Mother Yelan to prepare the lunch. I'll call you when it's ready, okay?" Sakura said as turning around. She heard Tomoyo was calling for her name, but the housemistress was faster. She was already out of the room.

It was in her plan, of course.

Though it didn't seem to be a clever idea for the longhaired woman.

Being left alone with Hiiragizawa… wasn't Tomoyo's favorite option for now.

Without turning around to face him, she just mumbled. "A-about the bed…"

"The couch looked comfortable enough," he calmly said. "Though sharing the bed seemed to be a better idea,"

She blushed. And just as quick as the color's changing in her face, she ordered herself to take a grip. It wouldn't mean anything if Eriol just flirted her right?

A flirt? Was it? She wasn't sure.

Only that she was sure that she had made herself looked like a fool in front of him –_again_. Blame her mind and body –they just worked in their own weird ways these following days.

After the kissing incident, Tomoyo felt the distance enlarging between them. The situation was bad even before they kissed, but then the tense that was filling the Hiiragizawa Mansion later, was even worse. She didn't know what to do or how to react if he was near. She was nervous –something she wouldn't admit easily.

Realizing that she was unconsciously looked at him with the odd stare, Tomoyo blushed and hastily turned around. The thickening atmosphere was almost choking her, and she just decided to get out of the room. "I'll be downstairs," she murmured.

"Daidouji," he managed to call before she disappeared from sight.

She hesitantly turned around and replied, "What?"

He didn't say anything. Just looked at her.

And what she hated the most was, that he smirked. _Smirked_. As if to mock her or to make herself realized her own inferiority. Even though he could always make her emotion went up and down by only standing near her, she couldn't just _easily_ forget how annoying he was.

Well, sometimes.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

Oh, why he had to be the all-knowing one?

"No. What makes you think so?" she questioned back.

"You've been avoiding me since…" he paused –letting the tense to fill her. "…We kissed,"

She blushed. "I'm not avoiding you! It's just that… well… we've never been close before, why all of this concern you all so sudden?!" she retorted.

He was silenced, though his face remained expressionless.

It didn't mean much help in decreasing the uneasiness rate.

"I-I think Sakura needs my help," she then reasoned weakly as leaving the room.

"You were so silent at lunch. Something's bothering you?"

It was after lunch and they –Sakura and Tomoyo– were sitting face-to-face in the kitchen. Tomoyo sighed audibly, and later decided to just tell Sakura –though reluctantly. "Sakura? H-have you ever felt uncomfortable towards Syaoran?"

Sakura blinked just as naïve as she had always been. She looked at her best friend, before finally smiling knowingly. "Is that what you feel towards Eriol now?"

"… I don't know," she said honestly. "I often blush when he is around, and suddenly just…" she paused before admitting, "…He's right. I'm afraid and I'm avoiding him,"

The light brown-haired girl giggled. "Tomoyo, you sound like a girl falling in love for the first time!"

Which then the violet-eyed beauty realized later. Sakura was right. Wasn't it the first time she felt any of these weird sensations?

"I… have never felt this way toward Soujiro," she said bluntly.

Sakura looked at her confusedly.

"I do love Soujiro," Tomoyo added quickly. "It's just that…"

She didn't continue her words, and Sakura just decided to fill it with a question.

"Say that… hmm… Eriol suddenly leaves you, will you be upset?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He's annoying, true, but without him it will be different,"

"Just different?"

Tomoyo didn't answer. She _had_ the answer. But saying it out loud was another problem. She was not ready yet.

But again, no.

It was not just about the difference. She… simply didn't want him to leave her.

Simply.

"Crap," Tomoyo murmured.

"What?"

"Not you, Sakura. I'm saying that to myself,"

"Oh," beamed Sakura. And then she chuckled. "I think … it's not that you don't feel uncomfortable with Eriol. You're just… not comfortable with the fact that you are falling for him,"

There was nothing more the Plum Blossom could do but to stare at her dear friend.

"What you need," continued Sakura. "Is to let everything flows naturally,"

The city of Souphtons had been less crowded up to 5 pm, and that was one of the major reasons why Tomoyo decided to go there in that hours. The other reasons were that she had missed the town and she still had to fix her broken music box. She had actually asked Sakura to go with her, but the brown-haired woman was busied with taking care her nieces and though that, still refused Tomoyo's offer to help her, and just told her to go to town by herself.

Or with someone else.

"Oh, no, no. You've been out of this town for a long time. You should check the situations here now! Oh, I have an idea, why don't you ask Eriol to come with you?" Sakura said with a wink.

Maybe Sakura would think that she had produced a brilliant scheme to bridge the distant between Tomoyo and Eriol, but the violet-eyed girl thought the other way.

Though Tomoyo still followed her suggestion anyway.

Of course, it wasn't that Eriol just easily agreed to accompany her. Well, he really never agreed to accompany her actually. He said that he was going to town with her _not_ because he _wanted_ to go with her, but because he had another business in town. She didn't really care what his reason was. She only cared that he was there –beside her. __

"Daidouji,"

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard him calling her name. Still with eyes looked straight to her front, she answered, "Yes?"

"I… just want to say that…"

She stopped walking and stared at him.

He didn't look back, and not continuing his words either.

Tomoyo slowly realized that something had caught his attention. She looked at her eyes' direction to see what it was.

It seemed to be someone. Though she couldn't see the face, by the height and posture, it must be a guy. He had red hair and was wearing long, black coat.

"Is that your colleagues?" she asked.

"… Yes,"

"Oh. Why don't you go and greet him then?"

"I'll do it later,"

Tomoyo sighed. "Okay, I'm going to this shop," she said as turning to a small shop with white-blue canopy in the shop's front. "It's where I get this music box. I think this shop also provides the mechanic service,"

"I'll wait outside,"

She looked at him. "You don't have to,"

"Don't flatter yourself, Daidouji. I can do whatever I want to do,"

Too tired to retort back, she only sighed and entered the shop.

Later

Tomoyo went out of the shop with a slight smile on her face. The talk she had with the shop's owner was fun. Or better said, relaxing. And since Russ –the shop owner – had known Soujiro for quite a long time, she didn't have any difficulty talking to him about her previous fiancée. He uttered his sympathy for Soujiro's death and the later was continued with the chats about the memories they were sharing about the now gone man.

It had been 5 minutes, and though she could chat longer with Russ, Tomoyo remembered that Eriol was still waiting outside. So after saying her gratitude and farewell, she leaved the shop. She was about to say her apology, when she realized that her husband was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe he's off to do his business,_ she could only guess.

"Do you know why I take you to this place?" a voice came. It belonged to the same guy who appeared in front of Eriol back then. The guy turned around to face the blue-eyed guy.

The sun was starting to hide, and they were the only men standing at the riverside.

Eriol raised his shoulders. "What? Asking me to drown your head into the river, Roderick?"

The guy called as Roderick smirked. "Try again,"

"To shoot your head for pissing me off?"

The smile on the red haired guy turned into a thin line and soon his face frowned. He bridged the distance between him and Eriol and abruptly grabbed the dark haired guy's shirt collar. "I should be the one who said that, Hiiragizawa!"

Knowing that threatening this partner of him wouldn't do much, Roderick slowly let go of his grip on Eriol's collar. Clearing her throat, Roderick then spoke again. "…Why did you protect the girl when I tried to kill her?!"

"Because killing her wasn't and isn't necessary for now,"

"What?! But my uncle has ordered you to kill her!"

"Ralph told me to kill her if I think she knows too much. And as he told you, I am the one who is ordered to kill her. Not you. So, stay away from my business,"

Roderick glared at Eriol. "Then why don't you kill her?!"

"Are you stupid or what?" he commented coldly. "I've told you, it's not necessary. And it's not that easy to kill and not to leave any track. Especially, when I will be the main suspect if that Daidouji girl dies,"

An evil glint crossed on Roderick's brown eyes. "I sense that…you don't want to kill that girl. What's the matter, Hiiragizawa? You usually become the heartless killer that my uncle admired so much," he said in disgust. "My uncle had picked the wrong man as his right hand. I should be the one, Hiiragizawa! Not a coward like you!"

"Your uncle knows very much that a spoiled kid like you would only bring problem to the group. Do you know that he'd always complaining about you?"

"I am his nephew! Don't you annoy me, Hiiragizawa! If I tell it to my uncle, he can blow your head whenever he wants to!"

"Really? For what I think, your uncle should be embarrassed to have a blood relation with someone as useless as you are,"

"What?! Hiiragizawa… you…"

"And you know what? After you did that foolish act to shoot the girl, guess what your beloved uncle said to me?"

Roderick still had his eyes focused on Eriol.

It was Eriol's turn to smirk. "He said that you were only a trash to our group. And he said that I can kill you whenever I think it's needed,"

Roderick laughed. "Oh really, Hiiragizawa? My uncle won't say such things to me! He…"

Eriol grabbed a gun from his coat's pocket and pointed it on Roderick's body. Roderick slowly stepped back until he was a meter from the river.

"You know why your uncle will never choose you as his right man? First, because you don't have the quality,"

"Shut up and get that thing off…"

Eriol set off the gun's safety. "And because I am the guy who couldn't feel, Roderick. That's it,"

Beads of sweats started to roll down Roderick's face.

"Good bye, vella," Eriol said. And shot the bullet out.

It hit Roderick's stomach. The red haired guy was about to take his own gun, but Eriol had shot him once again. That time it hit Roderick's chest.

In a count of seconds, Roderick fell to the liver with a loud sound. Red blood started to spill the water, but slowly flowed away and so was his dead body.

"Trash," he murmured as washing his hand from sparks of Roderick's blood. He then turned around, just to see someone was standing in front of him.

Tomoyo.

Tbc…

A/n: Since my friends now are very fond of , I made my own account. Yeah, still few friends, so if you have a friendster account too, why don't you tell me and I'll add you as my friend. You can search for my account by typing my first name : Pinbo. And my last name : Qd

I'll be glad to befriend to you all who are interested.

Anyway, review… (Never forget to mention that, eh?)


	12. The Story of It

Recap Chapter 11 

_ In a count of seconds, Roderick fell to the liver with a loud sound. Red blood started to spill the water, but slowly flowed away and so was his dead body._

"Trash," he murmured as washing his hand from sparks of Roderick's blood some moment later. He then turned around, just to see someone was standing in front of him.

_ Tomoyo_.

**-- Chameleon --**

Chapter 12: The Story of It

Tomoyo woke up with a terrible feeling. It was dark and cold and she was not feeling well. Her head ached, and hell, even her neck felt hurt too.

Slowly, the memories of what had happened rushed to her mind –making her realized the condition she was in then.

She remembered how she happened to see Eriol having a weird conversation between an also weird guy. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, and not that she really minded the conversations (business –as she thought at first – had never succeeded in getting her attention), until she saw Eriol pulled out his flintlock and aimed it at the other guy, before shooting him.

Tomoyo widened her eyes abruptly. Wait. Eriol? Shooting someone?

There must be a mistake. Because That Hiiragizawa –ignoring the fact how he could be damnly annoying someti… well, most of the times – was still an actually nice guy who couldn't shoot somebody.

But then she remembered again. He turned his back, and realized that she was there –witnessing all the actions. Tomoyo couldn't say anything back then. And the next moment, she just felt ache on the back of her neck, and just couldn't remember anything.

"No," she murmured with her still hoarse voice. Getting up from the bed where she was lying on previously, she tried to adjust her eyes to see view around her with such a dim light coming from an oil lamp on the nightstand beside her.

And pray, where the hell was she now? It was definitely not her room, not also any place she had been or seen before. The room was filled with old, dusty smell. It was still winter –the air felt so chocking cold and unpleasant.

Tomoyo knew she needed to get out. She had to get out from whatever place she was in then, and searched for Eriol. She had questions to ask.

Her bare feet touched the wooden floor. Carefully, she walked to the door and tried to open it. It was unlocked.

The opened door revealed another room –only bigger. There were a table with its small chair, and a bigger armchair just in front of the fireplace.

"E-eriol?"

Somehow she had a feeling that he was watching her –hiding on one of the corner, the darkness hiding him. She felt weird. The thought of her husband was there were both calming and frightening her. The later, after she remembered the mystery behind the blue-eyed guy, she decided that her fear won over.

Re-calling to her previous call –which was remained unanswered – Tomoyo started to move her feet, walking to the fireplace. It was freezing cold and she just didn't really like the idea of standing in the darkness alone.

She stared at the flaming fire, letting her mind drifted nowhere, and not caring about anything. It was even better. She felt tired, and thinking was making her tired too. Tomoyo was about to drop herself on the armchair just beside her, when something on the wall caught her attention.

It was a huge picture of a seated young lady with another man standing behind her. Both of the objects of the photo looked familiar though. Tomoyo examined the picture carefully. Later, she recognized the woman as the younger version of Eliza –Eriol's mother. So that must mean that the man behind Eliza was Eriol's father –He looked almost the same like his growing son. The same handsome faces, the same cold eyes… only that the older had eyes narrower than the younger one.

Tomoyo returned her gaze at Eliza, and she must say that her mother-in-law was indeed very beautiful –not only because she was a couple of decades younger than the real living person, but also because she had that kind of warm smile on her face.

"That's the only picture where you can see Eliza's smiling," said a cold voice behind.

Tomoyo somehow just didn't want to turn back and looked at Eriol. Something about the idea of facing him just scared her.

"S-she's beautiful," was the only words she could say.

There was a long awkward silence until Eriol spoke again. "She loved him more than me,"

"P-pardon?" Tomoyo murmured, almost not realizing that she had turned around. She could see his standing figure –some meters away from her –, though his face remained unseen.

"Eliza. She loved Collin Hiiragizawa so much that she didn't hesitate in abandoning me,"

It was quite weird how his usually quite-and-untouchable husband wanted to speak about his private issue just then. But she thought that he was also tired and didn't really care if she knew about his family's story. She was tired too, and listening without asking questions seemed to be a better option for her exhausted self.

But something that he mentioned had been really intriguing and weakly she asked, "Abandoning you?"

"Unlike you, Daidouji, I never have a happy life," he said. "My mother abandoned me, because it was the condition my father had given her if she wanted to have his love,"

The tiredness was almost forgotten, as Tomoyo grew more curious. "What do you mean?"

"My father was the member of the parliament. He actually had already got a lawfully wife, and Eliza was only his mistress. But unlike his true wife, Eliza got pregnant. And for the society, having a child from an affair was a shame. Collin hated me. And he told Eliza to just abandon me in the streets,"

"I was only six, and to survive I had to do all by myself. It was not easy for a little boy to survive there in streets. I didn't have any place for shelters. It could be days until I got foods. Child abusing and killing happened everywhere. Many kids even younger than me died,"

Eriol took off his glasses and put them inside his coat's pocket. He ran his fingers and disheveled his dark hair, before continuing his words again.

"Those torments… those because a silly, stupid woman who thought by sacrificing me she could get the love from a man who had never and would never loved her back. And Collin wasn't helping either. Being someone who actually had the authority to do something to help me, he didn't do it. He knew I was living in the streets, and God! He even saw me when those stupid assholes guys kicked and punched me! And he was there! Looking at me as if it was my entire fault that those boys were kicking me!! I DID NOTHING WRONG, AND THEY STILL TORTURED ME, AND NONE HAD EVER HELPED ME!!"

He was out of his breath and looked very un-Eriol like. Tomoyo just stood there. Didn't really understand what to say, or what to do. Seeing him like this, knowing his past… her heart somehow ached terribly.

Eriol's former rapid breaths then calmed up. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I felt like I had died. I didn't know again my purpose of living. I didn't care if somebody was going to kill me the morrow, or right the next seconds. And I met them. They… us… we were same people whom existent weren't wanted in this world. They taught me how to arm myself, how to defend myself, how to cheat, how to use guns, how… to kill…" the sapphire-eyed guy let the sentence hung awkwardly, and his eyes… his eyes stared at his own legally wife as if to dare her on something.

"Well, of course, then my rich uncle, Clow Reed, found me. He pitied me and since he didn't have any child, he took me as his sole inheritor. He taught me lessons, business, manners… Clow thought he could save me. Clow thought he could be a good saint who would bring me back to the right path and had a life I should had, but he was wrong. Clow… was wrong. Until now, unbeknown to him, I still contacted those men, and we did crimes –oh yeah, fun – together."

Tomoyo had a really bad feeling about what would happen next. Her fear grew until she thought it was all too surreal to ever happen. The sound of rhythmic burning firewood behind her contrasted the sudden silent between her and Eriol. Unconsciously, Tomoyo took some steps until her back touched the wall. And before she even realized it, Eriol had bridged the distance between the both of them and locked her moving gesture by slamming his hands on the wall beside her, so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Hi-Hiiragizawa… Eriol…" she said his first name in cracking whisper. "Let me go,"

He ignored her, and without any warning, he pressed his lips on her. Kissing her gently at first, but raging passion burned on them, and his kiss grew harder… and rougher. Eriol pressed his body on her, and kissed her angrily, before abruptly parted their mouth and pulled his head away from her.

And with his usual cold stare, he looked at her confused violet eyes and her burning cheeks. He also heard her rapid breathing, and noticed her attempts to make them calmed.

Eriol clenched his fists on the wall. Gritting his teeth, he then spoke again. "You have tasted happiness for too long, Daidouji. And it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. You have to feel how pain is like also," he murmured. "Remember, your dear, perfect former fiancée, Daidouji? Soujiro Hojo?"

Tomoyo sensed that she wouldn't like what Eriol would tell her about Soujiro. She had suspicion… but…

He tilted his head and then whispered right next to her ear. "Well… I was the one… who killed…him,"

Her mouth felt dry. Her body hardened. Her mind felt empty and loony.

Eriol killed Soujiro.

He killed him.

He killed… him…

She shook her head as tears started to fall. "N-no…" she said weakly. "It can't be… It can't be…,"

"Why can't it be?" he challenged her to reply.

"B-because you, you… you didn't have to marry me if y-you really killed…,"

He laughed evilly. "Don't you realize, Daidouji? I married you because I was the one who was ordered to find out where the hell is Soujiro Hojo's inheritance. That is our target,"

"N-no… you're lying…,"

"I'm not lying. Oh, and the two attempts of killing you… were actually my group's acts, by the way. Well, lucky for you, those stupid men failed, so you could live longer. But it's left to me to finish the undone task,"

Tomoyo raised her face. "But you did save me! You wouldn't… wouldn't want to save me if…if…"

She didn't continue her words, as they were replaced by her sobbing. And he did nothing to break the silence too. His gun was aimed on her temple, but he didn't pull the trigger.

"… I did save you… because those really weren't time yet for you to die. And now, is the time for you to. Good bye… Daidouji,"

"NO!!!" Her pupils widened, then quickly, she kicked his leg as hard as she could do, making him fall, grabbed the gun away from him. She kneeled down and aimed the mouth of the gun on him –who was lying on the floor.

"I-If you m-move… I-I'll shoot you right away," she warned as tightening his grip on the gun.

Eriol just looked at Tomoyo. His expression remained blank and unreadable.

Her body and hands started to shake greatly. With quivering voice, she asked him. "W-why? Why did you kill him? Soujiro had never done anything bad to you…"

Eriol paused before continuing. "He hadn't,"

"Then why?! For his money?!!" Her voice raised.

"No,"

"Then what?! Why did you kill him?!! Why?!!"

"Because it was so boring,"

Tomoyo just couldn't believe what she had heard.

"B-boring? Because it was boring and you thought you could just take other people's life?!!" she couldn't control her emotion again. She just couldn't understand. No, this rush of the painful story just made her head throbbed. Her head felt so heavy and dark, and she just didn't know what to do with it.

"… yes,"

She pressed the gun to his temple. "YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Well then…shoot me," Eriol said without any tones.

"Y-you…"

"It won't be a matter right? I've died,"

Beads of sweats fell from her forehead and met her still falling tears. She bit her lip harder. Soujiro's face… Soujiro's voices… were all rushing as memories to her mind. Closing her eyes, her finger clenched on the gun and…

She threw the gun and backed away from him. "I-I can't…"

Eriol slowly got up also and looked at the gun, which was only some meters away from him. He could always grab it and continued his interrupted attempt to kill her, but instead, he only looked at her crying figure and asked, "Why didn't you kill me? I've killed your –"

"I can't…"

"… Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose a person that I love again, damnit!!" she yelled and quickly ran into the room where she found herself was at the very first. She slammed the door, and slowly her body fell down to the floor. She frantically ran her fingers in her wavy raven hair –never feeling as desperate as she was at that time.

"I'm sorry,"

She heard him saying that from the other side of the door, and her heart just wanted to cry again. How could someone that she just wanted to hate so much be the one who she loved the most?

"It's too late," she murmured in barely a whisper –but she was sure he could hear that. "It's too late, Eriol."

All she wanted was just to be happy. Did it cost that much?

Tbc…


	13. The Decision

_"I'm sorry," _

_ She heard him saying that from the other side of the door, and her heart just wanted to cry again. How could someone that she just wanted to hate so much be the one who she loved the most?_

"It's too late," she murmured in barely a whisper –but she was sure he could hear that. "It's too late, Eriol."

_ All she wanted was just to be happy. Did it cost that much?_

Chameleon 

Chapter 13 : The Decision

It was morning already, and the graceful whiteness of snows were still falling to the ground, forming a smooth, fair layer on it. Tomoyo was sitting on the chair in the cottage's bedroom, staring at that beautiful view outside the wooden window. It felt so long ago that Eriol had told her about his secret –though it was only the previous night he did. She exhaled a deep breath to get herself ready. And hoped, that it was for the last time she readied herself. She had spent some hours to prepare herself as she knew that sooner or later she needed to face him anyway.

Tomoyo turned the doorknob, and the door swung opened, revealing the sight of the almost-empty living room in front of her then. Chin's up, eyes calmly looked straight, she slowly walked into the room.

Now, as the sunrays got in from the window, it was easier for her to examine the room. Not that there was much to examine though. It was a pretty spacious room, with very few furniture. There was a table, an armchair, another chair, and the fireplace with fire burning in it –warming the freezing room a bit.

He was there. Standing near the window. He laid the side of his body to the wall and his back was facing him. And though he had acknowledged her presence behind him, he chose to remain backing her.

She stared at his back. Not really knowing what to say, but realizing that she had to break the silence. She just had to. There were things that they needed to talk about.

"…What are you going to do from now?" Tomoyo asked after heaving a sigh.

He hesitantly turned around and looked at her. Her blue gown was a mess; the same thing went with her raven hair. And her eyes…her eyes were red and tired, and there was this coldness replacing her usual warmth gaze.

Seeing her that way, realizing how much pain he had caused to her, his heart wrenched. And for the first time ever, he let go of his selfishness, trying to guess and understand what _she_ wanted –what she needed. Because he swore. If it was for her then… If she wanted him to bend down and apologize, he would bent just right immediately. If she wanted him to suffer, then might pain torture his body and soul. And even if she wanted his death, then let the Fates cut his string of life. If it were to return what he had taken away from her –her happiness – he would just do anything.

"What are you going to do now?" he returned the question.

She shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know,"

Silence.

"Look, Tomoyo –"

"Eriol?" she cut his words. He closed his mouth and waited for her words' continuation.

"Why don't you kill me?"

He paused and stared at her. "What?"

She spoke with her calmest voice and tone. "Kill me. Why don't you do that? You've told me… those things. And now I'm a living witness. Won't it be a problem for you and the rest guys in your…group?"

Eriol thought of it. It would. He had known it since the very first. That he eventually had to kill her. But he must admit, even from the very beginning, that this girl… this Daidouji Tomoyo girl… was someone that he could never kill.

He must have spoken something about his refusal to kill her, because she spoke again like this.

"W-why?" her voice quivered. A sinister glint in her lavender eyes, with a twitch of mocking smirk formed on her lips. "You…love to kill, right? God, you killed Soujiro because you were…bored! And you… Hiiragizawa…you hate me, right?! Why it must be that difficult to kill someone as…useless as me?! Di-didn't you say you get pleasure by blowing someone's head's off?!"

"…"

"Didn't you?!!"

"I-I did,"

"Then?!"

"But I can not do it to you,"

She looked up to see his eyes. To find out those mischievous, evil sparks in his eyes. To prove that he had not and never would changed. That he would always be the Eriol who only wanted to see people suffered.

Tomoyo gripped to that faith –the fear that somehow told her to be strong, so she would not fall into his traps and evil schemes again. Oh, but she knew. She realized that things weren't the same. He was not the same. And he was not lying. She knew –when seeing those sapphire gems showed nothing but pure gentleness and selflessness.

But it was still so unfair. True, that she had once hoped that he would look at her that way, look at her as if she was his most precious thing in his life. Look at her with that kind of securing yet warm gazes.

But how could what she get was only pain –instead of the overwhelming warmth? No, he had no right to look at her that way. He had betrayed her, lied to her, and hurt her. She hated him. She hated him so. But she had also…

A tear rolled down from her stern eyes, falling down on her cold and expressionless face.

"You have taken my happiness away. Y-you killed Soujiro, you've tricked me and the other into believing that you were someone noble and decent. You even tried to kill me. Y-you…bastard… I-I don't think I can never forgive you…"

"I understand that,"

She suddenly felt so mad. She was frustrated; she wanted to cry, to scream, to rip his skin, but at the same time, wanting to hug him for comfort, just anything. Anything to take the pain away.

"No, you don't! You don't understand that, Eriol!! Do you know HOW MUCH I just want to hate you?! Just hating you –for it will be less painful for me?!" she screamed. "But I can't!! No matter how hard I try, I could never hate you!"

"Tomoyo, I –"

"I-I can't understand it," she spoke again. "I can't understand everything! Why did you have to kill Soujiro, why did you have to ever enter my life, why do you have to make me fall in love with you?!"

"There's no such feelings, Daidouji," he quickly interrupted her words. "Whatever you might think you feel towards me, it's nonsense. It's not true. You… deserve someone much better than me…Yes, you do."

Her violet eyes narrowed slowly as trying to study his expression, but it was his unreadable mask again that she found.

"I-I'm going to leave you in peace," he finally spoke.

She blinked, before her face hardened again. "…Yes. That's for the best,"

Eriol nodded in agreement. "I'll send the divorcing paper to your old home tomorrow. And I…I'll make sure that I –and the other men from the group – will never appear in your life ever again," he spoke.

"…Alright,"

He then took his hanged coat and put it on. "Well, good bye then, Daidouji Tomoyo,"

Not averting her gaze from him, she murmured back, "Good bye… Hiiragizawa Eriol."

The dark-haired guy was about to turn and leave by the door, but instead, he walked towards her and bent down slightly. Eriol parted his lips –wanting to say this thing he had been meaning to say – , but as no words came out, he ended up caressing her cheek gently, touching her soft petal lips. They were close –awfully close, and she didn't move an inch. She didn't even think, just letting her heart to lead the way then.

Tomoyo closed her eyes, she could feel his warm lips on hers and she let all those emotions out, as his emotion rushing in a kiss.

His gentle kiss told her things. His guilt, apologies… , and love. She completely surrendered that time, and she kissed him back just as mild –just as weak, before they parted away at the same time.

"I am so sorry," he murmured.

Tomoyo nodded and Eriol then stood up. Giving her one last look, he turned around, walked out of the cottage, and closed the door behind him carefully.

She sighed.

_It's over now._

Tbc..


	14. The Reunite

Chameleon

Chapter 14

_Y-you…bastard… I-I don't think I can forgive you…_

_Good bye… Hiiragizawa Eriol._

_I can never forgive you…_

Good bye… Hiiragizawa Eriol… 

_Good bye…_

He opened his eyes and the darkness soon greeted him. It had been days… 2 months or so since they last separated and still he couldn't get her off his mind.

She was haunting him. Daidouji Tomoyo. She was haunting him.

"Damn it," murmured he as getting up from the bed which he currently had lain. His hand reached to the nightstand beside him, grabbing the bottle of scotchthat had been faithfully accompanying his days and nights of loneliness.

Ever since Eriol walked out of the cottage that very day, he just made himself disappear. As if he had never existed. His manor was sold, his bank account was closed, and all accesses to him were clearly disabled. Without any notification, he had resigned himself from the gang he was working with previously. He moved from a town to another. Never staying in for more than 3 days. He did all of that so nobody could ever track him.

And it was a success. Hiiragizawa Eriol was out of anyone's supervision. Nobody could track him. Not Tomoyo. Not his uncle. Not even his gang.

He was doing that job pretty well.

At least until that night.

When the door of the motel he was at, was knocked.

"M-miss Tomoyo?"

The raven-haired girl stopped playing the harp and looked at the voice's source. "Yes, Rina?"

"T-there's someone waiting in the foyer. A woman. She wants to see you,"

Tomoyo exhaled a tired sigh. "I'm sorry, Rina. But… I don't want anybody to disturb me these times. I'm not…feeling pretty well. Could you please tell her that I'm not in the right condition to see her?" and then she turned her reddened eyes to the harp again –ready to play with her fingers and those strings.

"She said her name was Eliza,"

The young mistress quickly paused.

"E-Eliza…you said?"

"Have our skills finally improved, or is it just you getting weak, Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol looked up to see a bald guy –twice bigger than he was – that was also a member of the gang. Akito or something was his name. Behind Akito was another guy, a very tall one –whom Eriol recognized him as Robert.

"None of your option. Your skills will not going to improve in hundreds years, and I'm not getting weak, okay? It's just that I think maybe following you out will be more entertaining than just waiting in that motel. So, any tricks for tonight? I'm getting bored, you know," snickered Eriol.

"Tricks? You mean… like blowing your head off?" mumbled Akito as pressing the mouth of his gun to Eriol's temple.

"Hold on, Akito. Ralph will shoot you himself if you harm him," warned Robert.

"Oh, so the big boss himself is going to join our little party? What an honor," the blue-eyed guy said unaffectedly.

"Well, well… You and your still flattering mouth, Hiiragizawa," said another new voice.

A middle-aged guy with grayish hair and warm facial expression walked into that warehouse. Akito quickly let go his grip on Eriol, and Robbert bowed his head a little.

"Ralph,"

"Mrs. Eliza…"

The sapphire-eyed woman lifted her chin and looked up to the housemistress. "Tomoyo…"

"Y-you can go now Rina," dismissed the young mistress.

With a slight bow, the head maid leaved the room.

"I-I…" the younger woman started, but ended up saying nothing for the next few seconds. Tomoyo had never prepared herself –nor that she even expected her (ex) mother in law to visit her. What was she going to say to her? Had she heard about the divorcing? Was Eliza mad at her?

"I've heard about you and Eriol. I'm sorry," Eliza spoke. Clearly making it easier for Tomoyo then.

"W-well…"

But not that the situation was getting better. What would she say then? Had Eliza known as for why her son and Tomoyo divorced? Had the older woman realized what did her son really did?

The silence was not helping either.

"Er…"

"Where's your mother, Tomoyo?"

"Ah. Mother… she is out with her friends,"

"Nobody else in the house?"

Tomoyo answered the question confusedly. "W-well… the part-timer maids should be home by now. Only me and Rina here,"

Eliza nodded slowly. She then heaved a deep sigh. "Tomoyo… I…I really like you. That's the first thing I want you to know. But I… have to do this to pay the big mistake I've done in the past,"

Those words didn't clear any things.

"Mrs. Eliza? What do you mean?"

Eliza stared into Tomoyo's eyes, and tears started to swell her beautiful blue eyes. Hoarsely, the middle-aged woman said, "I'm sorry."

Tomoyo wrinkled her forehead. "What for?"

But the raven-haired lady didn't get the answer. She just felt the familiar sting on her neck and all fell into blackness once again.

"My, my. "Is it just my feeling, or are you not very happy to see me again, Eriol?" said Ralph.

Through gloomy eyes, he eyed his leader. And remained silent.

Ralph grinned. "Haven't met you for quite some time, and look about the difference you've made. You become more courageous, eh? That you are not afraid of the consequence of disobeying my order,"

"… I don't understand what you're talking about, Ralph,"

"Ah… and have the guts to lie to me even," the gang leader spoke –still with his smile plastered on. Ralph walked closer to his right man. Without any warning, Ralph then punched him on the stomach. "Why did you let the girl alive?"

The pale-skinned guy let go a small grunt of pain.

"Tied him to the chair, Akito," ordered the boss. "Guess that someone needs some sense to remind him what a big mistake it is… to ever betray me."

If not too eagerly, Akito began to punch and hit the Hiiragizawa guy.

Eriol was already choking out the blood, when Ralph told his minion to stop.

"Care to explain why you even dare to disobey my order, Eriol?"

"…"

Ralph then smiled. "Do you fall in love with her?"

Akito then laughed. "Yeah…! You're falling in love with that bch! Oh My! The Great Hiiragizawa Eriol is –,"

The bald man didn't continue his words. For a bullet was already shot and now rested in his head.

"I don't like anyone to interfere my conversation," murmured Ralph –as he slipped his gun back to his coat. He narrowed his eyes as looking down at Akito's dead body, before turning to Robert. "Get his body out of here and burn it,"

Robert slowly nodded his head and he then dragged his companion's body out.

Now, as there were only the blue-eyed guy and his leader, the interrogation started again.

"You really are someone I can trust my life on, Eriol. You're my right hand. I can forgive you, but don't ever make me questioning your loyalties again,"

Eriol subconsciously nodded. Damn. Those punches and hit had really made him dizzy and he had almost lost control of his own body now.

"But still… I need proof. I need proof that you won't ever betray me again," and he smirked. "You may come in, Madam."

The door of that warehouse creaked when it was opened.

Though it hurt so much to do it, Eriol could manage to look up to see the new comer.

First, he saw Robert. He had come back from the mission of get rid of Akito. And behind him was someone…It was Eliza.

Oh, he really had bad feeling about this. And his feeling was right.

Next to Eliza, with bandage covering her mouth, ropes tying her hands, and a man securing her, was… her.

Tomoyo.

Damn.

She stared at his figure. Him. The coldhearted killer who had ruined her life. The cruel and invincible guy. He was there. Looked like nothing but a helpless man with those ropes tying him to the chair and the bruises and bloods. He looked the worst that he had ever been.

He finally had to pay for all that he had done.

And Tomoyo should be happy about that. She really should. Hiiragizawa Eriol had killed her fiancée, and he had turned her life to hell too. Right. He deserved that. He really deserved that, right?

Deep down, seeing him that way was the last thing she ever wanted to see.

Okay, she admitted. She loved him. And yes. Those days after he walked away out of her life 2 months ago were some of the hardest time of her life. But still…

"So… Is this the girl who has weakened you, Eriol? That has turned my best killer to a pathetic guy like you? If you aren't the case, I think I can understand. Such a beautiful lady you are, Miss Daidouji," spoke Ralph as grabbing Tomoyo's chin. "I'm not usually interested in women, but because you could really tangle Eriol's heart, then maybe I should check you myself, eh?"

She narrowed her eyes in both disgust and fear.

"Don't touch her. She really has nothing to do with all of this,"

Ralph smiled as turning his gaze to the speaker. "Well, Mrs. Eliza… We have none of that settled in our agreement,"

"But still –," Eliza's words were cut by the gray-haired guy.

"You know Eriol? One of the reason I didn't kill you… yet, is because your mother and I had an agreement. If she could bring Miss Daidouji here, I promise I wouldn't kill you."

"Which is why now I demand you to release him!" shouted the mother.

Ralph calmly gazed at her. "But I have my own way to conclude problems, Mrs. Eliza. Don't get me wrong. I really do like your son. And that's why I have to test him first. But if he fails, then I'm sorry, he must die,"

"But in our agreement…"

"And besides, how dare someone like you pretend to care for him? You were the one who abandoned him, right? Do you think that if you do this for him he will be grateful and forgive all your mistakes to him?"

Those words silenced Eliza.

"So," continued Ralph cheerfully. "Release him, Robert. And give him your gun."

Robert nodded and did his job's order. After giving Eriol his gun, that tall guy then moved next to his colleague that was standing behind Tomoyo.

Eriol confusedly stare at the gun in his hand.

"Okay then, Eriol. Kill the girl, and I shall let you alive," spoke Ralph.

Tomoyo blinked.

She just misheard, right?

Seemingly, as Eriol slowly walked to her and pointed the gun to her, it wasn't just a misheard or a joke.

Tomoyo stared directly into his sapphire and blank eyes, but Eriol quickly broke the eye contacts. He gripped tighter at the gun.

She knew that in any minutes he could just blow her head off. Knowing that in any seconds, he could just pull the trigger and took her life away. Besides, with her hands roped and two men guarding her, she really couldn't do much but to just let herself surrender to fate. Eriol was and would never be the one with feeling. How could she ever hope that he could feel any emotion? He was hopeless. She was hopeless. They were.

The gun's cold mouth touched her pale skin. Following her instinct, she looked up. She needed to. For the last time, she needed to look at him. Looked at the guy that had both caused happiness and sorrow to her. That had made her hated and loved him at the same time.

But then she saw it. She caught it.

Pain.

There was a glint of pain crossed his eyes.

And suddenly, all her angers and hatred towards him were just… gone. Vanished. Just like that. Just that easy.

He was afraid. He was hurt. He was confused. He was just like her.

Slowly, she felt her fear deceased. She stood in front of him, and she knew that somehow, he was worth her trust. So she did.

"What is keeping you Eriol? Kill her!" Ralph's voice was thundering again. "You're not _really_ falling in love with her, right?" Ralph asked, with –someway – fear of knowing the answer. "That girl is just the same, Eriol! I don't know what has she done to you, but she's just the same! She will leave you someday –just like the others!"

"…I'll never leave you, Eriol,"

"Bullshit! Remember all the pain and loneliness you've felt Eriol!"

Eliza bit her lower lip and bowed her head as guilt rushed to her.

"You're not born to be loved! That girl will eventually leave you! You'll see! She will! She speaks like that just because she has never felt any pain like you and I have!!"

Tomoyo gritted her teeth. _How dare he… Saying that she has never felt any pain…_

"That bch is lying! She's never care of you! I am the only one who does! I picked you up from street when nobody else wanted to! I have given life to you! And I want your loyalty in return! Kill her!"

"It isn't 'life' that he thought he has given to you, Eriol. Stop all of this. Don't hurt yourself anymore…"

"KILL HER!!!"

Eriol took a step forward and pressed the gun's mouth to her temple.

This girl… the one who had broken all of his arranged mind, who had re-structured his thought –his opinion about world. The one who had turned his world into something chaotic … and never the same again.

He needed to kill her.

He needed to kill her, so that his composed life would be back again.

…

But if she died…

If he couldn't see her again, couldn't touch her again, couldn't love her anymore…

He just couldn't live.

Pulling the trigger, two gunshots were heard.

One bullet was shot to Robert's right chest, and the other was to the black-suited man's stomach. Though they were still alive, they both fell to the floor and remained still.

"What the –," Ralph didn't finish his words because now the cold gun's mouth was on his temple. "Eriol?"

"… I don't want to be your doll again, Ralph. I'm tired,"

Ralph slowly spoke. "I was your only savior. You wouldn't be that ungrateful and kill me, right?"

Eriol paused. While behind him, Eliza was heading to Tomoyo and let her out of the ropes' tie.

"… I won't. You're right. You were the only one who cared for me when nobody else did. But this have to end, Ralph. We are going to the police and admit all of the sins we have made,"

"Police?! Are you insane?!"

"Choose that… or I will shoot your head,"

Ralph raised his chin arrogantly. He paused for a couple of moment before finally he sighed and nodded. "Alright. You're right. I admit… I'm tired also,"

Eriol nodded also and put down his gun.

Nobody moved.

"You fool," a dark voice was heard from behind.

Turning around quickly, Eriol then aimed the gun to the gray-haired man. But Ralph was faster.

"NOOOO!!!!!!"

Eriol felt a strong push and the later he had hit the ground. He slowly got up and turned around. And he saw Eliza. She was lying on the ground, her pale hand was clutching her stomach. The dark cement floor and the dim lightning had almost made the blood's droplet invisible, but he still could see them.

It was silent for a moment, and Ralph was the one who broke it with his crazed laughter. "Like mother, like son. You two are just foolishly the same." His laughter ended and he pointed the gun to Eriol. "You've disappointed me, boy. Go to hell. Wait me the –,"

A loud 'bang' sound was heard. Ralph chuckled. "I forgot you bih," and he then fell down to the ground. Not moving.

Behind the gang leader, was Tomoyo. Panting, she was still holding the shaft that she used to hit Ralph's head. "Is he… dead?" asked her trough shivering voice.

Eriol studied him and then slowly shook his head. "He's just collapsed. Good job,"

Tomoyo nodded quickly and then weakly murmured, "Mrs. Eliza…"

The middle-aged lady whimpered. "T-Tomoyo?"

Holding back her tears, the violet-eyed young woman walked closer and bent down.

"I'm sorry," Eliza said as tears started to fall from her bluish orbs. "I'm so… sorry…"

"D-don't talk, Mrs. Eliza. W-we still can s-save you… But if you talk…"

"It's too late and we all know that,"

Tomoyo gritted her teeth. "N-no. I-It's not…"

A comforting smile was formed with Eliza's thin lips. She signaled Tomoyo to come closer to her and then the older woman whispered to the other one. "Take care of Eriol. You need him and he also needs you. You can do it. I believe you…"

Tomoyo bit her lower lip and gradually nodded.

Eliza smiled at her, before turning her head to Eriol. Her hand slowly reached up and held his.

"You've grown up, Eriol…"

"…"

"I regret that I've never been there beside you. And I have make your life miserable… but can you… can you forgive me?"

He fell silent. A droplet of tear then fell on Eliza's cheek. But it wasn't hers. It belonged to her only son.

"… I have forgiven you…" He gently clutched Eliza's hand. "Mother,"

Eliza's eyes softened. She smiled for the last time and mouthed a 'thank you', before closing her eyes forever.

The dark haired guy took a deep breath and then reluctantly let go of his mother's hand and put it on her chest –joining her other hand. "Until our next meeting,"

Tomoyo held her hands up to cover her face and wiped her tears away. "I-I'll call the police and –," she looked up and saw Eriol was lying on the ground beside Eliza.

Fearfully, she called for him. "Eriol?"

No response.

TBC


	15. The Dilemma

Chameleon

Tomoyo held her hands up to cover her face and wiped her tears away. "I-I'll call the police and –," she looked up and saw Eriol was lying on the ground beside Eliza.

Fearfully, she called for him. "Eriol?"

No response.

Chapter 15: The Dilemma

A slight light greeted his still half-opened eyes, and as that, he let out a small grunt. It felt like he hadn't seen light in years –and it was so blinding to see it again after so long. And for a moment, it felt so weird. It felt like he had been slammed from a dimension to the other, and so he didn't really aware of his circumstances currently.

He finally opened his eyes and nothing seemed that familiar for him.

Oh, except her.

She was holding his hand beside him on the bed. Her head rested in a not-so-comfortable position (and that was, beside him –head only), and her eyelids were closed –hiding the beautiful lilac eyes he had strangely missed.

"Ah, you're finally awake,"

He averted his gaze from Tomoyo to the speaker.

"Mrs. Daidouji,"

Sonomi stood by the window. Arms folded in such an elegant way that matched the generality about her so. She kept her eyes direct looking at the just-awaken guy, giving him the kind of look that even he couldn't read or understand.

"You've been unconscious for three days already, boy,"

"Three days?" he echoed.

Sonomi nodded. "Yes. And she has been waiting for you for that three days long,"

Eriol didn't turn to look at Tomoyo that time, but his hand squeezed her ever so gently. As if to show his unspoken gratitude but not daring to wake her up.

And then slowly, he began to collect his memories about the recently happened events.

That reminded him.

"Mrs. Daidouji? How about my mother? I mean… Eliza Hiiragizawa? The one with dark hair and blue eyes?"

Sonomi walked closer and then sat on a chair beside the bed. She then took a deep breath.

"Her body had been buried 2 days ago,"

"…"

"I'm sorry about her,"

"…Don't be. I…" he hesitated. "If there's something to be thanked for, is knowing that it wasn't really… that late for us. Still…"

"I'm sure that she must be proud about you. I know a mother's feeling, though," Sonomi tried to comfort the young guy.

And Eriol, gazing at the woman's eyes, he finally knew –through all those different appearances and behavior – that the mother and daughter were actually having some things in common.

They were both very kind people.

Kind people who really deserved such happy life…

If only he hadn't interfered.

The gloomy mood came to him again. He exhaled a quick breath and slowly took Tomoyo's hand away from his. He got out of the bed, kneeled beside the still sleeping girl, picked her up and finally laid her on the soft mattress. He then turned to face Sonomi.

Before he could say anything, the brown haired woman had spoken first.

"You're going to leave?"

"I guess so. There's nothing I can do here. And it's not that I really belong in here,"

"But my daughter needs you,"

His lips were pursued to form his own smile of parody.

"How could you say that to a person who has taken away your daughter's happiness?"

"But Eriol –,"

"And I have even killed the perfect son-in-law you really wanted, Mrs. Daidouji," Eriol added. He started to doubt that Sonomi knew about the killing he had done.

"I know that," she murmured sullenly.

"…I…don't know if this is the right time to do so, but I just want to say that I'm very sorry, Mrs. Daidouji. To ruin your perfect life. To cause so many people to cry. To… hurt your daughter,"

Sonomi opened her mouth to say something, but she held it when seeing the way the bespectacled guy gazing at the raven haired woman.

"You've never tried to really fix your problem, eh, young man?"

"…But how? All I know that living near her will only bring sorrow and –"

"Stop denying it boy. She loves you."

"…She doesn't. I-I don't deserve her,"

"You do. You do deserve her –if you could bring back her smile. And I know, Eriol. I know. You're the only one who could do it for her,"

"But I…"

"Do you love her?"

He raised his chin up a little. "I do. Very much,"

Sonomi smiled. "I know it. Ever since you saved me on that horseback riding when we first met… I know that it would be only you to her,"

Eriol stared at the tall lady with a small amount of questioning air.

"I call it as a mother's intuition," she shrugged.

There was a silence until he broke it.

"Mrs. Daidouji? You know where my mother is buried?"

"Souphtons Graveyards,"

Eriol nodded slightly. "I…have to go. I need to…"

"I understand. Go,"

He nodded again, before taking his coat from the chair and left the room.

Eriol stared at the grave in front of him. Kneeling, he then placed the fresh bouquet of flowers on it. The snow droplets fell freely to the gray stone, looking so contrast to the red flowers he had just put on.

He felt a growing regret inside –now seeing the grave of his own mother. Though her abandon when he was still a young boy was probably the main cause of why he could ever get into the criminal world, she was his mother still. He had spent most years of his life without her, without guidance, without any love, and for the first time, he let a bit of honesty out of him and admitted that those years back then were like shit. He had been lonely, but proudly saying that he needn't any love. ……

But what was important, that finally he had gotten rid of his arrogance and said the truth at the last minutes Eliza was in this world. He was at least relieved that she left this world knowing that her son really did love her.

The lament didn't feel as burdening as he thought before.

He sighed before standing up. Giving one last glance at Eliza's grave, before he then walked a few meters to a tree –where below, was another grave.

The grave of the guy whom he had killed.

Eriol kneeled down before the grave of Soujiro Hojo, and the familiar yet foreign feeling rushed into him.

The guilt.

"Eriol?"

Slowly, he turned around and saw the standing figure of the beautiful dark haired woman.

"You…"

"Mother said that you went here,"

She imagined him saying 'so what?' to her. But he didn't. God, he really still had that problem with controlling the correct expression to put on his face.

Not really knowing what to say, Tomoyo then averted her gaze to the grave next to him. She didn't need to read the name on the gravestone to find out. It was him. The man who had been a great part of her life ever since her childhood. The man whom she had given her love before.

It still felt awkward. Seeing the grave of her previous fiancée with her ex husband who happened to be the killer her first love.

But she guessed, after a lot weirder things that had happened, this didn't felt that much… weird.

Though there was a feeling inside of her. Something she couldn't really describe. Something that was sad, frightening, and above all painful.

Now that she had realized love that she felt toward the blue-eyed guy, still it didn't make the thing less complex. The fact that she loved Eriol couldn't erase another fact that it was the same guy who killed her previous love.

And talk about obligation. Soujiro had loved her and given her everything, some part of her would say that it was a betrayal if she chose to

She needed to choose. To decide what to do next.

When she still hesitated, he decided it for her.

Saying, "I'll be there if you need me," and then went to the direction he pointed –some distanced area from Soujiro's grave.

Tomoyo nodded slowly.

He walked away, and she kneeled down on the still snowy ground before the grave.

Back to her own dilemma.

She had forgiven Eriol. Trully. He had changed, she knew that. Some times living with him made her understand more about him. The previous fear and hatred she felt towards him had turned into pure love and understanding. The only left about was the guilt.

To Soujiro.

Soujiro. She could never forget that guy and what had he done to make her see life in new glasses. He had given her every comfort and understanding that she needed. He was her savior, her sunshine, her first love…

And there was no way she could betray him.

She loved Eriol. She really did.

But Soujiro had sacrificed his own happiness for her. She could feel a responsibility to always be faithful to him. She –too –needed to repay all things Soujiro had given her. Repay it, although that mean by sacrificing her happiness.

She and Eriol were not meant to be.

The bitter decision ached her heart so, and then she wiped the tears that had –without her previous knowledge – tripled down the path on her cheeks.

He could see it.

Her sad face. Her fragile features. Her tears…

Even though he was in a distance where his eyes couldn't see clearly whether she was crying or not, but he knew it. His heart saw it. His heart told him so.

He knew that she was making her decision now.

And he knew that she was one of the people that had grieved so much because of him. The one that had been in pain too much. The one that he had hurt, but still with the great patience always be there to help him. The one that he loved so much.

He really didn't deserve her.

She was much too good for him.

Well, at least there was something he could do for her.

If she hesitated to choose, then he would help her. He would help her choose.

He would walk out of her life.

Tomoyo bit her lip nervously. Her mind had been settled. She would leave Eriol. She would forever remain faithful to Soujiro.

But damn, a tiny part in her heart insisted her not to.

_Find your happiness, Tomoyo…_

**My happiness is to always be faithful to Soujiro**, her mind told her.

Find your true happiness… 

**This is my true happiness, **

_What do you want?_

**I…**

_What do you want?_

**I want to be with Soujiro.**

_What do you **really** want, Tomoyo?_

And that startled both her mind and heart. For neither of them spoke so.

But that voice…

Her mind telling her that it couldn't be true. It really couldn't be true.

Her heart, having guesses about it, but still not completely believe it.

_I only want your happiness, Tomoyo…_

"S-Soujiro…?" she murmured.

He was not there. His body was not there. But for a moment, his soul was there.

But that couldn't be, right?

The wind blew lightly. But instead of late January cold breeze, it was a warm and comforting flow of air.

_I love you Tomoyo. And I don't ask anything from you except one. Your own happiness._

**But I can't. I…**

_I hate seeing you sad, Tomoyo. You know it. I only want your happiness, and that is more than enough to make me happy._

She could feel tears started dampening her cheeks again.

_I only want your happiness…_

Love is like addictive substances

Addicting, alluring, understanding you…

Love is a thorn

Hurting and pain you so.

Love can be a divider…

When two friends turn into enemy in order to get their same love.

But love is also a healer

Help you to get up again when you think you will never be able to

Love is a reassurance

Giving you comfort and safety

Love is a new paradigm

Surviving you from the world of agony

Love is a complicated thing.

But love is also the simplest thing to understand such complicated matters

And because so…

Love is the greatest thing of all

Tomoyo stood up. Her decision had been settled.

She turned around, waiting eagerly to spot the certain sapphire-eyed guy.

…

But he was not there.

She walked around, searching him. But to no result. She saw her horse –standing alone without Eriol's horse.

"Eriol?" she called.

Only the wind replied her.

And that was how he was out of her life once again.

TBC

A/n: Sorry for the late update. Umm, I have no comment on this chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will come out soon. I have already written it, and it only need to be revised, okay?


	16. The Finale

A/n: To MoMo-chAn1>> You said this Soujiro in 'Chameleon' reminded you to Soujiro Seta in Rurouni Kenshin? Well, I get the name from the cute Sou-chan, though. -… I was obsessed with Soujiro Seta when I first plotted 'Chameleon' and decided to use his name as Tomoyo's fiancée. Just his name though. The physical appearances are difference.

"Eriol?" she called.

Only the wind replied her.

And that was how he was out of her life once again.

**-Chameleon-**

_Tomoyo,_

_With this letter, firstly I want to apologize for my sudden disappearance last year. And for every mistake I have done to you. Though, to let you know, you have just every right to never forgive me. _

_Well, I don't know if this will be any good for you or not, but I…just need to tell you this. I don't want to burden your thoughts, so I let all the decision to you. I'll be in Winchester for quite some time. In case you want to talk or just have anything to deal with me again, you will know where to find me. _

_I have no demands on you. Do as your heart tells you to do. _

_Always wishing you the best,_

_Eriol._

Chapter 16: The ………

Another year passed…

"Miss Tomoyo?"

The raven-haired girl hurriedly folded the year before-dated letter she was reading and hid it well between pages of her books' collections. She cleared her throat and spoke, "You may come in, Rina."

The Daidouji head maid pushed open the door of her young mistress' bedchamber. "Mrs. Sonomi wishes to have a talk with you. She is in her room now,"

Tomoyo nodded as a sign of understand. "Tell her, I will be there in a moment. I just need to do some stuffs,"

"Yes, Miss Tomoyo," bowed Rina as she left the room with door closed. The remaining girl just sighed before put all her work sheets back in place, and with a slight look at the letter, she walked out to her mother's room.

"What is it, Mother?"

Sonomi nodded up from the book she was reading. She smiled when seeing her sole daughter and patted a place next on her on the bed –signaling Tomoyo to sit there.

"I just want to know how things are working now. You've been working way too hard lately," Sonomi started after Tomoyo sat beside her.

This past 2 years, she had started her own business in the woman clothes designing. It had been such a rocky journey. Success wasn't that easy to achieve. True, that her business was first well known because of her mother's good reputation as a successful businesswoman. But she wouldn't survive the real working world only depending to it. She actually gave more than she got.

"Pretty fine. I guess. I have just this new promising investor,"

"Good to hear that," smiled the cinnamon-haired lady.

Tomoyo actually wanted to discuss the work-matters with her mother, but something told her that it wasn't the right time to talk about it. And besides, there must be a real reason why her mother suddenly called for her that night.

"What do you really want to talk about?"

Sonomi paused a moment before finally spoke again. "You must know Mr. Davis, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo remembered the young man who had been one of her mother's trusted comrades. Even though Sonomi had long decided to retire from her job, and had pointed James Davis to replace her position, he surely had come to the Daidouji mansion a lot these following weeks. Tomoyo often talked to him. He was a nice and fun lad, indeed. "Yes, I know him,"

"Well…he asked your hand in marriage,"

She shouldn't be surprised. The former 2 years after Eriol's disappearance, and more than 8 men had proposed her. Though at the end, she would only give one same answer.

"Tell him that I'm sorry that I couldn't accept it,"

Sonomi sighed. "I know that you'll say that,"

"Then why did you still ask, though?"

"I just thought it would be different this time. You two look compatible together,"

"He's just a nice companion. But I can't think of him more than that,"

"Is it because of the Hiiragizawa guy?"

Tomoyo paused. Her mother had crossed the almost forbidden territory.

Seeing the expression in her daughter's face changed, Sonomi heaved another sigh. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. But it's been 2 years already. You should just stop thinking about him and –"

"Until you mentioned it, I really had stopped thinking about him,"

"No, you've never stopped thinking about him,"

"No, I did, mother. That guy is really out of my mind!"

"Oh come on, Tomoyo. I often caught you reading that letter from him, and staring at your wedding ring!"

The statement sent the younger one silent. Sonomi was right. Tomoyo hated to admit it, but her mother had always been right.

Tomoyo sighed, and then rested her head on the wall behind. She had at least _tried_ to stop thinking about him. He had left her 2 years ago. Just pushing her out of his life like that. Why couldn't she just do the same thing to him?

…

Because that was the last thing she could ever do. No matter what happened, no matter how much she had tried, but he would always haunt her like that.

So she knew where he had been. He had at least… tried to contact her. It was just that… she was tired. Really. And afraid. Dealing with the dark haired man had been so complicated. So painful.

She thought she couldn't handle it anymore.

But 2 years without seeing him… Her mother was right. She still thought about him. Even though she had buried herself in the pile of works, but he would always have a certain place in her heart. And she missed him.

God, now she couldn't lie to herself anymore. Some 730 days lacking anything about him had just been full of mixed emotions. Anxiety, wondering if he was all right or not. Guilt, whatever she had done to make him leave. Self-pity, of why couldn't she be that brave to solve the problem by actually meeting him. Anger, as why he hadn't really tried to contact her except by the letter sent a year ago and certainly… for not keeping her mind in peace. And of course, sorrow; though she had managed masks of smiles, the sorrow was always there as long as she kept missing him, laughing at her ever-vain attempt to forget him.

"I'm tired, Mother," Tomoyo spoke suddenly. "What could I do to get all these burden off me?"

Sonomi smiled tenderly and caressed her daughter's loosened hair. "There's only one way to solve this, Tomoyo. You needed to see him,"

Tomoyo paused.

"I can't," she said finally.

"Why can't you?"

_Because_, she thought sadly. _He is probably not in Winchester anymore._ And as she said it in her mind, she felt really stupid. Really like a fool. Where had she been all along? He had given her chance to see him, but blinded with fear and a little ego, she refused to get her maybe only way to happiness.

"I don't know where he is now,"

"But in his letter…"

Despite the fact that her mother had probably sneaked in with her private stuffs, Tomoyo just answered solemnly, "But it was a year ago. He could be anywhere now,"

"If that's the problem, I can order my men and the police to find him,"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she spoke suddenly. Remembering that Eriol had probably still claimed as a criminal, and he didn't need any more eyes on him.

"Do you WANT to suffer for your entire life?" Sonomi said in a more impatient tone this time.

"I…"

_…Need to get these things over_.

"…will try to find him myself, first. Maybe… he is still in Winchester. I'm going to go there tomorrow,"

Sonomi couldn't be more satisfied to herself. "So you'd better get a sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day,"

Tomoyo nodded, and as she got out of her mother's bed and walked to the door, she suddenly stopped.

"Why are you…really supporting him? I thought that you'd –,"

"I've never said that I am not mad with him for ever hurting my dear daughter, haven't I?"

"Then why?"

Sonomi smiled. "Because though hurt, I know that he is the only one who can bring happiness to you. And what a mother can ever wish for but her daughter's happiness?"

Tomoyo was a bit startled. She remembered that there was time when she thought that her mother cared more about her jobs than her, but… she guessed she had to laugh at that silly thought.

"And I think…" Sonomi added. "I'll always like that Hiiragizawa guy. I'm the one who choose him for you though,"

Tomoyo exhaled a deep breath. She was in the train speeding to Winchester, and the every ticks of seconds seemed like hours already to her. The journey took 5 hours by train, and she wasn't even in the half journey of it.

And worse, the anxiety started to creep to her again.

Some hours sitting, not really knowing what to do, had forced her to think the not-so-good things about Eriol.

The letter was sent a year ago, and she was afraid if things just changing. He could have got a new life. He may have simply forgotten her and moved on. She would be left all alone, knowing that she really never went anywhere since he walked out of her life.

Or worse. Remembering how risky his life before, she couldn't deny that it was possible that he wasn't in good condition. Maybe there was still the remaining people from Ralph's organization that after him. Maybe he was terrorized. Maybe he was hurt. Maybe he was…

She cursed herself.

Hiiragizawa Eriol… That guy, whether he was around or not, he always made her confused. He had been, was, and maybe would always be her biggest dilemma.

But no matter what would she do with her life then, there was one thing she had to do.

Yes. She needed to meet him.

Tomoyo didn't really have any luggage to bring –she wasn't planning to stay overnight though –but then it was night, and she regretted her previous decision. Though she couldn't really blame herself though. Eversince she found the possibility to ever see Eriol again, nothing in her mind seemed to have worked really in order. She only thought of one thing. And that was, seeing him.

Since she arrived 2 hours ago, Tomoyo had immediately begun her search. She first went to the address written on the back of the letter's envelope. Her search returned to an empty house. And when she asked the neighbors around it, they said that the house had been vacant for almost a year then. She had also asked if they knew or remember anyone with physical description resembled like Eriol. Most spoke their lack of knowing. Little said that they knew that sapphire-eyed guy –telling her that he had been staying in that house with its true occupants for quite some time, but soon disappeared when the house's residents decided to move out.

Tomoyo was about to give up. She almost thought of moving to other near city –hoping to spot Eriol, if not because an old, short guy, who claimed he had seen Eriol in Winchester only a couple of days ago.

"Are you sure about it, Sir?" she asked with undeniable hope raised inside.

"I guess so. He has helped me back then. I won't forget that man's kindness. And his sapphire eyes. Well, I think it was him, Miss,"

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

The old man shook his head, and she was once again slapped by the harsh reality.

After saying her gratitude and farewell to the man, Tomoyo walked away without really knowing where to go.

She saw a public park nearby and decided to just sit on the benches there.

"It's hopeless," Tomoyo heard herself murmured.

Just to complicate matters, thunder bolted, and not so long after, heavy rain poured down.

Her clothes quickly drenched in the water sudden burst fell from the sky. Her body shivered, but her mind remained blank. As more rain fell, her mind just became numb-er, and she almost couldn't feel anything else.

Except pain. And lost. And disappointment.

How could he do this to her? her heart screamed repeatedly –like a never-ending mantra.

She bowed her head down. Her raven tresses loosely framed her face like a drenched silk curtain. Her lilac eyes had lost their twinkles. There was no more smile, only a cold, shivering lips. And her heart… her heart was trying to freeze itself.

Maybe she needed to stop searching for him. She should stop thinking of him. She should just… free herself from him…

She would close her heart. She would… and nothing should have stopped her. Nothing –

"You will catch a cold if you keep standing uncovered in the rain, Miss," a deep voice spoke.

It was only mere saying. But it was enough to affect her and break the barrier.

Tomoyo slowly lifted her head up, and saw those cerulean eyes she had missed for… too long.

She watched him. Not really saying anything yet. She watched him standing in front of her, just as soaked as she was.

Finally she managed to mumble some words. "You too, Sir. Rain will cause you catch the cold,"

Some silent seconds passed. And the rain was still down.

"… Why are you here, Tomoyo?"

She chuckled humorlessly. "What do you mean? I am the one who should ask you that. Oh, no. Add the question. Where have you been all along?" Slight sarcasm was on her stable tone.

Eriol gave her his steady gaze. "The police. I went there and admitted my sin. But they happened to decide that I was mentally unstable and under-manipulation when I did those… you know…_killing_," he paused. "And after 9 months, they decided to set me free,"

It confused her how he could get out of the prison that easily. But he really seemed a bit… dazed at those times…

And stupid enough, She fell in love with that kind of vaguely mentally ill guy.

"I started a new life after that, Tomoyo. And if you ask what I have been doing all along, well… I did have some self-finding journey and such. And I… I try to make myself into a good person. I thought well… with that… I can be someone who…really deserves you,"

She felt the pain cringed in her heart ever more.

"But you've decided," Eriol added as to make the fact clear. "You didn't want to see me again and… I think I deserved that. Really. I mean…" he chuckled, and took his glasses of his handsome face. The rain was still mercilessly falling down on them. "How could I be such a fool? I thought that we could start over, but…" he trailed off.

She still hadn't managed to say anything.

"So? What about you? Where have you been?"

Tomoyo cleared her throat, trying to collect herself. "Becoming like my mother, I guess. B-burying myself with work and… s-stuffs,"

Eriol noted whimper in her voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She eyed him, and maybe for the first time realizing what impact that droplets of water had caused to her. "Y-you mean this rain? It really is n-nothing,"

But he noticed that her lips were trembling, and he cursed himself. How could he let her soak in rain like this? He had promised himself not to hurt her again, but…

"I'm sorry. Let's find somewhere we could shelter, shall we?"

She didn't protest when he touched her. And Eriol, when his fingers accidentally brushed on her bare neck, he felt rush of emotion flowed down to him again. So, it had been 2 years. 2 damn years full of guilt and misery. And it was his fault. He was the one who left at the first place, thinking that it may be the best for the two of them, but…

God, he missed her.

And he just didn't want to let her go.

Not anymore.

The shelter was found not so far. It was a small gazebo with the view of the lake, still on the park. She got in, and took a seat on the free space, not really caring to dry her wet hair.

He wiped his glasses, and just decided to back her and looked out of the gazebo.

"2 years. You're too busy with your self-finding explore, that you don't… try to find me?"

"I've sent you the letter,"

"So that's it? A letter could explain all of your sudden disappearance?" she snapped, though knowing that it wasn't entirely his fault.

"I thought you still hated me,"

Tomoyo heaved another sigh. "…About the letter… I was afraid. To meet you. To reveal the truth. But you know. You know I don't hate you,"

He still backed her.

She spoke again. "It was damn painful thinking about you, so I thought that I had just better get you off my head for a long time. I guess that was why I decided not to see you, though I knew I could find you,"

"Don't worry," he finally faced her again. "I understand, Tomoyo. I will only cause you to hurt and –"

"Don't you realize why I am here, right now, Eriol!" she cut him. When he didn't reply, she continued. "I've decided to cross the path. T-to face my fear, and I know that I came here all along not for nothing. Can't you see it? I've forgiven you…"

He slowly exhaled a sigh. "Thank you for that. But I really don't deserve you, Tomoyo. I –,"

She really wanted to smack his head. His stubbornness had really pissed her off.

"WHAT CAN I SAY TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND, ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!" Tomoyo shouted. "All I want is to be happy! And it is YOU that I need! I-I…"

Tears were starting to burn her eyes, and her breath had shortened because her previous outburst. "I need you… But y-you always… you always…" she broke in a barely audible cry.

"Don't cry,"

He only made her cry even more.

"Please…" he begged. "Don't cry, Tomoyo…"

So she tried to hold her tears. Which wasn't any way easy, since all she wanted to do then was to pour her whole hidden emotion about him. Her held feeling for 2 damn years… Thinking of those times she had been such a liar to her own emotion, she thought it was best to let go all her burden now.

But if Tomoyo thought crying would do something to ease her mind, then she was wrong. The more tears she shed, the more memories rushed into her minds, more emotions, and just more pain…

And before she could realize it, he was already in front of her. Embracing her, hugging her, comforting her.

"I'm sorry," he said once again. "I'm sorry. So sorry…"

She buried her head on his shoulder and hugged him back.

And in his arms, she felt so complete.

Questions still filled her mind, but there was any other time for it.

Anger was still there, but his caresses gently erased them away.

"We'll start it all over again," Eriol spoke. "I promise. I will make you happy this time."

She slowly nodded.

Relieved smile was formed in her lips, and when he somehow sensed her happiness, sigh of reassurance escaped from his mouth. He gently embraced her tighter. Hiiragizawa Eriol had never felt so… carefree. Before he met her, he was a pretender. And finally he could let go of his mask. Eriol tenderly pulled her and make her see him. The real him.

He smiled lovingly.

"I love you, Tomoyo,"

The Daidouji young mistress blinked a moment, before chuckling.

"What?" he asked.

"N-no," she wiped her tears away. "It's just that you're… smiling,"

He quickly dropped the smile.

"Is it weird?"

She wanted to laugh more, but taking control of herself, she then smiled back. "Not at all. You actually look better when you smile,"

"Really?"

"Real –,"

She stopped talking when his lips landed on hers. The every sensation of his kiss made her knees buckle.

She was all right now. She knew she would. Now that she was with him.

"Eriol?" she murmured in between kisses

"Hmm?" he mumbled, before his tongue searched into the depth of her mouth. "What?"

"I love you,"

He smiled again. "I know. Another common thing between you and me,"

End of Chapter 16: The Finale

A/n: And with this chapter I conclude 'Chameleon'. I think I'm quite satisfied that it has ended now. Especially when I read the first few chapter of 'Chameleon', I found out that my writing style has changed. More to the good side, hopefully. Anyway, I'm going to write a new E+T story again. Will be posted soon. But the genre and perhaps the style won't be like 'Chameleon'. I think I need to write something simpler and shorter after writing this (I consider this as a dark, depressing-to-write fic).

And of course, last but not least, huge THANK YOU for everyone who has ever read this story, review it, or even only read the first few chapters. And for the reviewers, thank you so much! Sorry if I can't reply them, but they meant more than you might think, to me. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

My next fic project Once and Again: The Bond

It's about Eriol and Tomoyo's so-thought-to-be-perfect marriage, but it was actually not like that. Nearing the divorce, they were then given the chance to fix things by going back to their Highschool time. Fluff fic.


End file.
